Conquering Her Heart
by Nova.81
Summary: Ginny sacrifices Harry as the second Wizarding War beckoned The Chosen One. Harry never thought past surviving the War and as he selflessly gives himself to rebuild the Wizarding world after; Ginny believes she will always come last. Hurt and bitterness, coupled with grief and loneliness separates them. Now it's up to our hero to fight to prove Ginny wrong by conquering her heart!
1. Seven Years

Hello Reader,

This is a 19 year, post The Battle of Hogwarts fiction. I've become rather obsessed with this type after reading some really brilliant ones. Like the 2009 'Old Wind' by Blink1Blink5 or this years 'Come Back to Haunt Me' and it's sequel 'Slow Spinning Redemption' by elliehigginbottom and some other great fanfics along the way.

However I feel like there aren't that many of them and so I decided to write my own. I didn't realise how many ideas I'd have or how much time I'd spend writing this but I'm very excited about it. I hope it will prove a good read. In saying that though I must warn you that this story will contain adult and sexual content. Starting in this chapter.

Nova*

* * *

**Conquering Her Heart**

**Chapter One**

_**Seven Years**_

_**One Year After the Wizarding War …**_

**HARRY** Potter spotted Ginny Weasley sway bare feet into the lavishly decorated tent looking flushed and tired. Neville must have been right about seeing her sneak out the back with a bottle of Ogden's firewhisky in her hand. He knew Ginny could hold her liquor better than any other girl he had come across but that didn't mean he liked seeing his girlfriend getting sloshed. Especially not at her brother's wedding.

Making his was swiftly towards her, he saw that she was struggling to sit upon a bar stool as she picked up a goblet of magically refilling elder flower wine from the counter and throw it back in one shot. Her dress had climbed higher up her lush thighs and her head was now thrown back making her long, wavy mane of fiery red hair glint gold and orange in the setting sunlight streaming through the tent's openings. She arched her back and her full breasts were thrust out before her as she pressed the cool of her glass against the sleek column of her neck. Harry frowned as he noticed many male guests staring at Ginny. Even in her tipsy state of abandon she looked like a temptress to wizard kind.

Upon reaching her, Harry positioned himself strategically before her, so he could shield her from the lustful eyes of the male guests who were in plain sight to view Ginny.

She pretended not to notice him and continued to look straight ahead of her. She sat her glass down with a little more force than necessary before reaching for another glass. Harry sighed. Things between him and Ginny were awful. Well not everything between them were awful. But their chemistry seemed to be the only thing holding them together in a time where everything else was tearing them apart.

"Gin." Harry started but stopped when she snorted.

He had to bite his tongue from saying something inappropriate to hide the hurt that she carelessly caused by disrespecting the endearment he had given her by shortening her name more.

"Go away Harry." She muttered not even turning around to look at him when she spoke.

Harry felt his anger bubble as he watched her take another drink. He was tired of walking around eggshells around Ginny now. She had become less and less of the Ginny he knew and loved and more of this Ginny sitting before him. A Ginny who was as cold as ice in the dry winters. The only time she seemed to melt, to open up to him and show how vulnerable she was when he had her writing beneath him. Or pinned against a wall, or glistening from cascading water in the shower, or … Harry shook his head as if to clear those perverse thoughts from his mind. Not for the first time he wondered where his reasoning and logic fled to in the presence of one Ginevra Weasley.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself Harry decided to try again. "Ginny, talk to me please." He reached out a hand to touch her but Ginny shrunk away from his touch.

Awkwardly using the hand to run it through his dark hair Harry wished he could hold his chest because it had felt like a sharp shard of Ginny's icy rejection had just pierced his heart. It was worse than the feeling one got when they walked through a ghost. He was losing her. He knew it but Harry didn't know what he could do to help her or if he even wanted to at this point. They were all hurting. They all had to deal with the aftermath of the War and yet Ginny seemed to be the only one spiralling into an all-out withdrawal into herself.

"Why should I, when you never listen?" Ginny shot back venomously and it shocked Harry.

He tried to remember a time he hadn't listened to Ginny but he was finding it difficult to find a time that he actually had listened to her. They hadn't had a decent conversation in months and he felt the slow vines of guilt start to wheedle their way around him.

He knew that he had hardly been around of late but what was he supposed to do. In between Ginny finishing her last year at Hogwarts, all his Auror training and trying to round up the remainder Death Eaters, that were still hell bent on continuing Voldermort's work, Harry and Ginny rarely ever talked.

They kissed, they cried, they held each other and made love but they never spoke to each other. At the time Harry had thought that they hadn't needed to talk. That they had always been able to silently understand and be there for each other. Not true any more.

"I'm listening now." He told her sincerely. It was the only thing he could say. She didn't deserve excuses.

At this Ginny turned around so forcefully to glare at him that her hair swung around her shoulders too. Her expressive brown eyes sparked with anger and deep hurt at his words and Harry felt more guilt wrap itself around him. He wanted to run his hand through her hair and stroke her cheek like he always did, to soothe her into his arms and hold her tightly while she cried into his shoulder before kissing her mindless but he wasn't sure she would let him now. So Harry resigned himself to rubbing his mouth and jaw reflexively, like he always did when troubled, and looked away from Ginny's piercing gaze.

Again she snorted indelicately and turned away from him. "Just what I thought." Ginny spat bitterly. "You can face dark wizards and battle dragons and basilisks but you can't face your own feelings."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He queried uncomprehendingly.

Ginny chuckled bitterly. "Exactly what I said Harry. You've been hiding from everything that's happened. Burying yourself in work and Auror training and rebuilding the damn Wizarding world that you haven't dealt with any of the grief you're carrying around like a life sentence."

Her words stuck a little too close to home for Harry and he frowned at her. "I am doing what has to be done. Or do you think the Wizarding world will rebuild itself?" He asked sarcastically.

She shot him a dirty look and Harry held her gaze. "You're so busy helping everyone else that you're not even helping yourself."

"What does this have to do with you and I Ginny?" He asked exasperatedly because he didn't understand why him helping everyone else was putting a strain on their relationship. Besides eating up too much of his time of course.

"You're hopeless." She muttered before turning around for another drink as if that settled it. Then seeming to think better of her words she added, "If you really have to ask Harry, then we can never work past this because you're still stuck in the past."

"I think you've had enough." Harry told her as he reached for her wrist.

Ginny moved her hand so forcefully away from Harry's grasp that she knocked over a dozen glasses that fell to the floor with a loud crash. The live band that Percy had desperately wanted ended a soft tune on a very whinny note. All eyes were now focused on the couple who had disturbed the soft chattering, melodious, musical happiness and contentment that only a wedding could bring about.

Ginny was no longer on her stool and she and Harry were facing each other furiously. Harry was upset that she had behaved so childishly and drawn so much attention to them.

"Now the great Harry Potter wants to help me." Ginny said loudly, flailing her arms wildly around her and Harry's jaw twitched from being held so tightly shut together. He might as well have eaten one of Hagrid's toffees.

"What's wrong Harry, no one else to save?" Ginny questioned with a twisted smile and Harry heard gasps in the crowd.

"Not here Ginny." Harry finally hissed out at her. Ginny laughed at this but Harry couldn't help notice the sound was hollow and dry.

"Then when Harry? When you're away chasing Death Eaters and can't come back home for days on end? When you're at the Ministry for hours on end or I'm at school? When you're helping Ron and George rebuild the shop? Or maybe when you're having hour long meetings with Kingsley or discussing new laws to implement with Hermione." Ginny huffed before tears welled in her eyes. "Or maybe even when you're trying to redeem the Malfoys and giving press releases or visiting grieving families."

Harry hated when Ginny cried because she was not a crier. He knew how strong she was and that when she cried it was only due to deep pain.

"When Harry?" She whispered this time and her crushed voice sounded worse than her angry shouting making him realise how badly she was hurting indeed. How he had never truly been there for her in her time of need. "Because I know letting me in would make you happy. And you don't want that do you Harry? Because that would be too much for you right? To be happy. Not when everyone else you've loved is gone."

Harry paled at her words. She had spoken no truer sentiments and he felt his mouth run dry, unable to form a plausible explanation to combat her accusations.

Before Harry could respond Mr and Mrs Weasley rushed over to usher Ginny inside.

"No." Ginny snapped as she shook of her mother's arms. "It isn't just Harry." Ginny shouted. "It's the whole lot of you. I know Fred was George's twin but that didn't mean I couldn't mourn him too." She cried.

Harry saw George looked slightly guilty because everyone new that when Fred had died George had been everyone's primary concern. His mental state had been extremely fragile and everyone had put aside their own grief to help George heal. Harry had to finally convince Ron to help him get George back into the shop so George could live by remembering what Fred had wanted.

This didn't make Ginny selfish. She had redirected her grief so she could help her lost brother too. She had spent hours reading to George and talking to him when he had been in shock and isolated in St Mungo's for weeks. It had been Ginny who had been there to comfort George when he had first come to. Harry however realised that while everyone had had someone to turn to, she had no one. Harry was always too busy to give her what she needed emotionally because he couldn't even give it to himself.

Sleeping with her had been selfish and inconsiderate. It hadn't been pledging his undying love and commitment to her. It had been stealing her innocence and love to keep him warm at night. When he felt cold and lifeless, when he felt the most alone he had always turned to Ginny. To hold him, to comfort him, to ward off the nightmares. And when she had cried, she hadn't cried for herself, she had cried for him and everything that he had been through. And while Ron had Hermione, Bill; Fleur, Mrs Weasley; Mr Weasley and George everyone else, who did Ginny have? She certainly didn't have him.

Shame and guilt uncontrollably flooded him and Harry finally knew what it felt like to drown. He gasped for breath and wanted to throw himself at Ginny's feet and beg for her forgiveness before she spoke again.

"Everyone was so impressed with the golden trios hunt to weaken Voldermort and hurt over the cruelty they had suffered, but did anyone care to ask us what we went through during the War?" Ginny pointed to Neville who had been standing a little away from the Weasley's who were now gathering around Harry and Ginny.

No one spoke though. Guilty faces could be seen everywhere. "I know what everyone went through." Ginny whispered again. Tears streaming uncontrollably down her face. "I was there. And while I had to pick up the slack when mom couldn't around the house, or when George was in shock or Ron came home injured from a mission or Hermione needed some assistance or information from the school library or you needed comfort…" She turned to look at Harry and he felt his throat clog with emotion.

No one had been there for Ginny. No one had thought to ask her what she had been through. Even when she had cried in his arms he had selfishly just let her because having her talk about her fears and nightmares would make him relive a past he was trying so desperately to bury. He always did run from his emotions, not being able to control them.

Everyone else had been so focused on rebuilding that they hadn't been able to focus on Ginny who was falling apart right before them. No one could speak because they all knew it.

And so did Ginny.

She was hurting and her progressing for healing had been stalled because she had to do it by herself. Because those she so desperately needed to turn to turned her away with selfish ignorance.

She laughed that empty sound again and nodded as if she had expected this. She turned towards Percy and his wife Audrey next to him.

"I'm sorry I ruined your wedding Percy. This all must be awfully embarrassing for you." Percy made to interject but Ginny held up a hand to him. "Everyone was so happy today and although I tried my hardest to share in that joy I finally realised that I can't be happy. Not now, not here."

"What are you saying Ginny?" Mrs Weasley finally spoke. But Ginny didn't look at her mother. Instead she turned saddened and dull brown eyes to Harry. Harry didn't think he had ever seen her sparkling, bright brown eyes ever look so dull and lifeless before.

"I'm leaving. Tonight." Ginny told them and for the longest time ever there was an impenetrable silence that was unbeknown to the Weasley family. But before anyone could speak Ginny started again.

"I've been offered a place as a reserve with the Hollyhead Harpies. I'm taking it." Ginny said.

"Oh Ginny, that's such a frivolous and unsafe job. Why don't you go work with Hermione …"

It was the wrong thing to say because Ginny turned blazing eyes at Mrs Weasley and brushed away her tears furiously. "This is exactly what I mean." Ginny screamed and ran away from the crowd dashing hard into Harry.

He felt his heart lurch at her retreat, knowing he had no right to run after her now, and he felt strangely hollow and empty as it slowly fall back into his chest completely dead.

_Lay down a list of what is wrong,_

_The things you've told him all along,_

_Pray to God, he hears you,_

_And I pray to God, he hears you_

_He will do one of two things,_

_He will admit to everything,_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came,_

_As he goes left and you stay right,_

_Between the lines of fear and blame,_

_You begin to wonder why you came,_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend,_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness,_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night,_

_Had I known how to save a life ..._

_(The Fray - How To Save A Life)_

* * *

_**Three Years After That …**_

Ginny looked at the crooked tower fondly and immediately knew she had made the right decision when her heart swelled happily at the sight. Lights were twinkling brightly in the Burrow and Ginny adjusted her bag securely on her shoulders before marching up the hill. It had been three years since she had been home and she knew that no one was expecting her.

"Well …" Ginny trailed off as she hurried her steps home lest she change her mind and apparate away again.

The last time she had been here had not been the best moments of her life but that was years ago. Everyone had moved on and she knew that they had forgiven her her "little outburst" – since it wasn't without provocation – as she had forgiven them their unintentional ignorance of her existence. Ginny rolled her eyes at her dramatic thoughts. She may have forgiven them but it was still a little more difficult to forget.

Ginny pushed open the door with a deep breath …

"So how long will you be home for?" Harry asked softly and Ginny couldn't help but wonder if she heard a bit of hope beneath his words.

She didn't look at him though instead she lifted her head to look up at the slow moving clouds in the sky. Her family had literally pushed her and Harry into taking a stroll outside on such a "lovely day" when it looked like it would rain at any moment now. She hadn't been home a week yet and already they were staging for Harry and her to speak alone.

Ginny was proud of herself today. She had coolly greeted Harry and his shock at seeing her had been masked quickly by a polite "hello".

Obviously no one had warned him that she was back home. Ginny wondered if he had known whether he would have been absent from a lunch he obviously attended every week. She had then spent time surreptitiously studying the changes that three years had wrought on Harry. He wasn't scrawny any more. That was the first thing she had noticed. His shoulders had filled out more and although he had grown taller his chest looked toned beneath his shirt and it leaned into a nice tapered waist with thighs that hugged his pants handsomely. Yet he still looked lithe and agile as he had always done.

His face was more defined and angular than before, his lush black hair cut in a neat style that accentuated his face. Ginny momentarily wondered if his hair would mess up like it used to if she ran her fingers through it. It was at that moment that Harry had looked up at her from opposite the table and Ginny had been so embarrassed at being caught staring that she had knocked over her glass. She blushed scarlet and saw a slight smirk grace his sensual lips. No one else had seemed to notice thankfully. Regaining her composure Ginny had rolled her eyes at his smug reaction and looked away from him grateful she hadn't put her hand in a butter dish at least.

After the famous Sunday lunch everyone had settled down to listen to each other's tales. It seemed that everyone wanted to share their stories with Ginny and pay special attention to her as if they were trying to make up for ignoring her all those years ago. At first she had rolled her eyes and insisted she was fine and they stop fussing over her but after a while she realised she had enjoyed their attention. Ginny also knew that their behaviour was also due to the fact that they were so thrilled she had come home.

George, who looked immensely better now and was picking up more weight, was grinning boyishly as he regaled a tale to them of how he had surprised Angelina on their first date. Angelina used to date Fred in school and so she and George had shared an intimate understanding of grieving Fred. Ginny couldn't help but feel slightly envious that that had no doubt turned into a great love story. It had returned some of the light in George's mischievous hazel eyes that had been dimmed by Fred's death. Ginny was in no doubt that his eyes would soon sparkle again completely.

Hermione, much to Ron's chagrin and defensive interruptions, was telling everyone how she had convinced Ron to go out with her to a muggle art exhibition. They were "asked to leave" because he kept prodding the paintings and asking them to move.

"Not convinced that they couldn't Ron kept telling them; "I'm a wizard I swear so talk to me, I'm bored."" Hermione did a fairly good job of imitating Ron blithering and everyone laughed at how red Ron had gone.

Little Teddy Lupin, who was now four years old, and visited every Sunday with Harry, his godfather, had crept his way over to Ginny's lap. He fell asleep as she played with his hair which was a shade of Weasley red now. Ginny tried not to look at Harry as she felt his eyes on her and his godson. When she had first arrived the toddler had hid behind her mother's robes and shyly looked over at Ginny. But as soon as she bent to his level and conjured up a stuffed wolf for him, with a tuft of hair that magically changed colours, he had leapt at her and had wasted no time in telling her wolf stories Harry had told him on Harry's many visits at Grandma Mea's house.

No one knew how bittersweet the moment with Teddy, who smelt oddly like Harry, was squeezing that empty space in her heart. The space that had been created when she had lost something more precious than her family or Harry. It was the worst year of her life after she had left the Burrow three years ago and although everyone only saw her rise to Quidditch stardom, no one knew why Ginny stayed away from her family for so long.

She had once even received a letter from Harry himself to tell her that he would stay away from the Burrow if it was him and awkward feelings that kept her away. He would never know how she had cried that night while clutching his letter and blotting all the ink on the parchment with her tears.

Of course she had wrote back to him. Ginny had told him that it wasn't him and she held no grudges for her family but she needed this time away. That she was doing really well playing chaser so she couldn't afford to not be near her team for practices. She had never received a letter from him again.

Of course he had been there with her family for her first match as a frontline Harpie two years ago but she was glad he had never stayed to spend time with her after the match. However she knew she couldn't hide away from the Burrow forever. She missed her family and she missed him. Not everyone could attend all her matches around England. She also wanted to be here for his graduation, and Ron's, because she would never forgive herself if she didn't witness that. Ginny knew how much being an Auror meant to Harry. She just wanted to see them happy now, reassure herself that they were all fine, because she did not begrudge them their happiness anymore. Life was too short.

Now sitting on the floor of her family's old home, surrounded by so much warmth and love, Ginny wished she had come home a lot sooner and vowed to return more often. She had never realised how much she had missed her family before.

She smiled as she turned to see George laughing with Ron while Hermione brought over more butterbeer for everyone. It felt almost as good as the days when they were home from Hogwarts for a holiday. Her father sat dozing in his single armchair with a content smile playing on his lips. Molly was bringing in some cake to have with their tea. And Harry, Ginny noticed was staring intently at her. Turning away from him she looked back down at the adorable face of Teddy sleeping in her lap. Her heart clenched painfully and fortunately someone came over to stop her haunted memories from resurfacing. Unfortunately it was Harry who bent down next to her. Ginny gulped.

"I'll take him upstairs so he won't get up crabby before we have to leave." Harry explained softly and Ginny's heart ached.

It was obvious that Harry took great care of Teddy and loved his godson immensely. He would have been a great father. Unable to form words through her constricted throat Ginny swallowed and simply nodded.

When his strong hands brushed against her bare skin Ginny involuntarily gasped as sensations of roiling heat rushed though her entire body. There eyes met quickly, shocked that even after all this time apart, all these years a simple touch could still elicit such a fierce response from each other. Because Ginny knew that it wasn't just her, Harry had felt it too. It was etched clearly in his emerald eyes. Quickly looking away from Harry's piercing green gaze Ginny turned away from him but noticed that everyone else was staring knowingly at Harry and her.

That incident must have born the idea that the two needed some alone time together. Because as the afternoon sun was setting, everyone pitched in on why it would be such a lovely evening for a stroll through the meadows surrounding the Burrow.

"You must be so exhausted after all the work that the Ministry puts you through." Mrs Weasley said as she patted Harry's face lovingly.

"Oh and Ginny hasn't been around for ages." Hermione added. "Why don't you show her what Mr Weasley did with the field out back."

Ron and George were snickering at Mrs Weasley and Hermione's less than subtle match making attempts. Just when Ginny thought they would come to her aid George grinned wickedly at her.

"Yeah Ginny. You should see the new trees dad's grown so we can accommodate the larger family for Quidditch matches."

"Oh yeah." Butted in Ron. "Go on you two. It'll be fun."

With that Harry and Ginny were almost pushed and prodded out the front door. At first they had turned to look at the Burrow's door, which had been shut in their faces, with stunned disbelief before turning to face each other. Neither of them moved. Harry opened his mouth several times but like a fish out of water nothing came out.

And then they laughed at her family's antics at exactly the same time. Together. That broke the ice between the two and when the laughing had subsided they grinned stupidly but gratefully at each other.

"Might as well go for that walk then." Harry said.

"After all, it's such a lovely day." She agreed as she stared up doubtfully at the grey sky.

They walked in a companionable silence allowing the familiar sounds of birds tweeting and a distant stream flowing to haze peacefully around them. They made idle conversation about Quidditch and mutual friends. Harry spoke about his rigorous physical training as an Auror and they laughed at how Ron had wanted to quit when he learned of how strenuous and taxing the exercise programmes would be.

"It's not like we hadn't had to run for our lives before or physically fight our way through dangerous situations but he ..."

"Hates exercise." Ginny finished for Harry.

They looked at each other in surprise at first. It was as if things were flowing smoothly back to the way it was between them and Harry smiled happily at her. Ginny however looked hurt and turned to walk again.

"So how long will you be home for?" Harry asked softly and Ginny couldn't help but wonder if she heard a bit of hope beneath his words.

"Just until after Ron and your inauguration." Ginny finally answered him.

She was glad now that her family had intervened or she would have not sought out Harry and she doubted that he would either. Something that only until three years ago had infuriated her.

However standing next to him now, alone, Ginny realised that this was exactly what she needed. She turned to look at him and found him watching her with an intense look. As if he were trying to peer into her mind, heart and soul. Ginny shifted nervously from one foot to the other. Harry and her had always had an uncanny knack of being able to decipher each other's silences or moods without the other expressing themselves but that was a long time ago Ginny reminded herself. Whatever connection they had once shared had been severed by hurt and time.

Try as she might though Ginny could not look away from Harry, she had never been able to, bedazzling green eyes clashing with enchanting bright brown eyes that Harry swore flickered with sparks of gold in them.

Without either realising it they had taken an unknowing step towards each other. Hearing Ginny's breath deepen, her flowery scent that was uniquely her's more overwhelming this close and swearing to himself she emanated a warmth that was drawing him close to her Harry felt his body stir in three long years.

"Harry." She whispered and he mentally cursed himself for allowing himself this close to her. It took all of his self-control not to her press his lips against her own.

"Yeah?" He replied lamely.

"I'm sorry for causing that scene at Percy's wedding and airing our problems in front of everyone like that." Ginny said remorsefully. "I should have waited until we were alone and I know this is a bit late but I was holding onto so much of pain and bitterness and self righteous anger that I couldn't see past all that to apportion some of the blame onto myself." Ginny said sincerely.

Harry couldn't help his heart from lurching against his chest. Ginny could have ensnared him with her gaze alone but even though he did not look away from her brown eyes her words had injected his heart with feeling. It lurched against his chest from long since lying deadened.

Seeing her today, hearing her words just now it gave him hope that she was finally coming back to him. Physically she was home but mentally and emotionally his Ginny, the selfless, loving, beautiful creature he had fell for years ago was returning.

"I'm sorry Gin, if I had been there for you more then you wouldn't need to apologise now. I was a complete …"

Ginny cut of his words with a finger to his lips though and Harry felt like it was a spark against his gasoline wet body. His entire being leapt into flames of longing for Ginny that Harry couldn't restrain himself any longer.

At the very moment he moved to pull Ginny against him she wound her hands into his hair and guided his face towards her own.

Lips met with a moment that could never be forced, born from being kept away from each other for too long and dancing with the joy of reuniting that caused the couple to alight in a magical moment of chemistry and emotion that created a potion of desire that no potioneer could stir.

Hands desperately reached out, pulling hair and lifting clothes from bare skin to ignite passion that could not be tamed. There was nothing clumsy about their movements, as it had been at the young age of eighteen and seventeen, when the only thing they knew was that they would die from the need of desperation if they didn't indulge in each other immediately.

They couldn't tell years later, if Ginny had pushed Harry or Harry had pulled Ginny, but they were both on the grass beneath them panting and grumbling as they tried to fight of the clothes that stubbornly separated bare skin from bare skin. Moans and desperate groans were heard as they refused to end their kissing but still tried to lift their clothes away from each other.

In the end Ginny had just pulled down Harry's pants and he lifted her dress around her knees in their desperate need to become one again. Sighs of pure satisfaction were exhaled as Ginny sank into Harry, surrounding him so completely with her warmth and intoxicating scent that he could only close his eyes and revel in the sensation that seemed to pulse through his entire body.

And then she moved and it started all over again. Breathy moans and desperate pleading was made as they moved together, refusing to let go of each other as if they wanted nothing more than to cease to exist as two separate beings. As if they were trying desperately to melt into each other's beings. So overwhelmed with each other that neither realised they had never felt more whole in their entire lives before.

Blissful minutes, or it could have been days Harry thought, passed and they broke away from each other. Blazing eyes met and words were not needed in that moment. Harry felt his heart soar in his chest and as it pounded through his throat wanting to form words so he could express to Ginny how much she meant to him something shifted.

Ginny's eyes that glowed with passion and emotion moments ago dulled tremulously before his eyes and he saw shadows pass through them making her look older than her twenty years. A chill started to settle around him and his calloused hands gripped her waist tighter as if keeping them physically joined would ward away the cold from settling separating-ly between them. But Ginny shivered and Harry knew that he could not undo years of hurt and pain by sleeping with her once.

And then he felt bitter resentment at himself well up in the pit of his stomach racing towards his throat, threatening to choke him. Didn't he learn from his previous mistakes? Why couldn't he control his libido with Ginny. For three years it had ceased to exist and now Harry could tell it had just gone into hibernation. All those dates he had been set up on, all the women he had even come to like somewhat had never been able to rouse the monster of passion within him. He finally fully appreciated why in that very moment. None of them were Ginny Weasley.

"Harry," and he knew that when she said his name like that he would deny her nothing. "_This_ … " she struggled for words and he didn't want to help her because he had an odd sense of bitter irony that would come into play very soon.

"This shouldn't have happened like this. It shouldn't have happened at all. I'm sorry." she hastily got up and if Harry felt cold before he felt absolutely icy now without Ginny close to him. Her physical withdrawal had only intensified her emotional withdrawal from him. He hated it.

He watched as she straightened her clothes, looking nervously at the Burrow, before turning back to look at him, panic clearly etched on her beautiful features.

Harry sat up and put his pants back on, pulling his checkered shirt around him but he didn't get up. He didn't want to. Harry ran his fingers through his hair which had been thoroughly mused by Ginny.

"You're right, it shouldn't have happened like this, here." Harry agreed.

Really they had just jumped each other like two randy teenagers in her parents backyard while her family hoped they "talked" things through. Sorted themselves out. Got back together.

And it was that thought that made Harry realise how much he really wanted just that. He wanted Ginny Weasley back with all of his being. He didn't want to let go of her again. It had been a mistake the first time around because he had been coping with the aftermath of the War. Because being apart of a War, being the chosen one, losing people you loved all your life, made you scared to let anyone in again. Especially someone you loved more than life itself. Ginny had been right three years ago. She had always been right. Right for him. The only one.

Yet he had used her. Selfishly so. For the first time he had used someone. Shamelessly, letting Ginny chase away his nightmares or hurt by being their to comfort him emotionally or physically. And he had never been there for her. He had three long years to reflect and although in the beginning it was easier to just be upset at Ginny and blame her for walking away from him he knew he could no longer lie to himself. Not after today. Not after seeing her like this.

Making love to her, having her surround him so irrevocably finally made him realise what he had been trying to fight for years now.

She bit her kiss swollen lips pleadingly and he was hard pressed to resist groaning as he so desperately wanted to kiss her mouth again and again and again.

"We need to handle this like adults." Ginny said forcefully, taking in a shaky breath and nodding her head as if mentally reassuring herself. Harry raised a dark eyebrow at her. He had not see Ginny this shaky and unsure of herself since his second year.

"Oh." He quirked. "And how should we _handle_ this then?"

"We should ...," she said bravely refusing to look away from his stare. "... we should handle this like adults. This was a mistake today. It won't happen again. We've known each other for years. You're apart of the family. We shouldn't loose that relationship and respect for each other just because we broke up."

Harry agreed with her but he couldn't hold back the immature words from leaving his mouth. "We didn't break up." He said a touch bitterly and immediately regretted it as Ginny's eyes widened before narrowing at him.

She looked back fiercely at him and all traces of uncertainty and nerves were now gone. This time Harry swallowed. He knew that determined blazing look and even at twenty one he found it unnerving.

"We were broken, broken up from longer than me leaving Harry." She said harshly.

He got up dusting himself as he gazed at her.

"Were we?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Where are you going with this?" She questioned and he sighed.

"Nowhere." He said as he shook his head.

He knew that they were over. Even if they hadn't verbally broken up there relationship had been going down hill longer than the scene they had caused at Percy's wedding. It was weird Harry thought, that around that circle of family, himself and Hermione included, Ginny had been the one to break away from them. He had always thought that in his guilt and grief it would be him to leave them. Of course his duty to the Wizarding community had held him back. Feeling so responsible for the destruction and damage and losses he had given himself solely to deal with the aftermath of Voldermort. He had felt undeserving of happiness at the time.

However not hearing Ginny telling him it was over, however pathetic it sounded, was what allowed Harry to let her go. He knew she needed time away from them all for how abandoned she felt and he had faith that she would return. To him.

As the years had passed of course he had become more and more unsure of himself but for some reason he hated hearing Ginny say they were broken up. It meant in all these three years he had subconsciously held on for nothing. Something he did not want to hear.

"That is exactly where we were going Harry. Nowhere."

"Only because you ran off at the first sign of trouble." Harry accused at hearing her words.

Of all his short comings this had been his worse failure. Especially something he wanted so desperately. Hearing her say that to him though cut through him worst than any curse could probably have.

"I did not run!"

"You were hurting and you decided that you couldn't deal with it and you never let me – us – help ..."

"I'm not eleven years old. What did you expect me to sit and wait for you to come rescue me ..."

"You might as well have been eleven for the way you ran ..."

"I did not run. I can take care of myself."

"By always running away?! And you called me out on that before you left but hypocrite that you are turned around and did the same thing."

"I did no such thing." Ginny denied vehemently.

They were both breathing heavily, having drawn closer towards each other like magnets, their angry energy sizzling around them, forging together as they were drawn to one another. Glaring at each other, gazing into each others eyes was as if that was all the forces around them needed to draw them together in one desperate clash.

Their mouths met with a forceful clash and lips hungrily opened so their tongues could duel where their words had left them.

* * *

_**Three Years After That …**_

"You know it's still very weird to see you stare at my sister." Harry guiltily looked over at his best mate. Ron, although injected fake annoyance in his voice, had a grin playing on his lips.

Harry rolled his eyes but didn't say anything as he continued to sip his firewhisky and lean casually against the mantelpiece continuing to enjoy his view.

Ginny was charming baubles to sit on the higher branches of a large Christmas tree in the Weasley lounge. Much to Teddy and little Victoire's delight. Seven year old Teddy was beaming at being taller than the four year old and presenting Victoire with some baubles that Ginny was purposely letting fall so they could catch. If Harry didn't know any better he thought that Teddy would become besotted with little Victoire Weasley.

"Just like his godfather." Ron commented as if reading Harry's mind and sometimes Harry wished Ron had remained oblivious to others after the War. Sometimes his sensitivity now coupled with his bluntness was not a good combination. Like now.

Ron was right though. Victoire Weasley may look the least Weasley-ish as the rest of her ancestors – inheriting her mother's stunning good looks and pale blonde hair being part Veela gave you – but her bubbly, vivacious and mischievous behaviour rivalled her aunt Ginny's at four years old.

"Shouldn't you be helping Hermione with wedding plans?" Harry muttered with a smirk as Ron shuddered.

Harry knew Ron hated helping his fiancé with plans since she was a perfectionist and Ron couldn't be bothered if his colour scheme was green or pink. Or maybe he would mind the pink.

Harry didn't remove his watchful green eyes from Ginny. She looked positively radiant in a deep blood red dress that looked like it had been woven from the finest cashmere there was. The soft material clung to all her curves and showed of her body in the most seductive way ever. He felt his blood stir and reluctantly removed his gaze from Ginny's shapely bottom as she bent to tickle Teddy and Victoire. Not wanting to strain himself in front of Ron. Even if it was his best mate, he was sure Ron would not approve of the inappropriate thoughts he was currently having about Ron's baby sister bent over his …

"She's going mad Hermione is. Not that she wasn't always mad …" Ron trailed of fondly and Harry smiled, not fooled in the least by Ron's words.

"It's why you love her." Harry told Ron.

"Cheers." Ron agreed lifting his own glass to Harry's and they clinked it like they did for years now.

As they settled down again Ron noticed Harry's eyes stray again to his sister.

"Why don't you just go talk to her mate." Ron encouraged.

The entire Weasley clan was trying to get Ginny and Harry back together. Harry thought their lack of success would discourage them, yet it seemed only to spur them on more.

"Nah." Harry shook his head.

No one, not even Ron and Hermione knew that Ginny and Harry, although civil and indifferent to each other in public were intimate and anything but civil to each other in private.

For the past four years Harry's favourite time had been a week in Easter, two weeks in spring and a month in Christmas where Ginny came home from playing Quidditch professionally. It had all started three years ago when a particularly nasty argument had turned into mind-blowing sex. The next day Harry had heard that Ginny had been called away for "emergency practice." He knew it was a lie and he had told her so. In a simple one sentence letter.

'_Running away again."_

Her equally simple reply had come back a few days later. A reply that had excited Harry with a bubbling sense of heat and hope.

'_You wish. I'll be back Potter.'_

And so she had been. Three months later. There on his doorstep drenched in rain and looking utterly sexier than Harry had ever remembered. His open mouth had been covered instantly by Ginny's. Needless to say, Harry had had the best Christmas of his life. Of course the weeks that they spent together never amounted to anything more than sex. And every time Ginny left, Harry found himself more alone and depressed than ever. Until eventually his rigorous routine, one that he had used for years helped him put Ginny bloody Weasley in the back of his mind again. Well at least until her next visit.

This year however he decided it would be different. He was tired of this rubbish. He wasn't someone that Ginny could shag like a damn stranger whenever she was randy and in town. He refused to let her run any longer. Even with her returning home for special events she still maintained an impenetrable air around her that Harry had not been able to pierce since seven years ago. And it was driving him crazy.

She was messing with him, she was. Kissing him silly and making his brains go funny that when she left he never wanted to push her for more. He remembered the one night when he had brought up the topic of them talking about their relationship – or lack of it. Ginny had hastily bolted and not come to Grimmauld Place until he had cornered her at the Burrow and ended up taking her against the wall of her old bedroom. Not wanting to ruin the few days he had had left with her he hadn't mentioned talking again and she had relaxed sufficiently to come to his apartment again.

Of course it was always some excuse, respecting her family and maintaining the secret, that she never stayed the night. And while he feel asleep peacefully he woke just before the sun rose with his arms empty and his chest emptier.

Harry was tired of it and he would make her talk to him this time. He wanted more.

Ginny plopped down next to Harry and stole his glass before she looked over at the kids. Harry didn't move for fear that he may pull her onto his lap and ravish her with Ron right next to him and the kids in front of them.

Ron cleared his throat and excused himself. When gone Ginny ran her hands up Harry's thigh. He discreetly caressed her neck with the hand behind the sofa and she arched her back into his side. This is what they did when with family and they got a moment alone. It was like there own kind of foreplay and it drove them so crazy with hunger that they both couldn't speak a word to each other when they finally were alone except rip off each other's clothes.

"Nine tonight." He whispered in her ear.

"Ten. I have to put Victoire to bed and I think Percy and Audrey are arriving tonight as well." She told him with a sharp intake of breath as his breath tickled against her ear. Smirking slightly he lightly licked her lips and Ginny moaned low in her throat. Harry chuckled as Teddy came bouncing towards them. He opened his arms for his godson and felt that this would turn out to be the best Christmas he ever had.

Ginny however had left Harry and Teddy to go to the bathroom. Steadying herself she breathed in deeply.

"It has to be done Ginny." She told herself sternly. "You do not want what happened at Percy's wedding to happen at Ron and Hermione's. More than her brother's wedding Hermione had been the closest thing to a sister Ginny had ever had and she would not ruin this for Hermione.

Therefore she had to tell Harry the truth tonight. That would give them, best man and maid of honour, enough time to deal with it before the wedding.

She only hoped Harry would understand.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'd love to hear what you guys think of the first chapter of my very first Harry/Ginny fanfiction. Although, at 23, I still read and watch Harry Potter and Dragon Ball Z I've only recently become involved in the fandom part of Harry Potter.

If anyone hasn't read these really excellent reasons on why Harry chose Ginny before then I recommend that you do! The link is:

/features/essays/issue2/WhyHarryPickedGinny

It really affords great insight especially if you love reading or writing Harry/Ginny stories.

Until the next chapter,

Happy Reading!


	2. For Charity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Conquering Her Heart**

**Chapter Two**

_**For Charity**_

**GINNY** should have fell back, boneless-ly limp, on the soft bed having just been thoroughly satiated. Yet she was as stiff as cardboard and as nervous as a newborn filly trying to take her first steps.

She refused to look over at her lover however her rebellious neck turned, drawn by the sweet smell of his musky scent and the needy pull of her muscles. Ginny opened her big, brown eyes slowly and reluctantly looked at Harry. Strands of his messy, dark hair lay mischievously on his forehead, his long eyelashes kissing his sharp cheekbones softly and his strong jaw relaxed as he slept. He wasn't boyishly cute anymore but rather rakishly handsome now. His inner strength and struggles cloaking him with more maturity and experience now.

One of Harry's hands lay beneath her neck, his fingers tangled in her long hair, and the other lay gently on her flat stomach. Feeling his calloused, large hand on her bare skin made her stomach flutter and it was this that strengthened Ginny's resolve.

She could not do this any longer.

Ginny gently moved Harry's hand from her stomach and then peeked at him to see if he had awaken. He merely smiled gently and drew closer to her in his sleep, his nose brushing the sensitive crook of her neck. Something tugged painfully in Ginny's chest but she refused to pay it heed. Quietly wriggling away from Harry, Ginny arched her back slowly of Harry's soft bed, her head twisted in an awkward angle so she could see her hair in Harry's hand. Slowly her nimble fingers prised her hair from Harry's hold.

"_It's like beautiful, dancing flames." _

Ginny closed her eyes as Harry's words sounded in her mind as if he had uttered them at that very moment rather than years ago. Behind the darkness of her closed eyes Ginny saw the happy moment Harry had told her that, and it pained her to feel how far they had ventured from those less burdened years.

Silently padding around Harry's dark room she realised that she didn't need any light to find her scattered clothing since she had become so familiar with his surroundings. After she gathered her creased clothing she snatched her wand, from next to Harry's on his bedside table, and scampered softly into the hallway.

It was amazing how years after Harry had moved into Grimmauld Place it no longer felt like a dark mansion but a warm home. He had undoubtedly marked it as his own. His last link to Sirius, Harry hadn't had the heart to get rid of it. Eventually living in it permanently.

Dressing haphazardly Ginny rushed down the staircase and silently made her way through to the drawing room where her shoes had been kicked off on her arrival. A flickering fire was dying of in the room and Ginny sat on the couch so she could slip on her tiny shoes. Standing up she ran her hands over her crinkled shirt distractedly before she turned towards the fireplace.

A strangled scream screeched from Ginny's throat as a shadow descended upon her.

"Harry!" Ginny gasped shakily as she clutched her chest, her wand instinctively pointed at Harry.

He lifted his own wand at her, before turning it towards the fireplace. A soft flick later and the dying fire in the grate roared to life again as the many lamps around the room lit up softly. Ginny looked guiltily at Harry and saw that his eyes were narrowed behind the round frames of his glasses. Only Harry could make those awful glasses look … endearing.

He obviously hadn't had time to throw on a shirt as he had only a pair of jeans on his body. His strong chest littered with white scars, that each told a story of selfless bravery and courage, added to his masculine appeal. His dark jeans was not buttoned up and rode low on his hips revealing the dark hair that ran down his chest and disappeared below his waistline. Swallowing first Ginny looked up into his bright green eyes again.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked blandly. Yet Ginny couldn't help but hear accusation in his tone.

"Leaving." She replied simply yet stubbornly.

"Why?" He asked equally simply before glancing at his watch.

It was her uncle Fabian's watch that her mother had given Harry on his seventeenth birthday. It served as proof of all the things Ginny had been telling herself for a while now. She knew why he kept the old, battered watch. Sentimentally it could never be replaced. Just like her. It wasn't because he loved it, it was because it had come from the Weasleys.

Squaring her shoulders and keeping her back ramrod straight Ginny looked at Harry. "It's late Harry and I have to be up ..."

"Why?" Harry asked again and Ginny knew he was asking for the truth – not excuses – now.

Sighing she gazed longingly at the fireplace before turning to face Harry again. He had taken a step closer to her now and she really wished he had put on a shirt before coming down. It may have given her the time to leave. Or it wouldn't have been so distracting to look at him half naked now. She was in no doubt that he had nothing on under his jeans.

"I can't do this anymore Harry." Ginny blurted.

Harry's eyes widened as Ginny spoke. He had awoken the moment she had left his bed. He always did. The sudden chill that settled around him the moment Ginny left her side of his bed was almost as worse as approaching Dementors. She took all the joy with her. He had been disappointed that it was time for her to leave but when he had looked at his watch he had seen that it wasn't even midnight as yet. He had barely slept. Curious he came down to see if she was still here. Fortunately she was.

Yet she had looked like a little kid found in the act of a particularly naughty activity. In being caught unaware Ginny wasn't able to raise her barriers around her in time and it gave Harry a rare look into her expressive brown eyes. She looked to be struggling with some internal battles and while he knew all about those he couldn't understand what could possibly be causing Ginny hers.

Then she had told him clearly and loudly, unexpectedly though that she couldn't do this any longer. He felt his heart lurch hopefully at that declaration. He was thrilled that Ginny finally realised that she needed more from their relationship, that she needed more from him and he was obviously ready to give her that more. He opened his mouth to tell her this before she spoke again.

"Harry, it's been great. Really great. But I cant do this anymore. I'm sorry, it's not you, it's me. I've realised that this isn't what I want anymore. You aren't what I want anymore."

Without waiting for his reply she spun on her heel and stepped into the fireplace. She muttered "The Burrow" and was gone in a flash of spun gold and blazing fire of hair and green flames engulfing her.

Harry stood there, his mouth still agape, as her word's replayed themselves in his head over and over again.

* * *

"Ok, I cant take this any longer. What in Merlin's great name is going on between you and Harry?" Hermione blurted.

Ginny stiffened before the dressing mirror but was glad that she had her back to Hermione. Hermione was watching her closely, Ginny noticed from the side of the mirror. She did not turn to face Hermione rather she casually flicked her wand as she studied her reflection doubtfully in the mirror. She didn't much like make-up, preferring to do without it, but Hermione had insisted she use some today to "_enhance"_ her natural beauty.

"Very enchanting." The magical mirror spoke as if reading Ginny's mind and Ginny smirked pleased with herself.

"What do you mean?" Ginny finally questioned innocently when she was certain her voice wouldn't crack.

"You know very well what I mean." Hermione replied in a tone that said "don't patronise me, I'm the brightest witch of my age".

Ginny simply shrugged her bare shoulders and fiddled critically with her mane of long hair.

"Ginny!" Hermione shrieked softly in frustration and Ginny reluctantly turned around with a sigh to face her.

"What's wrong Hermione? I told you this is the best I could do with make-up. If you like you could cast a few charms for yourself." Ginny said in a bland, mocking tone that Hermione was not fooled by.

"Screw your make up. I'm talking about Harry ..."

"Hermione." Ginny gasped, eyes wide and mouth open, she mock protested at Hermione's language and Hermione glared at her.

"I know you and Harry have been seeing each other for the past three years now." Hermione looked smugly at Ginny and the redhead couldn't mask the shock that briefly flitted across her fair face. And she was positive that Hermione had noticed it too.

"Of course Hermione. I've been seeing all the family for the past three years." Ginny tried to cover.

"You haven't been sleeping with me though Ginny, I'm offended. Should I wear glasses for you now?" Hermione mocked and perspiration broke out on Ginny's upper lip.

Did Hermione really know? Did Harry tell her when he had promised Ginny he wouldn't tell anyone? If Hermione knew, who else knew? Did Ron know? Ginny's eyes grew wide in horror.

Hermione, really being the brightest witch of her age, sensed Ginny's inner turmoil. "It's only I that knows Ginny." She said softly and more reassuringly and Ginny sighed in relief. "However, if you aren't honest with me … well I might have to mention to Ron how you and Harry are always _busy_ at the same time."

"You cow." Ginny said in disbelief. She took no offence from Hermione's threat just as Hermione herself smirked at Ginny's insult. Neither meant it. It was a testament of how much they understood each other.

"Well having spent over a decade with Weasleys, I've learned a trick or two." Hermione replied proudly and Ginny smiled appreciatively at her future sister in law.

"Now out with it." Hermione said seriously and went to sit next to Ginny.

Ginny however, got up from her cushioned stool, and paced the length of the tiny room set up for her so she could change. "Why don't you ask Harry?"

"I'm asking you Ginny. Also, Harry will never speak about his feelings unless he wants to." Hermione answered.

"Why can't I be afforded the same courtesy then?" Ginny tried to stall.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Because you've never not shared stuff with me until after the war. And it wasn't that I didn't realise it. _You_ didn't realise it. Every time I tried to talk to you, you changed the subject. I know it wasn't me you needed, but after you left, I promised I would never afford you that courtesy again." Hermione finished wisely.

Ginny stopped pacing in surprise at Hermoione's words. Her future sister in law was right of course, Hermione was always right. Ginny was just glad that Hermione understood her so well or they would not have had such a good relationship. Ginny smiled gratefully at Hermione before resuming her pacing and playing with her hair.

"How did you know?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Well every time you were around Harry was always busy. Every night. One night I flooed the Burrow and you weren't there. All your parents knew was that you were out. It was quite late. Coincidently Ron had said that Harry hadn't answered his floo that night too. The next day I stopped by Harry's and he was in the shower. So I dropped some papers of for him in his study. You had left your scarf behind."

"Scarf?" Ginny asked uncomprehendingly.

"A velvet blue scarf your mum had knitted you that very Christmas. Embroidered with a large, golden 'G' on one end." Hermione said mockingly with raised eyebrows. "Well I started to keep a closer eye on you two and while very subtle, I saw the intimate looks you two exchange when you think no one is watching. Oh and one supper I saw Harry with his hand on your thigh while I pretended to drop something so I could look underneath the table." Hermione finished proudly.

Ginny stared bemusedly at Hermione. It was just like Hermione to talk about something she had figured out as if it was a particularly difficult Arithmacy problem. And Ginny couldn't help but laugh mentally at the amount of spy work and effort Hermione had put in to her relationship with Harry. Ginny groaned again.

"I hope you aren't expecting marks for this." Ginny said drily and Hermione rolled her eyes again.

"What I'm expecting is the truth. I've ignored it for years now because it's made you two happy. But after a week of avoiding each other and Harry glowering at you while you moped around like moaning Myrtle in his absence has left me with no choice but to ask. As a concerned friend and future family member."

"He does sort of glower at me now doesn't he." Ginny said absent mindedly as she sighed at Hermione's formal speech of trying to reasonably and logically extract information from an unwilling source.

"Ginny." Hermione chastised and she sighed reluctantly.

"Harry and I were seeing each other for a while now. But it wasn't a relationship of any sort. It was just casual sex." Ginny said insipidly.

She expected outrage from Hermione. Maybe even reasons why she shouldn't even say such things aloud. To be reminded about morals and values and their beliefs and what her mother or six brothers would say about it. She never imagined, that after that candid confession, all she would receive was a deep frown creasing Hermione's features and no verbal judgement at all from her friend.

"You say it casually Ginny. But I've known both you and Harry for a long time now. You both are my best friends. I cant imagine either of you having a relationship for casual sex alone." Hermione said simply.

Ginny sighed. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Well it was, alright. Harry and I have always had this sort of chemistry that draws us together. We're attracted to one another yes, but that doesn't mean there was a relationship there."

Hermione's frown deepened. "Did that explosive chemistry just fizz out?"

Now Ginny frowned. "No." That had never been a problem between them.

"Then you better start explaining everything to me. From the very beginning and why exactly you feel the way you do. And start making sense." Hermione said sternly.

The two young witches stared at each other and Ginny knew that she would not be able to deter Hermione now. She also knew that she could trust Hermione. She had always been able to trust the older witch. Even though Hermione had been Harry's friend first, his best friend, Hermione had never broken Ginny's confidences about Harry to him or anyone else. It had also been Hermione's advice in school that had finally gotten Harry to take notice of her.

"Alright." Ginny took in a deep breath before she moved to sit rigidly opposite Hermione.

She told Hermione how a few days after the war Harry had sought her out. She had been sitting up in the astronomy tower with Neville when Harry had come up. She had still been shocked and disbelieving about Fred's death. Ginny had always been the closest to the twins. Ron and her were too close in age and bickered frequently. Percy was too stiff for Ginny to take comfort in him and he was the most overbearingly protective of all, and that was saying something since she had two brothers older than Percy. While Bill and Charlie could never understand her more mischievous nature and were the brothers a girl went to when she needed spare gold for something or someone for sound advice and simple comfort.

Fred and George however were her favourites. They were protective but didn't always underestimate her. They didn't see her as a helpless baby girl, they respected her as a person of her own and sometimes involved her in their pranks. Because of such she always felt like she could confide in them.

And then Fred was gone. It felt like she had lost George too because you could never get one without the other. They were inseparable. And even a blind person could see that George was sinking fast.

"I was devastated." Ginny whispered in remembrance before she continued, her eyes glazing over so she didn't even see Hermione before her, swimming back up the stream of her past.

Harry had come looking for her. The moment she had seen him Ginny had run straight for him. He held her in his strengthening arms as she clung to his broadening shoulders and wept her heart out. She took heed from his silent strength but she had failed to give him a choice in that moment. Ginny had held onto him and he had probably stayed because of guilt and his own grief. She couldn't say how long she had cried for and eventually, when her sobs had dried itself out and she was left feeling drained and pathetic, she had found herself in a room in the Gryffindor tower. She must have fallen asleep then.

Ginny had felt ashamed of herself. She had never cried so much in her life. And she had been selfish. Taking so much of comfort from Harry that she hadn't even thought about how he must have felt. How badly he must have been hurting. Although he hadn't complained, he had been there when she had awoken. Sitting at her bedside watching her intently.

"Harry." She had whispered softly, unsure of what exactly to say to him, and he had taken a deep breath.

"I should have been there more for you Gin ..."

"Harry, you don't ..." She tried to interrupt him but he shook his head forcefully and looked at her with such determination that she stayed silent and let him continue.

Walking towards her he had settled on the edge of her bed gripping her hands painfully in his own. "It could have been you. Instead of … " He couldn't say Fred's name but he continued anyway. "And if I had come back to you gone, I would have survived for nothing. I've put you through so much and you've always given me only the best of you. And I always knew that. And I took advantage of that I think. I won't any longer."

Hearing his words was all she'd ever needed. It helped Ginny to overcome her immediate grief and be strong for her family. Yet after the funerals of Fred and Remus and Tonks, it wasn't the same any longer. They kept having nightmares about the war. Their experiences were different however and they felt like they didn't want to burden the other with their experiences. Harry refused to talk to Ginny. To confide in her and she had felt shut out. Hurt. Yet he would spend hours talking to others. Once she had even over heard Harry talking to an infant Teddy in his crib and it had made her feel more unwanted.

"Do you know that Remus left a letter for Harry with Andromeda?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"No." The other witch shook her head.

Ginny told Hermione how she had overheard Harry talking to Teddy. He had told Teddy that Remus had said Harry would have been a great godfather. Harry was like a favourite, fun uncle – like Sirius – but would always teach Teddy the difference between what was right and what was wrong. Remus and Tonks knew there was a possibility they wouldn't survive the war. Ginny had felt guilty for eavesdropping and was about to leave when she had heard her own name.

"And then there's Ginny. I don't know what's gotten into her lately but I swear it's like she's a completely different person. Funny thing is Tonks approved of Ginny and said that she and I would be good for you. I'm not so sure." Not being able to hear anymore Ginny had fled Andromeda's house that day.

"Ginny, I'm sure Harry was just ..."

"No Hermione." Ginny cut in. "Don't make excuses for him. Don't you see. We had changed after the war and Harry wanted that funny girl he had fell for in school. I was hurting and I couldn't be her anymore. But Harry couldn't just let me go because now their was an orphaned baby whose parents were depending on him and I to take care of him."

Ginny and Harry's time together had seemed more darker after that. Ginny felt resentful that Harry hadn't realised why she was behaving the way she was. Then she would feel guilty for being upset at him when he had so much to deal with. Again she would get angry at him for putting everything else before her. Then Ginny would feel like a terrible person when she saw the people Harry was helping. It was an endless cycle of confusion and unhappiness that left her drained, dishevelled and moody. It caused the greatest strain on their relationship.

They were uncomfortable and stiff when they weren't physically engaged. And soon there wasn't any talking at all. There were only touches and feelings but they were both drowning in each other's hurt and pain. Holding onto the happy feelings so long since felt by feeding their unhappiness with sex. It wasn't healthy or normal and something was going to have to give.

"Percy's wedding was the final straw." Ginny explained. "It was how I had always thought Harry and I would be. Happy and in love. But we weren't. We were fighting more often than not. Over the silliest of things. He was never there anymore. I don't blame him though. I was a nightmare. The time we spent alone became a few hours at night before I left for the Burrow each evening. And I think we only did that because neither had the courage to say exactly what we felt. He didn't even come to the Quidditch match at Hogwarts when I told him Gwenog was going to come watch me play. Slughorn had arranged it but Harry had forgotten."

Ginny told Hermione that she had chosen Quiddith at first because it was rebellious. She knew her family would not be happy with her choice of profession due to the war. While everyone else was becoming Auror's or Healers she was playing sport. But the world had needed entertainment. It was why Fred and George had started Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes in the first place. To create some cheer.

Ginny was also rather good at Quidditch. And when you were in the air, high up from the ground, the wind stinging your face and the adrenaline making your blood pump invigoratingly in your veins it was like all your worries were left on the ground below you. Everything was minuscule and unimportant besides winning. Scoring goals, overcoming other opponents. It made her feel alive again. Even an injury reminded her that she wasn't dead and empty but she could still feel and it helped her breathe again. And so she had. She'd breathed in new life.

"And then ..." Ginny halted staring up at Hermione for the first time since she had started speaking.

She had been glad that Hermione had not interrupted her. Rather the older witch had just listened rapturously. Now she wasn't sure she could go on. Hermione's eyes were flooding with unshed tears.

"Then you left." Hermione spoke gently and Ginny nodded, unable to speak. "And then what happened Ginny." Hermione coaxed softly.

Feeling as if she had been holding it in for ever Ginny felt the words slip from her mouth as if she had been given Veritaserim.

"And then I found out I was pregnant." Hermione gasped and Ginny flinched.

Hermione opened her mouth but she looked, as she had in her second year, when she had been petrified. If the situation had been different Ginny would have laughed at being able to leave Hermione Granger speechless.

Ginny used Hermione's silence to her advantage. Quickly explaining how exactly she had found out about her condition after she had left when she kept getting sick. She had been confused and hurt. Cursing fate and Merlin and Harry and herself. She had just managed to find herself again, live a little less encumbered with grief and hurt and failure when everything she had been trying to re-build came crashing around her. She had felt trapped and hurt and she was scared that Harry would feel the same. She had already felt like she had forced him into a relationship once.

He was with her because he had known her for years. Because he was grief stricken and guilty. He had been with her because she was a Weasley and he wanted to remain attached to her family, not her. He stayed with her for fear of hurting her family and being isolated from the only familial love he had ever known. Knowing that Ron, his best mate, would not forgive him for leaving her, Ron's sister, broken. Or to make up for the past. She was convinced. She ignored the sceptical look that crossed Hermione's face and continued because she didn't know if she'd ever be able to be brave enough again to confide her deepest, darkest secrets.

"I was getting ready to come back home. To tell Harry and then it happened. I started to bleed." Tears rolled freely from Ginny's eyes now and she was powerless to stop them. A dam from years ago had burst.

Hermione gasped, shedding tears she could no longer hold back, but did not speak. Instead she got up and wrapped her arms fiercely around Ginny. She shushed her soothingly and Ginny clung onto her. When her heartbreaking sobs had stuttered to a complete stop Ginny felt lighter. A little less burdened and free. When finally Hermione let go of her she breathed in deeply.

"Oh Ginny, you've been through so much. And all alone too. You shouldn't have had to go through that. Not by yourself. You had all of us here. But I can see how you would have doubted that after what happened after the war. Is that why you stayed away for so long?"

Ginny nodded. She was a witch. She could have apparated anywhere she wanted to. Yet she was glad her family had accepted her excuses of sightseeing while travelling and needing to be near her team for practice sessions without complaint. "I couldn't face Harry or the family. I hadn't wanted the baby and then when I had finally accepted it, even started to care for a life growing inside me, I had lost it. Ironic isn't it? But it was my punishment, I know that now."

"You mustn't say that." Hermione scolded. And she babbled a quick statistic about how many young women lost their babies early on. This brought a small smile to Ginny's lips. When in doubt a fact could solve anything for Hermione.

"But what happened _now_ Ginny? Why have you ended things this time?" Hermione questioned.

"Don't you see Hermione." Ginny protested as she got up again pacing the floors maddeningly. "Harry and I may have chemistry. A relationship that's tied together by family and friends and what we've been through but that's _it_! We've proved that we can't have a normal relationship."

"Ginny, you guys were put through a completely abnormal situation. We were all caught up in the aftermath of the war. Harry may have taken you for granted, yes; he may have not known how to have a normal relationship, yes; but you two could have worked through it." Hermione encouraged.

"But we couldn't. We fell apart." Ginny cried.

"Only because you two are too stubborn for your own good. You ran away and he let you."

"Exactly!" Ginny cried triumphantly. "He let me Hermione. He didn't really want me. If he did he would have came after me."

In truth it was something that had cemented Ginny's beliefs that Harry had never really loved her. And even that was something that she had taken for granted. After all, Harry had never actually said those three words to her.

"Oh Ginny, I thought you understood Harry better than any of us." Hermione said sadly.

"I thought I did too. But it seems like as you grow up familiarity and childhood attraction isn't enough to sustain a mature relationship is it. Because we fell apart at the first blow of trouble."

Hermione shook her head swiftly. "And so why after three years Harry wasn't with anyone but the moment you returned he jumps you?"

Ginny smiled at Hermione's words. "It's because Harry has yet to find a witch who sees him for him. Everyone only wants him because he's famous Harry Potter, boy who lived, chosen one, defeater of the dark lord." Ginny said disgustedly and Hermione smiled as if this answered all the difficult questions in her head.

"I'm sure if there was someone who didn't know him for him he'd give them a try. I saw him months back with Gabrielle Delacour when she came to visit Fleur Hermione. He was laughing with her and he just looked so happy and comfortable in her company." Ginny confided.

"Ginny, Harry thinks of Gabrielle as a little sister."

"He thought of me like that at one time too. And Gabrielle has harboured a crush on Harry for a while now too." Ginny replied and her ironic meaning wasn't lost on Hermione. "Anyway, I haven't been able to make Harry laugh like that since fifth year. And he still feels like I'm too fragile to be himself with me again. That's not the Harry I know or want. It took me seeing him with Gabrielle to realise I was being selfish and holding onto something that hadn't been going anywhere for years."

"I don't think Harry every saw you as a little sister." Ginny was surprised that from everything she had said, what Harry had seen her has was the only thing that registered with Hermione.

Deciding that the conversation was pointless now, as she had already made up her mind, she looked determinedly at Hermione. Injecting all the strength and courage she could muster into her voice after her emotional admittances Ginny said; "Well I just want Harry to be happy and I'm not the one who can make him happy now. Harry's a great guy."

"He is." Hermione agreed simply, acknowledging Ginny's blazing look of stubbornness, and fell into a contemplative silence. This did not go unnoticed by Ginny who narrowed her eyes at her.

"Hermione, I've trusted you with this. These are things I've not told another living soul. Promise me you won't tell Harry or even Ron." Ginny begged.

"Of course I wouldn't." Hermione snapped in an affronted tone. But Ginny was not convinced.

"Hermione, I also want you to promise me that you will not interfere. After everything I've been through I can not afford to have my heart broken again by dashed hopes. This time I don't think I can ever recover. Three times is the maximum." Ginny pleaded and she saw Hermione's expression falter before something else flashed across Hermione's face. It was gone too quickly and Ginny couldn't place it. "Hermione." she warned.

Hermione lifted her hands in a placating fashion. "You can trust me Ginny. I'd never hurt you." and Ginny believed that but she also knew that sometimes the best of intentions could go awry.

Before she could demand more from Hermione, possibly even an unbreakable vow, Hermione rushed towards her. She embraced her in a hug that would make even Mrs Weasley proud before looking closely at Ginny.

"I'm really proud of you." She said strongly and Ginny smiled broadly at this. Ginny didn't know how heart warming her smile was when it was real.

"Are you making a move on me Hermione?" Ginny teased to lighten the mood in the tiny room they occupied and Hermione rolled her eyes good naturedly. Picking up her wand the brown haired witch turned towards Ginny.

"Growing up with all those brothers have left you hopeless in some departments." She said playfully. "Fortunately for you, you're good looking though." Hermione beamed as she swished her wand articulately in Ginny's face and over the head of red tresses.

* * *

Harry had a very satisfied smile on his face as he watched the events of the evening unfold. Not that he in anyway enjoyed watching females preen and smile for the bidders, upon a heavily draped stage that would not be out of place in a Muggle strip club. Yet he reminded himself that this was for a good cause. A cause close to his own heart. For charity.

He had to hand it to Hermione though. She sure knew how to bring together Muggle world ideas with the magical world's thoughts quite neatly. What was it she had said; oh yes …

"No matter the world or age Harry society will always have the same thoughts on social hierarchy and men will always think with the broomsticks in their pants."

A fond smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he had looked horrified at Hermione's choice of words. She had been such a smart mouth who could be almost painfully formal at times yet sometimes she would surprise him with her candour. Ron's doing Harry had no doubt.

Tonight however he was thoroughly excited to see Hermione's "big catch" for the auction. Hermione had the ability to convince some of the most notable and beautiful witches of their time to auction themselves off, for a dinner with some of the smarmiest old blokes that had the good fortune of being wealthy. Yet the woman had all been very graceful in accepting that it had all been done in the name of charity.

Being raised by Muggles, both Harry and Hermione had an affinity for helping Muggle born witches and wizards, or descendants of magical folks, left with Muggle families as orphans. Harry, who knew first hand, how awful a magical being's childhood could be while living in a Muggle environment. Therefore creating a magical orphanage was very appealing to him. It took time and effort and funds though.

Harry would happily give all the gold in his vault for the cause but Hermione had stepped in. Of course he and her had handed in a hefty sum of gold to start of the proceedings but Hermione had ran with his initial idea. She had taken care of all the finer details – which he was very glad off – and allowed him to be a silent partner but still give in his input on most matters. Especially the ones that meant a great deal to him. And so that was all he cared about. Hermione had thought that having wizards and witches apart of it would be better than just setting up something else for the magical world to be ignorant about. She was right of course. And five years after the war had seemed the perfect opportunity for their idea.

Now he was smirking as he thought of Hermione's victim for tonight. Ginny Weasley. Knowing how much Ginny hated being in the spot light Harry's smirk turned into a full blown smile as he raised his drink happily to his lips. He was going to enjoy this. For weeks now she had ignored him, avoided him and surrounded herself with others whenever he was at the Burrow. He wondered if she even visited the bathroom when he was around.

He was angry. She had no right to simply just tell him _"she couldn't do this anymore"_ and then walk out on him. He thought bitterly. She bloody well owed him an explanation and he would not let her just decide for the both of them. It wasn't just about her. He was in this as well. Harry would definitely corner her today. She could not escape him tonight. He knew all the ins and outs of this place. Hell he had even broke into it at one stage. A wicked smile played on his lips.

The curtains drew itself magically open while the sleazy voice of the evening's auctioneer announced Ginny's arrival. Harry's smile, which had grown wider, died on his lips. His jaw parted slightly and his eyes burned from not being able to blink.

* * *

"Do I have to go out there like this?" Ginny griped while she fidgeted anxiously with her hair.

"Stop that." Hermione scolded while tugging Ginny's hand away from her red curls.

"Urgh. My hair has never felt this stiff in my life and I swear I can't smile because I'm afraid my make-up will crack." Ginny cringed as if testing her theory.

"Well I think you look utterly gorgeous." Hermione beamed and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"But Hermione, they don't want this dolled up version of Ginny Weasley. They want the famous Hollyhead Harpies chaser Ginny. Can't I wear my Quidditch robes instead?" Ginny reasoned.

She was still confused as to how exactly Hermione had convinced her to agree to this. She would have never, in a million years, ever sign up for something like this. It was ridiculous and vain and stupid. And if it wasn't one of Hermione's own personal ventures Ginny would not have agreed to it even after all the begging Hermione had done.

"Believe me, no man wants a woman who's plain. No matter how much they say looks don't count." Hermione said bitterly.

"So I'm plain in my Quidditch robes?" Ginny asked amused.

"No, of course not." Hermione snapped. "You're very beautiful and you're also quite intelligent so you know exactly what I meant. Now get out there and strut your stuff. It's for charity." Hermione cajoled and Ginny groaned.

Ginny straightened her bare shoulders and walked from behind the thick velvet drapes as she heard the excited voice of the auctioneer boom her welcome upon stage. _'Well here goes.'_ Ginny thought with a morbid expression before plastering a vapid smile, she reserved for interviews only, upon her face.

Ginny lifted the floaty material of peach chiffon around her thighs so she could walk without the fear of tripping along the endless pieces of off cuts attached to the gold band around her waist. She stuck out her chest against the lace corset of her outfit and tilted her head slightly to one side as she smiled serenely at the crowd below her.

There was a moment of shocked silence that was popped by a stunned cry of "Merlin's beard!" Chatter erupted in the crowd gathered elegantly in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Hosting this annual event at the Ministry was a monumental sign of how far the magical world had progressed since the days of Fudge and Voldermort. Now, under Kingsley's fair and just beliefs, Hermione's impressive magical laws and Harry's hidden suggestions in Kingsley's ear made this world a better place for all to live in. Hermione had really done well Ginny thought distractedly before giving a helpless smile at the crowd for her future sister in law's efforts. _'For charity.'_

"May I introduce to you the lovely Ginevra Weasley, famous Hollyhead Harpies chaser who recently scored ..." Ginny drowned out the flattering voice of the auctioneer as she tried to find a familiar face in the sea of colourful robes.

"One hundred galleons." Ginny's head shot up to see who had bid for her and her eyes widened in shock. _'Really.'_ She thought frightened as she turned around to look at Hermione helplessly. Hermione was peering behind the thick curtains like a proud mother on her child's first play performance.

Hermione however was not looking worried. She was beaming so much it looked like someone had stuck their wand in her throat with a lumos spell still on. Seeing Ginny's worried look she grinned reassuringly at her and gave her the thumbs up. Ginny narrowed her eyes at her before turning a pleasant smile towards her first bidder again. She didn't have to look at him for long though as another bidder raised the stakes. Higher and higher they went.

* * *

Harry stared helplessly at Ginny as she walked onto the stage. The light colour of her robes making her skin glow and her hair shine like he had never seen before. He had always known how beautiful she was yet he had never realised how utterly gorgeous she could be. Dressed like this she looked like something out of a fantasy. A Goddess sent here to defeat him. She smiled shyly at the crowd, tilting her head to the side, causing her thick locks to fall to the side of her face bearing her creamy shoulders to his deprived sight. It reflected the light around the room sparking like live fire and glinting like spun gold in the bright glow.

Harry jerked upright as he felt a finger pushing his jaw closed from under his chin.

"Mouth closed Potter. It's not a very attractive look on you." Harry turned and cringed at being caught drooling by one of his least favourite people in the world right now.

"It's just that I know her Bell." Harry said honestly.

Bell looked like he had just completed an Auror assignment faster than Harry had. "Yes, she is your best mates sister right? And who would have thought it." Lemicus Bell gave a cold chuckle and Harry grit his teeth.

It was then that he noticed that Bell wasn't the only wizard looking at Ginny as if she were a particularly dazzling sugar quill. Every other wizard in the room were looking as if they were deciding how much of gold they had in the bags or vaults to buy a date with Ginny. While all the witches, Harry saw, were looking at her with begrudging admiration. Harry really didn't know what to expect. Why wouldn't other wizards find Ginny attractive. She had always been popular and beautiful at school. Her vivacious personality and kind heart was something that made her inner beauty manifest on the outside to compliment her lovely good looks. That and she was now a famous Quidditch player.

As if to impress upon him his own points a particularly oily voice screamed "One hundred galleons." There was an out pour of gasps from the crowd and Harry's fingers tightened around his glass.

He didn't want Ginny going out with any of these wizards here tonight. Especially not when she had recently just left him. He knew he would go crazy thinking about it as already wild images of Ginny laughing and talking to someone else burst into his mind.

And while Harry furiously sought out a solution to his problem the bids went higher and higher still. He could afford her. Of course he could. But the issue was doing it here. It would be public knowledge and then he could just imagine the scandal that would cause. The Daily Prophet would have a field day with this. Then the Weasleys would never let him live it down and he could just imagine the thoughts that would go through her brothers heads. Mrs Weasley would already begin planning a wedding and he couldn't let them down all over again. But Ginny …

Ginny would murder him. Especially after she had walked out on him a week ago. She would think it a ploy to get her back and she would not take kindly to it. She would also accuse him of trying to save her and not be happy about it. He really couldn't afford to make her any more angry.

"Three hundred galleons."

Harry started to panic. He rubbed his jaw stiffly and wondered if anyone would mind if he stole Ginny away from here. He could cast a fairly good disillusionment charm on himself and then do the same to her and drag her away. Then Hermione would kill him. Well it would be worth it. But if he was dead then Hermione would just auction of Ginny again and then he wouldn't be there to save her.

"Three hundred and twenty galleons."

_Did she even want saving?_

"Three hundred and fifty galleons."

_He could always use a memory charm on everyone present. He was a very skilled Auror after all._

"Three hundred and eighty galleons."

He watched as Ginny blushed furiously and look down uncomfortably, biting her lip. She looked so helpless and innocent in that moment that anyone who didn't know her would not know how feisty and determined she could be. How fierce and proud she was and how when she got angry her eyes sparked fire.

"One thousand galleons."

Harry's heart jumped as the crowd went dead still. He distantly heard glass shatter but he could do nothing but cringe as Hermione squealed when she fell forward from behind the curtain she was using to hide behind, as every eye in the room, including Ginny's, turned to glare in his direction.

* * *

Ginny was becoming slightly weary during the auction. She felt a bit dirty and she wondered how other witches enjoyed this. There was nothing complementing about a bunch of grubby, desperate wizards looking at you as if you were a particularly tasty piece of meat. She didn't care if someone offered her a thousand galleons. She would not feel like she was worth ten times that in her current situation. She really would have to talk to Hermione about this.

There had to be a more decent way of raising funds for the orphanage. The bids was up to three hundred galleons and the last bidder was a foul looking wizard. He was short and pudgy, his balding head, beady eyes and yellow teeth reminded her of the vile Amycus Carrow and Ginny shuddered. She swallowed painfully as old memories threatened to resurface. She looked down uncomfortably and chewed her bottom lip again.

"One thousand galleons." Ginny's head shot up and it wasn't difficult to find her bidder.

His voice was new and strong and steady. It carried loudly and clearly along the too heavily decorated entrance hall. It seemed every head had turned towards him and Ginny felt faint at what she saw.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Nothing like a little suspense to keep it interesting … well at least I hope it's interesting.

So more insight on Ginny's feelings here. I can't promise that this story will be particularly angsty or dramatic or humorous. It's a romance definitely and the feel of the story will depend on the moods of the characters – if I manage to portray that properly with words.

We're definitely going to get more of Harry's feelings come next chapter and slowly but surely we'll be able to unravel the emotions and issues keeping one of our favourite couple's apart. With a few curve balls along the way of course. ;-) So until next time … Happy reading!


	3. Their Own Good

**Conquering Her Heart**

**Chapter Three**

_**Their Own Good**_

"**ONE** thousand galleons." Ginny's head shot up and it wasn't difficult to find her bidder.

His voice was new and strong and steady. It carried loudly and clearly along the too heavily decorated entrance hall. It seemed every head had turned towards him and Ginny felt faint at what she saw.

Her bidder was tall and handsome. Even from this far away, squinting against the too bright, flickering lamps, Ginny could see his confident smile of full lips set against a classically handsome face. His nose was perfectly aligned and his eyes were a deep blue against his flawless skin. His thick, dark brown hair was set in neat tufts of spikes and he looked utterly gorgeous. That was not, however, what made Ginny feel faint. She had come across many a handsome wizard in her line of work.

It was not relief either – from being purchased by a wizard who did not look like he wanted to devour her and then wear her fleshless, bones around his neck – that Ginny was feeling as her heart hammered against her chest as if demanding it be released immediately. It was who her nameless bidder was standing next to that made Ginny feel as if she were about to swoon pitifully into a puddle on stage. Harry, her Harry – ok, maybe not her Harry – but Harry Potter nonetheless was standing beside her unknown bidder.

He looked furious, his cheeks drawn taut against his bones and glowing a scary shade of red. His eyes flashed dangerously and Ginny felt herself shudder involuntarily. Although it was not a shiver of fear. It was something more primal and darker, responding to a warning of some sort that he seemed to be directing straight at her. Harry had never looked at her in such a way before. A look of pure desire combined with a burning need to punish her, raging like a swirling storm in his now savage eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat and she licked her lips nervously, uncertain if it wasn't actually in anticipation of what his intense look seemed to promise her. Then her eyes travelled slowly to his hand. Blood trickled down the side of it as a broken glass lay crunched in his hold.

"Sold." The auctioneer's voice seemed to break through the sudden spell that had enchanted Harry and Ginny as if they were the only people in the room. Blinking her surroundings into focus once again it seemed to bring to life the voices of all the other wizards and witches in the room.

"Mr Bell, if you would be so kind as to join us on stage." The over excited auctioneer called to Ginny's highest bidder.

Mr Bell, as he had been called, strode confidently towards her, blocking Harry from her sight. As he neared though Ginny couldn't help but think she had been wrong before. He was not handsome really, but truly beautiful. She tried to think if she had ever heard of him before but her brain failed to recognise him.

She looked past his broad shoulders towards were Harry once was but saw only empty space standing there now. She sighed heavily and jumped slightly when a soft hand was placed gently against her arm. Ginny turned around and looked relieved to see Hermione standing beside her. She was obviously excited at the amount of gold Ginny had raised but a deep frown was creasing her forehead as she looked towards Bell. Ginny followed Hermione's gaze to the tall stranger before her.

"Lemicus Bell." Hermione whispered in quite explanation close to Ginny's ear. "He works with Harry and Ron in the Auror department."

Lemicus Bell's black robes were sitting immaculately upon his wide shoulders. He was arranging to have the gold transferred from his vault with the auctioneer, his head bent low to discuss the details with the other wizard as his hands confidently signed a piece of parchment. As if he sensed their eyes upon him he turned around to look at the witches behind him.

One blue eye winked playfully at Ginny and his full mouth smiled reassuringly at her. She smiled weakly in response and the interaction did not go unnoticed by an ever watchful Hermione.

* * *

Hermione Granger was not someone who thought of herself as meddlesome. She considered herself rather to be a good friend to those in need. Therefore she knew she would have to intervene, and quickly too, if she wanted to save two people who she loved like siblings from any more heartache.

She sighed as she entered her apartment and went into her room. She neatly placed away her bag, scarf and gloves in its compartment before kicking of her shoes and lining them neatly in it's place next to its kind. She padded softly into her kitchen to make herself a hot cup of tea.

As Hermione sat at her breakfast counter her eyes glazed over while her mind reeled over today's incidents. After everything that Ginny had shared with her she felt as if it would be impossible to sit back and do nothing. The most she could do was hear Harry out and give him a little push in the right direction. That would not be interfering she told herself as she remembered Ginny had made her promise to not say anything to Harry. She would not break Ginny's trust but she could ask Harry, as she had asked Ginny today, what was going on between the two. All rational and completely logical of course.

Settling this mental battle in her mind Hermione picked up her wand and took in a deep breath to strengthen her resolve. Closing her eyes she cast a _patronus_ charm to send a very important message to someone who deserved to be involved in this.

She pulled out another cup from her gleaming cupboard and started making a second cup of tea. Five minutes later her fireplace roared to life as her fiancée entered her living room.

"What's up?" He called, looking a little worried as he did a quick survey of her apartment. Seeing that she was fine Ron went to place a loving kiss on his fiancée's lips. She smiled wearily at him.

Ron and Harry still, unfortunately, tended to be a bit more defensive even in these times of peace. She didn't blame them though. During the first year she had hardly slept without Ron beside her. Harry and Ron however were Auror's and the things they've experienced and learned were too ingrained in them now.

"I just wanted to see you." Hermione shrugged casually but that did not fool Ron. He turned her around and stared at her sceptically. "Ok, ok. I need to talk to you about something important, but first you have to promise me that you will not blow your top off and remain calm until after I'm done."

Ron looked a bit more worried now. "Does this have something to do with the auction, is Ginny alright? She hadn't come back to the Burrow before I left just now." Hermione frowned at that but decided she would reassure Ron first.

"No, the auction went fine. Brilliant actually, but this does have something to do with Ginny." Hermione said.

"Did she skivy off on you?" Ron questioned amusedly.

"No, she was there. Ok sit down Ron." Hermione ordered and Ron, slightly baffled and impatiently curious to find out what Hermione had to say, took the cup of tea she was offering him and sat across her at the breakfast counter.

Hermione did not rush to speak as she waved her wand so some biscuits could present themselves for Ron. She watched as he happily ate some and she sipped her tea calmly. All the while her brain was whirring with activity. Where should she start and how much should she say? She needed Ron on her side for this or Harry would just tell her to mind her own business and then make her swear not to confide in Ron. _'This is for their own good.'_ Hermione thought and when they're finally happy they will get over it.

"Ron, am I right in saying that you and the rest of the family still hold out hope for Harry and Ginny getting back together?" Hermione asked tentatively.

Ron shrugged, looking a little taken aback by this. "Well yeah, you know how everyone loves Harry and wants him to be apart of the family officially." Ron said.

Hermione frowned at this. "Ron, is that the only reason you want Harry to be with Ginny. So he can officially be family, isn't he family enough?" Ron could hear the reproach in Hermione's tone and said hastily.

"Well no, of course not. All I'm saying is that we all know how those two feel about each other even if they don't realise it themselves. And I know how happy being with Harry would make Ginny. Also I think she's good for him too. I mean think about it Hermione, after Ginny had left Harry blamed himself so much so that he had even distanced himself from the family."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement and Ron continued. "It took a lot of persuading from you, me and George to get Harry to come over again. Bill's sour face and death glares combined with Percy's pompous judgements didn't help either. And then he refused to even look at another witch again, for some time. Every time you set him up he always had something to complain about. I thought he was going to be a monk until he actually started dating by himself. Then again it was like no one was ever good enough." Ron sighed as if he hadn't realised something until now. "And then he just sort of buried himself in his work and Teddy didn't he and I well … gave up." He flinched at his reluctant confession.

Hermione nodded again but smiled reassuringly at him. "Ron, when you were trying to help me set up Harry after Ginny left, weren't you upset that he hadn't went after her?"

Ron frowned before he sighed. "Look Hermione, where are you going with all of this? Did something happen tonight?"

"Ron, do you trust me?" Hermione avoided his question for now.

"Of course." He answered immediately.

"Good, then I need you to answer me first and I promise I'll explain it all to you when we're done." Ron nodded, feeling a little like they were back at Hogwarts trying to solve a mystery, before Hermione asked him to continue.

"Look, after the war we were all sort of messed up. More so Harry than anyone else. I didn't approve of Ginny running straight back to him after he had broken her heart. Also I felt like Harry should have dealt with his issues first before dragging Ginny into his life. But it was obvious they needed each other and were seeking comfort from each other – not unlike you and I. Harry obviously spoke to me first."

"He did?" Hermione interrupted a little surprised that she was unaware of this conversation but Ron nodded and continued.

"Yeah, and he told me he'd never hurt Ginny again. I wanted to tell him to wait, to give it some time. That there were still other Death Eaters out there who would love nothing to hurt him and use Ginny to do so. But he had looked so haunted and hurt and when he was with Ginny he looked peaceful. Then I thought how I would have felt if someone asked me to stay away from you at a time like that and I couldn't do it."

Hermione gushed mentally at her fiancé's thoughtfulness but didn't dare interrupt him yet. There'd be time enough later to show him how much she loved and appreciated him.

"Well I told him I was fine with it. But I knew. I knew when they were falling apart. He's my best mate and she's my sister. I think Harry felt as if he couldn't come talk to me and a part of me didn't want to hear it. I was glad they were falling apart." Ron admitted and his cheeks flushed guiltily as he looked remorsefully at his tea. Hermione reached out and squeezed his hand. Seeing in her eyes that she didn't blame him he courageously continued.

"So when Ginny left I was relieved. Yes Harry was a nightmare and Ginny was far way from us but I felt like it was for the best. That things could have been worse. They were … you know." Ron looked put off by it and Hermione knew exactly what he was referring to. "She's my baby sister. I just wanted her to be happy and I blamed Harry for not making her happy. She deserved better."

"Do you still feel that way?" Hermione asked.

Ron sighed and shook his head. "No, because I saw how Harry was after Ginny had left." Ron said as he got up and paced the kitchen floor. "I felt guilty I think that's why I tried to set him up with other witches after that. He was really cut up about it and I realised he really cared about her and regretted not being there for her. It wasn't entirely his fault. But I didn't know how to tell him that."

Hermione got up and went to hold onto Ron's arms, keeping him grounded. "It wasn't your fault either Ron. And there was nothing wrong with not interfering. Harry and Ginny are both stubborn. What you had to say then probably wouldn't have made a difference." Hermione comforted.

"Why are you asking me all this now 'Mione?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Ron, why did you stop nagging Harry about meeting other witches?"

Ron frowned but shrugged as he thought carefully about it. "Every witch Harry seemed to meet fell short in some quality of Ginny's. He didn't notice, but I did. She didn't even understand Quidditch. She had no sense of humour. She hadn't seen her family in ages and it doesn't even bother her. Her hairs not the right colour. It kept getting more ridiculous." Ron said disgustedly.

Hermione allowed herself a wry smile. "Yes, that does sound like him. So you gave up on him because you realised he still cared about Ginny?"

"Yeah." Ron shrugged. "Although I still decided not to intervene. Harry would have figured it out by himself. And then Ginny came back. Everyone could see the way those two looked at each other. We all tried to push them together but after years we kinda just gave up." Ron rubbed his hand across his face and sat down heavily.

Hermione sat down beside him and took his hand in her own. Rubbing it gently like she always did to comfort him. She hadn't realised how everyone else had picked up on the fact that Harry and Ginny were just hurting each other by their stubbornness to simply sit down and work through their issues. After listening to Ginny she wanted to hear Harry out too. She needed to help them. It was for their own good.

"I don't think anyone can really just give up on Harry and Ginny because we can all see that they're miserable without each other. They're just both too pigheaded to notice that."

"Yeah, Harry's a chivalrous prat and Ginny is a stubborn cow at times." Ron agreed solemnly.

Hermione slapped Ron on the arm but laughed lightly at his assessment of his best friend and sister. "Ron, I think Harry and Ginny just need a push in the right direction that's all."

"No one pushed us." Ron said reasonably. "I say we just let them work it out themselves."

Hermione's eyebrows drew together. "Yes, but Harry and Ginny aren't us. And if I hadn't insisted this long courtship between us first we would have been married a week after the war. And then finding out things about each other would not have given us enough space and time to learn to accept each other's annoying habits ..."

"Then maybe that's why they're aren't together Hermione." Ron interrupted his fiancée before she went into a full blown analysis of relationships but Hermione looked aghast at this suggestion. "No really, look at them Hermione, they miserable apart, they're miserable together. And I say they've been doing much better apart than together."

"Ron they weren't always miserable. In sixth year I never saw Harry happier than when he was with Ginny. And that's saying something. Also, Ginny was the only thing that kept Harry from sinking after the war. And I think that's why they are where they are today. I've spoken to Ginny."

"You have?" Ron sat up straighter and turned to face Hermione now. He knew how tight lipped Ginny could be about something when she refused to talk about it. Hermione nodded and continued.

"I think that having Ginny kept Harry from depression and guilt. He had something to keep him from going under. But you know how noble Harry can be. He felt like he needed to protect Ginny from the truth and he never wanted to burden her. Especially not when she had just lost Fred. But in shutting her out he started to make her feel insecure and less confident in their relationship. I'm not blaming Harry only because the Ginny we knew would not have let Harry get away with that kind of behaviour. But she was hurting and dealing with an entire family in the midst of grief. It was a difficult time and Harry had already hurt her twice. Ignored her throughout her crush on him and then finally noticed her but dumped her afterwards. I think Ginny felt like she couldn't even turn to Harry anymore and she was feeling selfish for it. Leaving was her way of ensuring that your'll didn't turn on Harry but she could still keep some control over the situation instead of Harry leaving her."

Hermione let Ron process this information and she saw his mind working furiously. He didn't want to admit it but he was pissed with Harry for hurting his sister. However, as much as he'd like not to acknowledge it he knew in his heart that his sister was to blame in this as well. She had went head long and impulsively into her relationship with Harry when he had warned her against it. Ron may not have been able to look Harry in the face an offer his advice, after he knew what Harry had been through, but he did find it easier to tell his sister off for her desperate behaviour. He cringed at the memory and wanted to kick himself for it now. No wonder she had never listened to him. In his defence however it was not easy to know that his baby sister, at seventeen was far from innocent any longer. He had hated it and only Ron's friendship with Harry had stopped him from murdering Harry painfully.

Reading Ron's facial expressions with excellency Hermione spoke. "Ron, you know that for Ginny there hasn't been anyone for her since she's been eleven. Harry has always been everything for her. Only that love for him was why she had given her entire self to him. And I don't think that's changed. She's just scared of getting hurt again. And Harry just needs someone to understand him and talk to him about it. You know how awful his hero-complex is. He wont believe he's good enough for anyone unless it's proven to him."

Ron sadly agreed with Hermione who sighed. "Harry and Ginny have been seeing each other since she came back. For the past four years now." She blurted quickly.

"What?!" Ron sprang up from the sofa. "No." He shook his head. "We would have known. They can't have been ... they weren't." He looked pale.

Hermione flinched. "Ron ..."

"I'll kill him." Ron drew out his wand but Hermione stood up hastily and grabbed his hand.

"Ron, you promised you'd hear me out first."

"Hermione, you just said yourself that Ginny didn't need to be hurt again. He's put her through enough. She doesn't need her hopes dashed again."

Hermione hesitated for a moment as Ron's words lingered around her, identical to Ginny's words earlier. But then she steeled her resolve against the thought. Harry and Ginny would work it out. She had faith in them. She had to prepare herself for a little self sacrifice. This was for their own good after all.

"I think you need to be a little objective here and take your best friends feelings into consideration as well. At least give him the chance of explaining himself and I promise if his intentions are anything less than honourable, after everything Ginny has said to me, I will personally hex him into next year. Ok?" Hermione reasoned.

Ron considered her words for a full minute before he took in a calming breath and nodded. Hermione let out the breath she hadn't realised she had been holding and picked up her wand again. For the second time today she sent off a _patronus_ charm.

* * *

Harry hurried through the floo in his office to Hermione's apartment. He was a little worried as to why she was calling him at this hour of the night. His mind instantly thought of Ginny and panic assailed him.

He grabbed his wand and stepped into his fireplace. Calling out Hermoione's address he was deposited grate by grate into Hermione's modest fireplace. He ducked his head and stepped into her lounge. Reaching for his wand he did a sweep of the cosy room before stepping out. Everything seemed to be in perfect order as always.

"Hermione?" He called.

"In here." He heard Hermione's voice call from her kitchen.

When he entered his heart lurched painfully at the sight of bright red hair at the breakfast counter but then he realised in relief that it was only Ron. His relief immediately turned to suspicion as he looked at Ron. He narrowed his eyes and looked from Ron to Hermione. Ron didn't greet him and looked a little hostile. Hermione looked slightly nervous and Harry felt like he was in school again. Was this an intervention of some sort? He swallowed before stepping up to them.

"What's this all about?" He spoke to Hermione but nodded his head at Ron and kept looking from one to the other.

"Harry, come sit down." She gestured to the counter and he chose to sit at the end of it so he could look at both Ron and Hermione at the same time. Hermione deposited herself opposite Ron and placed a hot cup of tea before Harry. Ron slid a plate of biscuits towards Harry and he couldn't help but feel like it was an olive branch after Ron's initial coldness towards him.

Harry carefully picked up his tea and raised it to his mouth. He had a feeling he would need it.

"Harry, have you been sleeping with my sister?" Harry spat out the tea he had sipped as if it had scalded his tongue, choking and spluttering, his face growing red. Yes, this did feel like school again.

Hermione waved her wand to vanish the mess Harry had spat out while he looked horrified at Ron.

"Where is this coming from?" He turned to look at Hermione because the thought of looking at Ron's murderous expression any longer made him squirm a little.

Hermione told Harry how she had figured out their relationship and then spoke to Ginny that day. All Harry's guilt evaporated as he felt anger rise around him. Ginny, who had sworn _him_ to secrecy had blurted out the truth to Hermione no less. And then Hermione had told Ron. He hated people talking about him. It felt like a betrayal of his trust between the three people he trusted the most. They had been discussing him. Harry felt his ire grow splendidly.

"Well then you'll also know that there's nothing going on between us now." Harry said coldly and got up from his chair with every intention of leaving.

"What are you playing at?" Ron demanded furiously. Ron may have grown up a lot since after the war and Hermione really did have a calming, more rational effect on him but this was his only sister they were discussing here.

Harry looked furiously at Ron. "I am not playing at anything."

Trying to diffuse the building tension Hermione stood up also. "Harry, is this what you want now, to be away from Ginny?"

"Of course not." He snapped furiously before he could even think about his answer and he noticed Ron open his mouth to argue obviously, but one sharp look from Hermione quelled her fiancé.

"Of course not." Harry said more calmly and certainly this time and walked away from the kitchen. The other two followed him into the lounge where he paced Hermione's crème rug. Hermione was sadly reminded of Ginny earlier on and she knew instantly she was doing the right thing.

"What's the matter then Harry?" Hermione asked cajolingly and Ron sat down thinking it was better for Hermione to speak now or he might say something he regretted later.

Harry sighed and turned to look at Ron and Hermione. They had been with him through every ghastly thing he had ever faced since he was eleven years old. These were his best friends. The siblings he never had. His right and left arm. Without them he didn't think he would have ever coped or survived Voldemort's rein. But it wasn't until Ginny had left that he had realised she was the heart and soul of him. He could function without limbs but he couldn't _live_ without her.

His life had been a miserable one. His existence felt stifled and unhappy. He felt like he was still living a life that was pre-ordained for him. Nothing was his own anymore. Everything he did felt like it had been laid out for him. Even after he had killed Voldemort. Raised to do that he accepted his fate. When he had survived he had thought it was finally his life to live. Then he realised he had a world to rebuild. That people counted on him and saw him as the very representation of everything that they had fought and lost for. He was sure he'd die rebuilding the world now. Yet for everything he had fought so hard to reclaim the only thing he wanted, he lost seven years ago.

And then she'd come back and he'd found her. But she kept shutting him out. Refusing him any closer to her. And he was too pathetic to let her go again so he held on. Because he knew what it would be like to not have her at all.

"It's what she wants." Harry sighed. He had spent hours in his office pouring over paper work while his mind raged inside his head. He had a throbbing headache now and he was sure miniature trolls were running around inside his head, thrashing at his skull with their clubs.

"I'm sorry." He looked at Ron and Ron wasn't immune to the haunted look Harry's face expressed. "I should have stayed away from her the moment she came back. But I was weak." He smiled grimly. "We sort of just fell onto each other."

"How come you didn't say anything to me?" Ron demanded and it was possibly this that hurt him most. Harry not confiding in him.

"She didn't want anyone to know. She didn't want to get your hopes up. Neither did I."

"Then why get involved again if you two were more convinced it wouldn't work out than it would?" Harry looked taken aback by Ron's question.

Forced to finally give into some very personal introspection Harry pondered Ron's question carefully. He had never looked at it like that. In all these years he had simply felt like Ginny had just needed time. Time to heal again. Yet did he even believe that anymore? He knew he wanted more from her. He didn't want to hide their relationship. He wanted her to stay with him as much as possible, he wanted other wizards to know that she was with him when they admired her but did he also know that it was going to end? Sometime or later.

"Harry, that's your problem." Hermione cried and Harry was looking more confused by the second.

"What is?" Harry demanded.

"Oh, don't you see?" Hermione pleaded exasperatedly as she could read Harry's thoughts on his face just as well as she could read Ron's. "It's the same thing you've done with Ginny right through out the time you've known her. And some of us too at one point or another. You're too passive Harry."

"Passive." Harry repeated in disgust.

Hermione nodded sagely. "You don't believe that you have a right to be happy Harry. It's been abused emotionally into you from your aunt and uncle. And everyone who's ever loved you, has made it worse by leaving you, Harry. So you let it be."

Harry looked slightly pale at Hermione's words. He turned away from Ron and Hermione wishing desperately that he hadn't come tonight. But she _had_ left, hadn't she. A little voice whispered in his mind. Ginny had walked out on him and she hadn't looked back. If she had cared for him in the least she would have stayed there with him. He had needed her and she had drawn herself away from him and left him. Abandoned him. And the moment she returned he was drawn to her again. Like a moth to a flame. Even with the knowledge that he would get burned again. She still called to him.

"Harry, this can't be what you want." Hermione pleaded. He turned around furiously to look at her.

"Of course it isn't. But I wont force someone to be with me Hermione. She's an adult." With that last statement he turned to look at Ron meaningfully and was happy to see his best mate look away from him.

"She's hurt Harry. She hasn't always had the assurance of your emotions or promises to be there."

"Rubbish." Harry said furiously. "She knows better than anyone what I've done and for who."

"Does she?" Hermione asked knowingly and Harry frowned.

Alright, so he had never confided in Ginny after the war. That was because he never felt like she deserved to have to hear horror stories. He did it for her own good. It was for the best. She had been dealing with Fred's death. He hadn't even known how to help her with that. Burdening her with his own problems was unacceptable. How many times had he felt guilty because she had awoken him from nightmares to comfort him till the early parts of the morning. Actually telling her what his nightmares were about would have been more selfish than he could admit to at the time.

"She felt shut out Harry. Like you didn't trust her. She wanted you to share with her." Hermione explained.

"Share what exactly?" Harry demanded. "How we were on the run. The fight I had with Ron over her. How a snake nearly crushed me to death. How we had to hear your screams from being locked in a dungeon while Bellatrix tortured you."

Hermione shook her head sadly. "You cant keep shielding Ginny from yourself. She's an adult remember and she needs to feel like you care enough for her to trust her. She's waited forever to be with you Harry and you can't give her half of yourself. She doesn't deserve that. She deserves all of you."

"And why can't she trust me with anything that she went through? Why did I have to hear bits an pieces from Neville about her own time at Hogwarts during the war? Did she think she was protecting me from the truth?"

"I think she already had enough of you treating her like a glass doll. And if she had confided in you you would be more protective of her."

"How do you know all this Hermione? And why are you bringing it up now?" Harry frowned at her.

Hermione looked thoughtfully at her rug and Harry knew why. Because Ginny had confided in her. Something horrible twisted in his gut. And he knew he was hurt that Ginny had never once in all these years confided in him. It used to be so easy to talk to each other before. She was the one who could give him comfort beyond anything he'd ever experienced. And then she left and took it all with her.

"Who are you more angry at Harry? Ginny for leaving or with yourself for not stopping her?" Hermione asked wisely and Harry turned away from her again.

She was right of course. Hermione was always right. But it was easier to ignore these things than work them out for yourself. It was easier to give up on something than fight and loose. His eyes widened briefly as he wondered when he'd started feeling like that. His will to live had always been so powerful. Even when he had been miserable at the Dursley's or kept loosing loved ones he had managed to fight through it all. Now he was giving up on the one thing he wanted more than life itself. When had that come to be? He thought he just cared for Ginny more than himself. Cared so much that he put her own needs before his own. Now he could see it was all a ruse to hide the truth from himself. He was afraid.

Afraid that he didn't deserve her. But more terrified that she would realise it and leave him again after he gave every bit of himself to her. He would surely die then wouldn't he.

"I just want her to be happy ok." Harry said softly and he turned around to look at Hermione and Ron. "And if I can't give her that then she's better off without me."

Hermione snorted. "Chivalrous prat is right." She said and Ron smirked while Harry scowled at them both. "Also it's amazing how you and Ginny both just "want each other to be happy" but can't seem to see that you're both _unhappy without each other_." Hermione rolled her eyes dramatically.

"She said that?" Harry asked hopefully, wondering how Ginny couldn't tell that he was happiest when he was with her.

"Yes." Hermione smiled reassuringly at Harry. "Look, I'm not blaming you Harry. You and Ginny have been put through more than any young couple should have. From the moment you finally realised you cared about her there's always been something designed to keep you two apart. You need to fight Harry and stop letting you and Ginny keep yourselves apart now when you finally have a chance to be happy together."

Harry didn't answer her but Ron spoke before he could consider her words more closely. Ron stood up and walked straight towards Harry. "Look mate," he started soberly. "I love you as much as I love Ginny. But it seems to me like you both need to figure out what you two exactly want from each other. If Hermione is right – which we both know she always is – and Ginny is just insecure about you then it's time you figured out exactly what _you_ want from her."

Harry stared at Ron. He was right of course. Harry hadn't even a clue what he wanted from Ginny. _'There would be time to talk later. Hours, days maybe years to do so.'_ Those were his thoughts right after the final battle and yet he felt cheated from that. It had never happened. And the more Harry reflected on the aftermath the more he found gaping holes in his promise to always be there for Ginny.

He could see now how he had kept her at arms length even at the most intimate of their times together. As long as she was there, he had been content to compartmentalise her. Again his selfishness astounded him. He had never been that kind of a person. He, who had always put everyone else's needs before his own. People revered his kindness. His goodness. Is that why he never fought for her?

Because if she ever wanted to walk then he would know it was something that she wanted and he could still cope without her. He realised now it didn't mean the same honourable sentiments if he had pushed her away firstly. But then he thought how determined he had been this afternoon to talk to her. However, seeing all those wizards vying for her attention had sobered him to the fact that Ginny could have any wizard she wanted. But if there was a possibility that she wanted him, the slightest, faintest chance that she cared about him as much as he did her … well then he knew that even if his brain hadn't figured it out as yet, his heart had.

Hermione was not ignorant to Harry's plight and smiled broadly at him. This was turning out better than she had expected. She knew that look on Harry's face. He was preparing himself for some tough battles ahead. She had every ounce of conviction thought that if he put his heart into this, he would win!

"Well Harry might just have a little competition." Ron looked a little confused and Harry narrowed his eyes at her. "Lemicus Bell paid one thousand galleons for Ginny tonight.

"Bloody hell." Ron croaked and Hermione grinned at Harry's stony expression. "What's that tosser bidding on my sister for?"

Lemicus Bell was an overly competitive, seriously ambitious Auror who worked with Harry and Ron at the Ministry of Magic. He was a little snobbish with his handsome good looks and his training abroad. He had never been apart of the war and Harry and Ron disliked him intensely. Of course they begrudgingly respected his history and his abilities today. Bell had been seventeen when he returned to England. He could not leave his safe house while under-age to come fight the war. He did however hate Voldemort and the Death Eaters almost as much as Harry did. Bell's parents had been killed by Death Eaters when he had been five and his grandparents had taken him into hiding.

He wasn't an evil git, but he was a bit too reminiscent of Malfoy. Even if Bell didn't share pure-blood beliefs he was of the opinion that he was a cut above the rest and expected people to bow to his wishes immediately. Realising he had to work for his place at the Auror department he had proved himself worthy but resented the fact that he always seemed to be overshadowed by Harry. Hermione thought it funny that Harry had escaped Malfoy at school only to land a rival in Bell at work.

"Oh, I think he thought Harry's expression was more than worth it." Hermione said sarcastically.

Harry glared at her before he went back to the kitchen. He ignored his tea and opened Hermione's cupboard for something stronger. Something she kept mostly for Ron and himself.

"Harry was there?" Ron asked. "How come you didn't save her mate?" Harry turned around to glare at Ron now.

He didn't want Harry for his sister but when it came down to anyone else then Harry would do. The prat. However Harry was glad that when it came to some other wizard in regards to Ginny's affection he and Ron would always be on the same side. He agreed with Ron, no one was good enough for her.

"I couldn't exactly bid at my own auction now could I Ron." Harry sneered. "It'd seemed rigged. Besides, imagine what everyone would have done with that. The Daily Prophet would be all over it like a couple of blood sucking vampires. And don't say it like that. That would have been enough to have Ginny hex me and do something even more rebellious. _Save her_." Harry muttered.

"True." Ron agreed sympathetically and Harry rolled his eyes as he poured a drink for himself and Ron, raising a glass to Hermione in silent askance if she would like one herself. She shook her head at him.

"How did Ginny take it?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged nonchalantly. "You know how charming Bell can be."

"No I don't." Ron said irritably at Hermione, his jealousy obvious and Harry grimaced. "Please enlighten me on when you got so close to that sod to recognise this?"

"Right. That's my cue." Harry muttered as he tossed back his drink and left the kitchen. He heard an "oh Ron" from Hermione but made his way towards the fireplace before he had to deal with anymore of them. He had enough of his own jealousy and relationship problems to fix.


	4. A Name For My Daughter

**Conquering Her Heart**

**Chapter Four**

_**A Name For My Daughter**_

**SHINY** black, dragon hide boots stepped smoothly on Hermione's pristine white tiles. Ginny cursed, as she nearly knocked over her cup of steaming tea from the breakfast counter, at the sudden appearance of someone she did not want to see right now.

"Harry." She said breathlessly and immediately hated him for eliciting such a reaction from her. He leaned casually against the door frame looking entirely too handsome for her liking. His velvet blue Auror robes making him look like a gallant knight worthy to make any damsel swoon.

_'Damsel and swooning?'_ Ginny mentally barfed at her thoughts and sat back down on Hermione's barstool, determinedly looking at the Daily Prophet she had been reading on the breakfast counter. She blatantly ignored Harry but did wonder why he was here. She normally spent her Saturday's with Hermione when she was home. Their mornings were slightly busier now as Hermione insisted Ginny give her an opinion on every wedding detail she planned. And Hermione was a tad bit OCD which sometimes worked on Ginny's infamous Weasley patience. Or lack of it thereof.

Harry only quirked one dark eyebrow in response but continued to stare at her. Ginny sighed loudly before putting down her paper with more force than necessary and then turned to glare at Harry.

Harry had to resist the urge to grin happily at her glare. It had been so long since she had shot him such a deadly look that he wanted to ask her to continue being angry at him. Emotion, in any form was better than an indifferent Ginny. One of the things Harry had realised last night – and this did make his sleepless night slightly better – was that he had to treat Ginny like he always had and he hoped that that would relax her enough to be herself around him again.

"How are you Ginny?" He knew he couldn't hide the amusement evident in his voice especially when she raised a perfectly shaped, auburn eyebrow at him.

"Perfect." She gave him a cold smile and pointedly went back to reading her paper without asking how he was.

Harry ignored her outright dismissal of him and ventured rather bravely over to where she sat, standing directly behind her. If she lifted her vivacious, red head even just a little she would touch his chest. His back blocked the morning sunlight, filtering through Hermione's overhead kitchen window, from its rays of reflection on her hair. He had always loved admiring the different shades of her beautiful red hair, viewing each strand as if they were dancing vividly for his sole pleasure. Smiling broadly now because she couldn't see him he felt her stiffen. Ignoring this he placed both his arms on either side of her and he could literally feel her eyes narrow dangerously at his hands on the breakfast counter. More pleased than ever Harry innocently bent his own head so it was almost touching her cheek.

"Anything interesting in today's paper Gin?" He whispered innocently, purposely making sure his warm breath blew on her slender neck. This was a double edged sword however because having her this close to him after a week was not helping his suppressed desire stay ... well suppressed. Yet he tortured himself more by inhaling deeply the intoxicating, flowery scent that was uniquely Ginny.

Ginny wanted to arch her back into Harry's chest and lay her head on his shoulder that was only too, temptingly close to her. She needed to reveal her neck to his lips so he could place open mouthed kisses on her tingling skin but she snapped out of her lustful haze when she heard the amusement in his voice. Oh the arrogant prick was playing with her.

"You know, there is something here." Ginny said huskily and inwardly smiled as she heard his sharp intake of breath. "Look at this _Harry_." Ginny breathed his name seductively, and was pleased to hear his stifled groan, as she beckoned his face closer with one crooked finger.

He willingly lowered his head towards the paper and Ginny moved a little to the side so she could tilt her head and look at him without their faces touching. It was not an easy task to accomplish this, as torturing Harry took a lot of self restraint and sacrifice on her part too. Their lips were merely inches apart and all she had to do was tilt her head a little … _'NO!'_ She screamed at herself mentally and then focused her wandering mind again.

"Harry." Ginny breathed softly and this time there was no need to force desire into her voice. Harry turned his sparkling green eyes on her, glinting with a passion, that could only be described as desperate, she had not seen in his eyes before. _'Got you.' _She thought wickedly as she batted her eyelashes and bit her lip provocatively at him. Forcing her traitorous body to obey her and stay still. Demanding her brain process her thoughts into action as she battled with herself.

"Yeah?" He asked longingly and she felt him lower his head towards hers. "Bloody hell." Harry cursed and sprang away from Ginny furiously.

"Oops." Ginny blinked innocently at Harry who was now clutching his burned hand. "Would you like me to fix that for you?" She offered sincerely but brandished her wand in a way that looked too dangerous to be considered helpful. Harry was not fooled by her false kindness. The little, devious minx was threatening him in a very subtle way

"No, no." He refused hurriedly before pulling out his own wand and waving it at his hand. He grit his teeth at the fact that he had been played. Ginny had purposely called him closer to her so she could knock her steaming cup of tea over his hand that rested on the counter. When he had healed his hand properly he walked over towards the sink and ran it under some cool water so the residual sting would subside.

He was not in the least bit upset with her, instead he smiled brightly at the fact that Ginny had actually played along with his game. She had of course won this little round but that only made the war all the more interesting.

"You know, I suspect you did that on purpose." Harry said sharply after he hid his grin and turned to face her.

She narrowed her eyes at him but then gasped melodramatically, her big and beautiful eyes widening in shock. "I'd never." He hid his smile by walking around her and asking for Hermione.

"She went into her room to find something. What are you doing here Harry?" Ginny was well aware of the fact that Harry knew she visited Hermione on Saturday mornings.

"Came to drop of some stuff for Hermione." He shrugged casually.

She frowned at the fact that Harry was now working on a Saturday's again but reminded herself that it was no longer her concern. "And it couldn't wait till later?"

"Nope." He replied happily. "Because I knew you'd be here." At this he smirked at her and all Ginny could do was gape at his honesty, momentarily stunned. She had not expected that.

"What do you want Harry?" She managed finally.

"To talk to you." He said simply.

"I have nothing to say to you." Ginny shot back.

Harry shrugged inconsequently. "Well I have stuff I need to say to you and I won't stop until you've heard them."

Ginny stared at him for a moment taking in the determined glint in his eyes and the rigid set of his shoulders. Harry had never taken such a direct approach with her since that day he had kissed her before more than fifty people in the Gryffindor common room. "Alright, let's hear it then." She folded her hands across her chest and the defensive motion was not lost on Harry.

He shook his head. "Not here and not like this."

Ginny wondered whether Hermione knew Harry was here because she had been gone a while now. Ginny wished that the other witch would get her arse into the kitchen already. Ginny had resigned herself to listen to whatever it was Harry wanted to say to her if she knew she could cut him of at any time with someone else present. She was not ready however to be alone with him. She would just give in to him, she knew it. He would kiss her, or say some bloody heroic thing that made her melt and they would solve nothing. They would end up making mad, passionate love and then the same issues they've always had would creep up on them again.

"Hermione." Ginny called loudly and within a second Hermione strolled into the kitchen looking rather flustered. Ginny frowned at her and she flushed avoiding the redhead's eye.

When Ginny looked back at Harry it was to see that he had not taken his eyes off of her. Not even to greet Hermione. She saw a muscle tick in his jaw and thought; _'Well tough'_.

"Ginny, you should hear what Harry has to say. Maybe you just need a neutral territory. How about here and I can go out for a while." Hermione suggested in a nervous rant. She had been eavesdropping.

"No." Ginny shook her head fiercely before she turned to look at Hermione. "How much did you tell him?" If Hermione wanted Ginny to listen to Harry it could only be because she knew what Harry wanted to say. And the only way Hermione could know that is because she had already spoken to him.

"I did not tell him anything that you shared with me Ginny." Hermione said hastily. Ginny believed Hermione's sincerity but Ginny still knew that she had interfered when she had promised she wouldn't.

"I thought you were more trustworthy and mature than to stick your nose in everyone else's business." Ginny said coldly and was pleased to see Hermione flinch.

"What could you have possibly shared with Hermione that you can't share with me?" Harry questioned irritably and Ginny turned to glare at him.

She gathered her things while she counted slowly in her head, talking herself into calming down. "I don't know why you would think I'd want to share anything with you Harry. My personal life is none of your concern after all." Ginny said flatly as she ran past them.

She ignored Hermione's desperate cries and decided to use the door instead of the fireplace. She could apparate after a long walk since she needed some time to think. Ginny banged the door shut and the loud sound slightly appeased her. She couldn't believe Hermione would talk to Harry against her wishes. She also didn't care what he had to say. He had no right to corner her like that and try to force her to listen to him. Somewhere in the back of her mind she could tell she was being a bit irrational and churlish at the moment but she quashed the notion down easily. She had not built up her life to let it come crumbling all around her again. She needed a reprieve from the idiots in her life and she knew just the person who could take her mind of things.

* * *

"Ginny. Did you get my owl?" Luna Lovegood asked serenely as she looked happily at Ginny standing outside her door.

"Owl?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"Must have missed it then." Luna ushered her in. "This is a pleasant surprise though. I actually wrote to you to invite you over for dinner next week."

"What's happening next week then?" Ginny asked curiously. She was thanking Merlin silently that her friend was home.

Luna was exactly what she needed right now. The blonde witch's blunt honesty and outrageous claims on non-existent plants and animals would take her mind off Harry bleedin' Potter. That and an entire bottle of Firewhisky of course.

"Oh, Rolf and I want to celebrate our findings and he wants to introduce a cousin to some people. Poor chap has no friends in England yet. It would also be lovely to see everyone again."

Luna had been travelling for the better part of seven years now. She rarely came home and had even found love on her journeys. Ginny thought that even Professor Trelawney, fake as she was, would be able to predict a wedding in Luna's near future. She couldn't help but feel slightly envious of her old school friends however. It seemed that while everyone was getting married or having babies she was still battling a relationship with the only wizard she had ever loved. _'Not thinking about him.'_ Ginny chastised herself as Luna looked expectantly at her.

"I'm sorry Luna, what was that?" Ginny apologised contritely.

"That's quite alright. I am the friend you come to when you're not looking for reasonable advice and just prefer to keep telling yourself you're fine. Or Neville would be here too. So I do expect you will forget my presence now and then." Luna said happily and Ginny couldn't help but grin at her blunt friend.

During the year of war, Hogwarts had been a terrible place for anyone who didn't support the Dark Lord. Worse for those who openly supported Ha- … the Undesirable No.1 at the time. But having Neville and Luna with her made every unbearable day manageable. While Hermione and Neville had always been friends Ginny could confide in and seek reasonable advice from, Luna was someone she could just let her hair down with and avoid discussing anything life changing if she didn't want to. It was brilliant to have someone like that in her life. Someone who simply accepted your silence and didn't prod you for heartfelt confessions because they suspected you to be troubled. And Ginny wished everyone had a Luna in their lives. It was, in a nutshell, comforting.

As the young witches sat barefoot before a roaring fire Luna shared her expeditions with Ginny who was getting more tipsy by the second. They had not only finished the bottle of Firewhisky she had brought over but several of old Xenophilius' bottles of alcohol too.

They giggled about nothing and everything alike until they were both snorting and belching like a pair of beer belly-ed, old blokes. After a while Luna spoke proudly about her boyfriend and her silver eyes sparkled beautifully in the dim room.

"I sense a bit of sadness and envy when I speak of my Rolf, Ginny. Why is that?" Luna questioned dreamily yet Ginny knew that this simple truthfulness measured mounds of concern from her odd friend.

"I'm sorry Luna. I'm really happy for you." Ginny assured her friend.

"Oh, it was not a question about me Ginny. And I do know that you are happy for me. I am merely curious as to why my happiness should cause you sadness."

Ginny smiled sadly at Luna and looked away from her all too piercing gaze to stare longingly at the fire. Ginny's thoughts seemed a little more sobered from her inebriated blood level right now yet her intoxicated senses could be the only reason she was talking about Harry, when she had promised herself not to even allow herself a thought on him tonight.

"It's Harry." Ginny said softly before taking another large gulp of her alcohol. Luna did not push her but rather stared intensely at her. "I think I'm in love with him." She raised her eyes and said in a tone of false casualness.

Luna gave a rare frown when Ginny looked at her. "Haven't you always been in love with Harry? I remember particularly in our fifth year it seemed to be all you could talk about."

Ginny giggled madly at Luna's comment with no insult at all and took another sip of her alcohol. Remembering that this was Luna and the conversation would not be particularly uncomfortable Ginny sipped more heartily from her glass, sloshing some Firewhisky down her front and started to speak more boisterously.

"Yes well there was quite a lot to talk about wasn't there." Ginny raised her eyebrows at Luna before she smiled fondly at the fire, remembering the weeks in 1997 when Harry and her had dated briefly.

"Of course, because you would spend hours talking my ear of about it." Luna agreed and Ginny giggled more.

"Remember …" giggling. "that one ..." more giggles. "when Cho Chang ..." giggles. "heard me talking about how good a kisser Harry was outside your common room?" More giggles erupted as Ginny brought up this but it seemed to be fine because even with their fits of giggling and slurred, reminiscent words Luna and Ginny had no problems understanding each other perfectly well and laughed until they were rolling on the floor clutching their sides.

"She did ask me afterwards if it was true what you had said." Luna confided.

"She did?" Ginny grinned stupidly.

"Yes. But I said to her that I should have asked her that very question because she had kissed him first, hadn't she."

At this Ginny snorted inelegantly. "Yeah but it couldn't have been that good could it, because Hermione told me that she was crying even before Harry snogged her."

"Oh dear, I imagine that was rather unpleasant for Harry." Luna said seriously and she and Ginny burst into laughter again.

"It was wet." Ginny mumbled happily as she remembered Hermione relating to her how Harry had described his first kiss. "To Harry Potter." Ginny suddenly announced and Luna raised her glass as well. The witches slopped more alcohol over their cheering glasses and if Ginny were a little less drunk she would have noticed that her goblet may have cracked from the force she had used to clink her glass with Luna's.

"So were you not in love with Harry before?" Luna questioned in mild curiosity.

Everything was always simple for Luna. If there was a problem it was always a mild case of suspecting nargles or wrackspurts and then warding of these creatures off with purple onions or gnome saliva. In a weird way Ginny wished her feelings for Harry weren't so complicated. She wished desperately that she could simplify the madness within but it wasn't that easy after everything she and Harry had been through.

"I've always loved Harry and I always will. He means a lot to me and I've know him for over a decade now. He's family. Now however, I find myself in the unfortunate predicament of falling _in _love with Harry and … well, I'm actually a bit terrified to tell you the truth."

Luna nodded understandably as if she often helped confused witches with their relationship issues. "So what are you going to do about it then?" Luna asked airily.

"Oh I don't know." Ginny huffed. "I guess I could just continue to snog and shag him but that makes it so difficult to not fall for him in the process."

"Why, is he not making you _wet_ enough before?" Luna asked and Ginny laughed wildly again. Rolf had definitely been working on innocent Luna. Ginny made to slap Luna playfully on her arm but her aim while drunk was off she and ended up whacking Luna over her dirty blonde head.

Firewhisky shot out of Luna's nose, as she had not successfully swallowed her drink before Ginny had thumped her over the head. The girls however were too drunk to find this anything but funny. After Ginny used a sofa cover she had pulled from the couch, they had been leaning against, to help Luna wipe her face, they settled back down comfortably.

"Why does he have to be so bloody good?" Ginny demanded. "He's good with my family and he's good with Teddy and he's good in bed." The drunken witches giggled at this before Ginny continued. "But most of all he's good with me."

"You say this as if it is not a _good_ thing." Luna said perceptively.

"It isn't." Ginny agreed.

"Why is that?"

"Because if he breaks my heart again then that will be a bad thing." Ginny replied.

"What makes you think that he will?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't think I'm good enough for him." She admitted solemnly.

At this Luna spat out her drink and Ginny, this time, smacked her back successfully while she coughed. She turned around and looked at Ginny. "Ginny Weasley is that you?" Luna questioned, tilting her white head to the side as if Ginny was not who Luna thought she was.

"Yep. Pathetic aren't I?"

"Not at all." Luna disagreed as she leaned closer to Ginny. Behind her hand she whispered consiprationally; "I suspect bearded, bograts have been infesting your brain and feeding of your insecurities." Ginny grinned broadly at Luna.

"Let's hope I can kill them like all the brain cells I'm doing now with this Firewhisky."

"Oh no, they only starve to death when you overcome your fears of self doubt." Luna said reasonably.

"Of course they do." Ginny agreed pleasantly.

"After all, you are a famous Quidditch player and a powerful witch if I've ever known one. You're also confident and strong minded. You're the girl who hexed people for teasing me at school and crashed into Zacharias Smith one Quidditch match. Everything you did, you did with passion and bravery. So why anyone as lovely as you should feel so insecure and lack self confidence now definitely owes to bograts."

Ginny sat stunned for a few seconds as she let Luna's words wash over her. Trust Luna's outrageous and impossibly ridiculous reasons for her feelings to help her face the truth. It might have been as good as a hangover portion. Might have been. Because at that moment Ginny stood up suddenly. She swayed as a wave of dizziness engulfed her but set her face into a determined look and waved her hands funnily before her to steady herself.

Luna stood too but could only smile proudly at the blazing look that had so long since been missing from her good friends lively features. She had missed it. And she didn't doubt that there was someone else who had missed it too.

"You're right." Ginny said fiercely. "Harry will not scare me away anymore."

"Here, here." Luna agreed encouragingly.

"Right, I'm going over there this very moment." Ginny stated as she bent down to find her shoes. She burped as she wrinkled her nose from trying to keep the alcohol rising in her throat. She should avoid bending again. Forcing it down bravely, she located her boots and slipped them on with the help of Luna.

"How do I look?" Ginny asked urgently while she ran her fingers through her tousled hair.

"Very beautiful only rather drunk too." Luna slurred honestly.

"Brilliant." Ginny said dazedly as she took one more drink before hugging Luna tightly. "If I ever have a daughter Luna, I am naming her after you." Ginny proclaimed fiercely as she placed a slobbery kiss on Luna's pink cheeks. Grabbing her coat, Ginny ran out Luna's door.

* * *

"Harry James Potter."

The wizard in question burst from his bedroom and ran down the stairs of the House of Black. Mrs Black's portrait – which he unfortunately could not remove due to its permanent sticking charm and left their for Kreacher's appeasement – was shrieking wildly. It was not that however that had Harry racing from his room with nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Ginny?" Harry muttered as he reached the hall.

"Oh shut it." Ginny snapped as Harry watched her pull out her wand and stun Mrs Back's portrait. Harry arched one black eyebrow at her. Well that was one way of doing it.

She had not yet seen him and he stared in amusement at her. She looked utterly gorgeous. Her cheeks were flushed beautifully and her hair looked windblown and ablaze. Her bright, brown eyes were wide and sparkling although her lush mouth was set in a fierce line. He hadn't seen Ginny look this riled up since she was in school and his blood sang in response to her fieriness.

"Oh." Was all she managed as she finally noticed him. He watched as she looked momentarily unsure of herself before she pushed out her chest and straightened her shoulders. "I came here to talk to you."

"I gathered that much funnily enough." She narrowed her eyes at him but Harry could not resist infuriating her. Her anger always intrigued and excited him.

He was glad now though that he had just got out of the shower as her eyes hungrily took in his body. Droplets of water speckled his toned chest and ran down where only a fluffy, white towel sat low on his hips. He felt his body react to her immediately as she involuntarily licked her lips and he wondered if she would allow him to give them both what they wanted before they spoke. He thought idly how he had gone months on end without her and then realised why he slept less and worked more when she was not around.

"Oh go put on some clothes." She muttered ungraciously and stalked regally by him making sure she avoided looking at him. As she made her way past him tendrils of her long hair brushed his bare shoulders. Harry refused to breathe in her scent because he knew simply clenching his fists and biting the inside of his cheeks would not have stopped him from grabbing her and taking her against the walls of his hallway.

In his bedroom Harry quickly threw on a pair of jeans, a clean shirt and warm jumper before rushing down the steps. He found her pacing the drawing room. Ginny had removed her coat and scarf which was now thrown across his sofa. Her boots had been kicked out as well and he hadn't realised how much he had missed seeing her belongings scattered around his home before.

When he entered the room she stopped walking and stood still, looking at him with assessing eyes. He could not stop himself from nearing her but as she tensed he decided to simply just stand before her and not reach for her. Yet. Harry frowned as he was positive he smelled alcohol on Ginny and he wondered if that's why she was here. He could not see them having a reasonable conversation while she was sloshed yet he was glad she was here nonetheless. After she had stormed out of Hermione's apartment earlier he had checked in regularly with Ron at the Burrow to know if she had went home. At least he knew she was safe.

"Are you drunk?" He asked sternly but she simply glared at him before turning her cute, button nose up in the air at him.

"I may have had a few drinks but I walked quite a distance before coming here if you must know." Ginny said proudly. And he didn't know that at that very moment she was glad she had walked a while to clear her mind and breathe in some fresh oxygen before apparating here. She needed her wits about her. And seeing Harry with nothing but a towel on did not help her cause.

He raised his eyebrows at her but made no comment about her sate as he remained watchful while she paced his sitting room again. He was certain she did it to put some distance between them. Before long though she stopped and turned around to face him again.

"Move in with me."

He had not expected himself to say that to her and by the completely stunned expression on her face, neither had Ginny. All he knew was that when he had seen her turn around to look at him he knew that he wanted her to always look at him like this. He wanted her to come home to him everyday. To fight with and argue with, to threaten and laugh with. To kiss, to make love to, to wake up to every morning. To have kids with. To spend every moment with. That did not mean he only wanted her to share his bed however, he realised that she would need time to trust him again before she was ready for anything more. If he pushed too fast then she would fly away from him quicker than a snitch.

"Harry." She looked like she had sobered up completely at his words but her face turned a little green, like Ron's normally did when he was nervous about something.

Just then Ginny covered her mouth and ran past him.

"Ginny?" He called worriedly as he followed her up his stairs. She slammed the bathroom door in his face as she arrived there first. He heard her wretching in the bathroom and he sighed as he ran his hand through his untidy hair and down the back of his neck. Well it wasn't exactly the reaction he was hoping for but at least she knew what he wanted from her now.

~~~o0o~~~

An hour later Ginny sat on the thick carpet of Harry's drawing room with her legs curled beneath her as she watched the fireplace. She guessed that a stomach filled with nothing but Firewhisky did not go well with being sucked down a tube added after with shocking and sudden news. She should not have apparated here. She had a mug of hot chocolate in her hands and was dressed in one of Harry's Weasley jumpers and a pair of his thick woollen socks. After he had insisted she shower and change she had come down to a plate of sandwiches and goblet of steaming hangover potion.

"It looks better on you than it ever did on me." Harry motioned to his emerald green jumper her mother had knitted for him and Ginny gave him a wan smile before turning to watch the fire again.

"I don't think that's quite true." Ginny said simply as she sipped her hot chocolate. It wasn't like her mum's hot chocolate but it was Harry's and for some reason the thought that he had made it for her made it taste all the more delicious.

"Remember the night in your fourth year when your dad got bitten by Nagini and Dumbledore sent us here via portkey?" Harry asked her gently.

Ginny nodded but frowned at why he was asking her that. It hadn't been a very happy night and if Harry hadn't had that dream then ... She shuddered to think what would have happened to her father.

"I enjoyed watching the fire reflect in your eyes rather than staring at it myself." He said softly and Ginny felt her heart flutter at his words.

"Did you ..." She trailed off as she looked up at him sitting on the same sofa he had sat on that very night, years ago.

Harry shook his head without needing her to finish. "No, I didn't have feelings for you at the time. But that could have been because I may not have realised it at the time. You were always there and at first it was painful to watch you blush and fawn over me."

"I did not _fawn_ over you." Ginny denied defiantly and Harry grinned at her. He was glad she was arguing with him. When she contradicted him she was herself.

"Alright, so you didn't fawn. But you blushed. A lot."

Ginny muttered something incoherently that Harry was sure had the threats hex and his genitals in the same sentence but his grin grew all the more wider.

"Anyway." He continued. "When Hermione told me you were dating Michael Corner the only thing that registered for me was that's why you were talking to me normally now. And then you and I laughed at all the same things and I got to see you for you. You were attractive but it wasn't your impossibly good looks that made me take notice of you Gin. You were smart and funny and you had the ability to tell me off for behaving like a prat when Ron and Hermione would sometimes tip-toe around me. You're quick wit and sarcastic humour always made me laugh. Yet you were someone who could also be unbelievably kind, someone who'd stick up for others being treated unfairly or comfort people in their darkest times. Who could know you and not fancy you. You were a feisty little thing and had half the boys at school panting after you."

"I am not little." Ginny said distastefully. "And if I remember correctly you yourself, oh great chosen one, was panting after me too." Ginny huffed as she tossed her red mane over her shoulder.

Harry looked unabashed as he nodded in agreement. "I was. I couldn't believe it had taken me that long to realise that someone so wonderful was right under my nose. All that time and I was completely daft to it."

Ginny was surprised that Harry had actually been attracted to her personality first rather than her looks. Boys at school had always seen her face first before trying to look at who she was inside. Not many had actually managed to delve deeper into what made her tick though.

She felt slightly comforted at Harry's words. Ever since she could remember she had been enamoured by the Boy who lived. The legend behind his name, yet as she had gotten to know Harry she had realised that he hated his fame. He would have given it all up, including his wealth, to have his parents alive. He was more than a pair of striking eyes and lightning bolt scar. He was a person. And a real and wonderful person at that. She wondered how she had forgotten this.

"Flattery will not get you anywhere Potter." Ginny said but her words lost their affect as she blushed. She looked down at her lap so her red hair could curtain her equally red face and played with some stray wool on Harry's Weasley sweater.

She looked up when Harry came over to sit next to her on the floor. He gently took the cup from her lap and set it down behind him. He took her hands in his larger, calloused ones and rubbed the insides of her palms. Ginny knew the notion should be comforting but somehow with Harry this close to her, his sweet scent of musk reminding her of his caring, selfless ways, it seemed oddly erotic. Every time the pad of his thumb brushed against the centre of her palm Ginny felt her pulse jump. He moved his thumb down the inside of her hand towards her racing pulse and touched her wrist there. She gasped and he smiled knowingly at her.

"It isn't flattery Gin. It's the truth. What I'm trying to say here is that I may not always get it the first time around. I'm not that forthcoming with my emotions and sometimes it takes me a while to figure them out because I'm used to shutting them down. It's a coping mechanism. And while I realise that that wont do in a relationship I also need you to be patient with me."

Ginny mulled over his words and she knew that if she agreed to this that she was not just accepting an understanding of his personality. Harry was broaching the very subject she had come over to talk to him about. They were discussing them having a relationship. Whether she was ready to move in with him or not she did not know but she imagined her mother and brothers did. Harry must desperately want to make things work with her to suggest such a suicidal act.

"I know patience is not your best quality but I promise the rewards will be worth it." Harry teased and Ginny gasped at his words before she tried to whack him over the head. Unfortunately her hands were still caught up in his grasp. He smiled happily at her and Ginny's heart somersaulted at the boyish look on his face before he leaned forward and quickly pressed his lips to hers. Before Ginny could deepen their kiss he pulled back however.

"Later, I promise." He whispered huskily to her as he pulled her into his arms. Ginny settled against his chest comfortably as Harry spread his legs for her to snuggle between them.

"Harry, I'm scared." Ginny said honestly, her soft confession making Harry's chest squeeze painfully in his chest.

"I know you are Gin and I am to. But we need to trust each other and have faith in this if we have any hope of getting it right." He told her.

The fact that Harry was also scared gave Ginny more confidence knowing that he too felt some fear over the future. But she did trust him and it was time that she started trusting herself again. Harry would never hurt her purposely and she knew that.

"How's Hermione?" Ginny asked softly and Harry knew that she was starting to accept things. He felt lighter than he had in years. This was by far the easiest and most progressive conversation that they had shared in years. And even though Harry hadn't said a quarter of the things he wanted to he knew that there would be time enough later. All he had to do was take things slowly for now.

"She was a little distraught after your departure but she honestly didn't tell me what the two of you talked about. Only that she had spoken to you and she thought that we needed to discuss things honestly."

Ginny had felt less burdened and guilty ever since she had confessed her miscarriage to Hermione but she was not yet ready to tell Harry. She couldn't bare to see more loss in his eyes and she would not cope knowing she had been the one to put it there.

Harry felt Ginny's relief as her tense shoulders sagged against his chest. He wondered what she could have told Hermione to make her this tense. He knew now was not the time to ask her though and so he decided to store it away for when she was more relaxed and willing to talk to him.

"I'm actually glad she did. I don't think I would have went to see Luna otherwise and I may not have gotten so drunk to see the truth." Ginny said and Harry laughed.

"Ah, so now I know what I should do when you're being too stubborn for your own good." Harry chuckled handsomely as Ginny harrumphed at him. She was too content in his arms, the vibrations of a laugh she had given him whirring pleasantly into her back and pooling heat into her stomach, to argue with him. "How is Luna?" He asked in relief knowing that at least Ginny had been drinking with someone he trusted rather than at a bar where any guy could have picked her up.

"Happy. She and Rolf are doing really well. Luna suspects it Delirious Desidums or something though." Harry chuckled appreciatively at this.

The couple sat in a companionable silence for a while before Ginny remembered something else. "She's having a little party next week." At this Ginny turned around slightly in Harry's hold to look searchingly at him. He read her eyes easily, now that she did not leave herself barricaded behind her thick walls, and nodded at her.

"Yeah, got an owl from her today. We can make that our first outing as a couple." Harry said and he felt himself grin idiotically as Ginny gave him such a dazzling smile he was sure he was panting at her right now.

With that Ginny reached a hand behind his head and pulled him down to kiss her.


	5. Flying, Falling and Flowers

**Conquering Her Heart**

**Chapter Five**

_**Flying, Falling and Flowers**_

"**WELL**, that went rather well." Harry, said with a slight grimace as he sank onto his sofa.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him and went to sit on his lap. Straddling his waist she looked thoughtfully at him for a moment. Harry watched her thinking as he ran his hands along her thighs and around her waist.

"They were happy for us." She said as she ran her slender fingers along the back of his neck before playing with his black hair.

Harry and Ginny had just had Saturday lunch with her family. It was more eventful than usual as every single member of the Weasley family; their partners and kids were present. Harry and Ginny had agreed that it was too good an opportunity not to tell them of their relationship.

"Not everyone." Harry argued.

Ginny shrugged. "I'm an adult. Bill can't ignore that forever. He hasn't really seen how happy we are together. He will though."

Harry grinned widely as he pulled her head down so he could kiss her passionately. They had taken a couple weeks to be together without telling anyone about it. They simply wanted to keep each other to themselves for a while. Get a feel of being together with out any added pressure.

It had been a brilliant idea. Harry and Ginny had spent days talking and laughing. Doing things that they should have done after the war. Things that normal couples – wizarding or muggle – should do. They also eloped into Muggle London on occasion for the anonymity it afforded them. Harry had been surprised to learn that Ginny enjoyed Muggle entertainment.

She had confided that as her Quidditch career had soared into success people in the wizarding world had started recognising her as a celebrity. Harry noticed that she did not refer to herself as famous. She also admitted to not liking being questioned about Ron, Hermione or himself as people knew of her connection to them. Ginny had knowledge imparted to her from Hermione and sought refuge in the Muggle world. Especially during the first three years when she did not come home to stay at the Burrow.

She had often lived in Muggle hotel rooms and discovered the sights of the non-magical world. Harry could tell that Ginny, from all of the Weasley children, had inherited a small fascination with Muggles from her father. Although most people probably didn't realise that about her. He felt his insides dance happily at the thought that he knew things about Ginny that no one else knew.

What Harry loved the most though, was that Ginny did not need pink frills and candle light dinners on every other occasion. In fact, she had proven to him that she could just about handle everything. Like how wonderfully she had when he had surprised her by taking her to a gaming arcade. He was positive she had used a little magic to win a huge teddy bear that day but he could only smile at her creativeness.

She had always been sporty and competitive but they had always been on the same side at school. At the arcade he had enjoyed how they had been bumping into each other during games to wrong foot one another. How she had bent down once to give him an enticing view of her perfect backside and he had missed a shot. Or how she had purposely gotten close to him and slapped his arse, stealing a kiss to distract him. He would never admit that her efforts had worked but Ginny always winning ensured he needn't have to.

"Percy was comparing the depth of our relationship to a weak cauldron bottom." Harry reminded her in amusement as Ginny snorted.

"The only thing thicker than the best cauldron on the market today is Percy's pomposity." Ginny said with an innocent look although her eyes lit up mischievously as she fingered the buttons on Harry's shirt and he chuckled appreciatively at her.

Most of the family had erupted into cheers and some 'finally-ies' and they had been almost as happy as Harry and Ginny had been. Of course there was still the reluctant acceptance from Bill – who Ginny was positive had been kicked under the table by Fleur to offer his congratulations – and Percy had tried to lecture Harry and Ginny but Audrey had thankfully stuffed a piece of chicken into his mouth before he could drone on and on. Ginny felt a surge of affection and gratefulness towards her sisters-in-law. She was also pleased that Hermione had beamed at them proudly, George had winked at Harry and grinned happily for them while her dad nodded his head in simple but whole hearted acceptance of their relationship.

Ron had surprised Ginny the most though. He had sincerely hugged her and again she was wondering if this was Hermione's doing as he did not look very shocked by the announcement. It also could have been Harry as Ginny knew from all the Weasleys Ron's approval mattered the most to him. Ron was his best friend first and foremost. So Ginny actually suspected Harry and Hermione both. Nonetheless it was a wonderful afternoon.

That was until Teddy had innocently asked if Ginny was now going to be his Godmother. This caused her to choke on her wine and the rest of the table to look expectantly at Harry. Ginny could not read the shuttered look in his eyes before he turned to wink at Teddy. It hurt slightly that he had closed off at the thought of marriage. Doubts had rushed into her mind as Ginny wondered if Harry didn't want to get married.

She knew he had always wanted a family of his own. It was one of his biggest dreams. While people dreamed of fame and fortune Harry craved the simple stability and comfort of a family. Ginny frowned though as she questioned this theory. This had been years ago. She didn't know if Harry's desires were still the same. And even though she hadn't considered this far beyond their new and still fragile relationship the thought that he might not want those things anymore caused her heart to ache. Was that why he had jumped to ask her to move in with him? She hadn't expected him to profess his undying love for her, yet she wasn't sure how to feel anymore. Subconsciously she must have wanted the natural evolution of their relationship to end in marriage because she was obviously disappointed by Harry's guarded thoughts. After all, it had been something she had been dreaming of since she had been eleven.

When Harry had turned to look over at her Ginny she was worried that something in her expression must have gave her thoughts away as Harry frowned in concern at her. Not wanting to alert him to her doubts just yet, when she had not even had the time to thoroughly analyse them herself, Ginny had smiled up at him before shrugging and placing a quick kiss on his lips. Her brothers all groaned loudly at this, little Victoire giggled before looking over at Teddy who covered his face and moaned out a dreadful _'Harry'_. Parsnips flew at Harry and they both looked over to see George smiling evilly at them. Fortunately that had caused raucous laughter and Teddy's question to be forgotten by everyone besides the two whom it concerned. Mrs Weasley had then squeezed the life out of Harry and Ginny, tears a-flood in her eyes, before she went to collect dessert.

"Ginny." Harry moaned as he gripped her waist and pulled her closer into him. She moaned at the feel of his hardness against her and rocked desperately against him.

Harry ran his hands behind her back and she shivered in pleasure as he pulled off her top. He groaned at the black of her lacy bra against her pale skin. He kissed her shoulder with an open mouth and the heat of his tongue made Ginny moan deeply. She arched into him her head rolling to one side to allow him better access.

Harry enjoyed the taste of her creamy skin as he licked the smoothness of it into his mouth. She tasted like warm milk, her light freckles like cinnamon that was added into it to infuse into an addictive drink that warmed every bit of Harry's being.

His hands roamed the soft flesh of her back frowning when he felt a slight indentation on her skin. He moved slightly back so he could look inquiringly at her. He knew she felt his hand on a scar but she didn't want to talk about it now. Ginny pulled open his shirt as she drew him towards her again, kissing him with an intensity that made his mind loose focus. Harry's fingers found her silky hair, as they always did, and he held her mouth to his with a desperation only Ginny could ignite within him.

A flash of white flew into the room, that even the highly engrossed couple could not ignore, causing Harry and Ginny to spring apart quickly. Harry reached for his wand as he stood. One hand instinctively gripped Ginny and pushed her behind him. He let out a sigh of relief as he noticed it was only a _patronus_. He shook his head as he realised Ginny had turned his brain into mush and obliviated years of awareness training when she kissed him like that.

"Harry, please come quickly to St. Mungos. It's Teddy."

Harry recognised the teary voice of Andromeda and her words paralysed him momentarily. His relief vanished instantly as a cold fear wrapped itself around him. He felt a weight of dread settle in his stomach and he couldn't breathe. There was something wrong with his Godson. What could possibly have happened? He and Ginny had just been with Teddy at the Burrow. They had dropped him off not hours ago. Thinking the worse possible scenarios of a lifeless Teddy bleeding all over a floor Harry felt fear grip his heart.

"Harry?" It was Ginny's soft hand on his arm that finally sparked him into action. He gulped in a large breath of air as he realised he had not even been breathing.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. I have to go."

"What?!" Ginny's bright eyes widened disbelievingly and Harry frowned. She couldn't possibly tell him not to go. "I'm coming with you of course." She added.

For a moment Harry stood still as he processed her words as if she had just claimed she wanted to adopt Hagrid's blast ended skrewt. He saw something curiously like disappoint and hurt flicker in her eyes before it died to give way to concern for Teddy. Harry was too lost in anxious worry to understand her reaction and stored it away for another time.

"Of course." Harry nodded dazedly as if he were only humouring her before he ran upstairs to get his jacket. When he came back into the Hallway Ginny had already put on her coat, scarf and gloves. When the couple walked outside Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and they side apparated outside the deserted store that would lead them into St. Mungos. Harry ran inside, Ginny right beside him, and went over to the reception desk.

"Teddy Lupin." Harry told the receptionist but before she could reply someone else spoke.

"Harry." He turned around to see a distraught looking Andromeda. "Oh, thank Merlin." She said as Harry hurried over to her. She hugged him briefly.

"What happened Andy?" Harry asked quickly.

"Harry I had only went into the bathroom for a second to prepare Teddy's bath. He was having a drink of juice in the kitchen. I don't know how but he got into the potion cupboard. He drank something and he was just lying there so pale, Harry." The usually calm and cool Andromeda fretted and Harry was glad when Ginny went over to her and held her while soothingly rubbing her back.

"Where is he?" Harry could only ask.

Harry watched as Teddy slept on the tiny bed in St. Mungos, his hair a lank brown and his face ghostly pale for a child. Ginny had taken Andromeda for a cup of tea at the cafeteria and Harry had not moved as yet. Andromeda had said the Healers had managed to drain all traces of the potions Teddy had drank and that he would be perfectly fine. They had assured them that all Teddy needed was rest now. However it was a stifling feeling to sit and watch his Godson in such a situation. It played with his mind and brought about horrible images and feelings into Harry's head. Harry was glad to be there when Teddy opened his heavy eyelids slowly.

"Hawwy?" He asked in a drowsy voice and dreamlike state.

"Hello Ted, how are you feeling?" Harry asked as he went to sit next to Teddy on the side of the bed.

"Sick." Teddy moaned and Harry grimaced.

"I'm sorry Ted. Drink some of this and you'll feel a little better." Harry held a goblet of water to Teddy's lips.

"Where are we?" Teddy asked curiously.

There was some fear in his big blue eyes as he looked around the room and then at Harry. Harry reassured him that he would be fine and moved his hair away from his forehead before promising to take him flying as soon as he had gotten out of St Mungos. Harry had been so engrossed in reassuring Teddy that he had not noticed Ginny and Andromeda enter the room.

"Ginny. Grandma Mea." Teddy beamed even though his voice was a little squeaky and not boisterous like normally. Harry turned around to see Ginny standing against the doorway while Andromeda rushed over to fuss over Teddy.

Harry was taken aback by the look in Ginny's eyes. She looked pained and he did a cursory sweep of her body wondering if she had hurt herself while away. He didn't understand the look that was swirling in her beautiful eyes making the normally bright brown look dull and lifeless. Harry knew that look, it made his heart ache familiarly but he couldn't place it. Before he could stare more intently at it Ginny looked away from him and walked over towards Teddy.

"How are you feeling Teddy-bear?" Ginny asked and Teddy grinned sheepishly at her.

"I'm fine. I'm weally happy to see you." Teddy said and Ginny smiled adoringly at him.

Harry noticed that Teddy was pronouncing his r's like l's and vice versa. Teddy had outgrown the habit ages ago but when he was terribly sad or tired he slipped into the old habit.

"I'm really happy to see you too." Ginny told him as she walked over towards his bed and ruffled his hair. Placing a loud and wet kiss on his cheek that caused bubbling noises against his cheek. Teddy giggled and wriggled to wrap his arms around her neck. Ginny smiled reassuringly at Andromeda who dried her eyes discreetly while Teddy wasn't looking.

Ginny settled Teddy back against his bed and took out her wand. She conjured a brown puppy for Teddy and he grabbed onto it happily hugging it tightly to his chest.

"Ginevra will spoil you with all the things she conjures and buys you." Andromeda's face was disapproving but there was no real reproach in her tone and Ginny just winked at Teddy. Soon he yawned loudly and Andromeda sternly told him he needed to rest.

Ginny promised she would accompany Harry to see him the next day and Teddy had looked more content to sleep at this thought.

"I'm spending the night here so I can take him home tomorrow." Andromeda informed them.

"I'll stay too." Harry said immediately and Ginny noticed that he hadn't even acknowledged her.

"Nonsense." Andromeda scolded as she looked pointedly at him and then at Ginny.

Following Andromeda's eyes Harry finally turned to look at Ginny as if he had only just realised she was there. "I'll take you home first Ginny."

"I am quite capable of getting myself home Harry." Ginny may have smiled at him but it was forced and her tone was brusque.

Harry sighed and rubbed his jaw. "Harry, dear there is no need to stay here. Teddy is perfectly fine. I'm spending the night just in case he awakes during the night. I'll be taking him home after a routine check up first thing tomorrow morning. You and Ginevra can just come home to see him tomorrow."

Harry made to argue but Andromeda's haughty look returned with Teddy's awakening. She shot him a quelling look and Harry knew better than to argue with her. He nodded and told her to contact him if anything else happened. She promised she would and hugged him and thanked him for coming. Then Andromeda hugged Ginny and kissed her on both cheeks. Andromeda gave Ginny an odd look that Harry didn't understand before nodding at her as if in approval of something. Ginny must not have understood Andromeda's look either because she simply looked bemusedly at the older woman. Then Andromeda turned to focus on Teddy and Harry and Ginny left St. Mungos together.

* * *

"I can make my way back home perfectly fine Harry." Ginny said as they stood on the cold street outside St Mungos.

Harry caught her hand before she could turn on the spot and vanish. "What's wrong?" He asked and Ginny felt herself inflate with anger at his obtuse question.

Knowing it had been a long day however Ginny did not want to argue with him. "Nothing." She forced more calm into her voice and stepped closer towards him. His heat immediately gave her reprieve from the cold winds outside. She immediately deflated as the day's exhausting events came to the forefront of her mind.

Harry held her against him silently for a while before she felt him nod. "Alright, lets go home then."

Before Ginny could argue Harry had already disapparated with her in his arms. She was surprised to find them on the steps outside of Grimmauld place. Some of Ginny's anger abated at the thought that Harry had not taken her to the Burrow and dumped her there.

Harry was drained and he thought of nothing but going home to sleep. He had not even considered that Ginny should have gone back to the Burrow. He simply thought home and taken Ginny with him. He wanted her with him. Always.

Ginny did not question Harry as she decided she wanted to be there with him, even if she was angry with him. She had floo'ed the Burrow while Harry went to shower and let them know she wouldn't be home that night. Mrs Weasley hadn't looked too happy about it yet she had accepted it easily when she had heard about Teddy.

While Harry's breathing evened out and he slept softly beside her Ginny stared at the dark ceiling of his room unable to fall asleep herself. Every time something like this happened he pushed her away. Her mind was roiling with thoughts from the entire day. She was also a little prickly as seeing Harry with Teddy left her feeling empty inside. She bit her lip and shut her eyes as she willed sleep to come to her. She wanted to fall into the dark oblivion of rest so she could escape her painful memories.

The next morning Ginny awoke to find herself alone in bed. She frowned as she got up slowly. Pushing her hair away from her face she looked at the clock on the night stand. It wasn't that late. She got up and was about to leave when she noticed the piece of parchment on Harry's pillow. The events of last night replayed itself in her head.

She read the note, her eyes narrowing at it before she crumpled it in her hand and flung it across the room. She stalked into the bathroom her anger only rising like the hot steam from her shower.

* * *

when Harry arrived at Grimmauld place that afternoon he was surprised to see Ginny still there. She was curled up on his couch reading a book. She obviously must have went home during some part of the morning because she had on a fresh set of clothes. She did not look up from her book when he entered the drawing room and he swallowed nervously. That was not a good sign.

"Hey." He couldn't help the little tremor that slipped into that one word and he internally groaned at this. Ron and George would be snickering at him if they could see him right now. He really enjoyed Ginny's temper but when it was directed solely at him he had to admit, she was terrifying.

He watched as she closed her book slowly and set it down. She slowly stood up and when she looked up at him Harry wondered if he could escape. Make up some excuse about work or simply just run down the hall or jump into his fireplace.

Ginny was livid.

He swore that if she opened her mouth she'd breathe fire. He was also perfectly certain that steam was coming out of her ears. He smiled wryly as he remembered how in her first year Percy had forced her to take a dose of pepper-up potion. The steam that had billowed from her ears made her look like her head was on fire. Harry's fond smile fell from his lips as her hand cracked against his face.

His head was moved to the side with the force of her slap. Turning slowly, still in a daze he was glad he was too befuddled to feel the sting on his cheek. When he turned to look at her red face though Harry widened his eyes at her as the pain rushed into him.

"Ow. What what was that for?" He looked pointedly at her as tears started to well in his left eye.

"Just be thankful that I don't have my wand on me. I am trying to keep control here." Ginny said through gritted teeth and Harry was a little petrified to speak. If that smack was keeping control then he would hate to be on the wrong end of her wand. He knew how powerful Ginny was. He would hate to see how powerful she could be when angry.

He felt like this is what she would have done after the war all those years ago when he had sought her out. She would have smacked him and punched him and probably cursed him silly for leaving her. But instead, to his surprise and immense relief, she had simply just flung herself into his arms. He should have known from that moment on that he would never want to let her go. He also realised that only Fred's death had saved him that night. He immediately felt guilty for thinking that way.

Harry knew the best thing to do was let Ginny vent. Her temper would ignite with a large boom but it always fizzled out quickly. He also knew that it was wisest to shut his mouth until after she had exploded as anything he said during her rant would be a simple waste of his breath. So he watched her, ensuring his face was calm and placid, as Ginny glared at him as if she were trying to figure out what she wanted to do with him. He avoided her eyes hoping that she wouldn't re-think her no wand decision. He could see the headlines in tomorrow's Daily Prophet if she did.

_Harry Potter, the hero who conquered the Dark Lord, killed by his five feet five girlfriend._ He grimaced.

"I thought you said you wanted me to be apart of your life." Ginny said waspishly.

Harry's head flew up as he looked at her in confusion. "Of course I do. Where's this coming from Gin?"

"No you don't." Ginny said in clear frustration as she stomped her foot tempestuously.

"Wha-"

"Last night when we got the message about Teddy you didn't even think of me coming with you. "I have to go Ginny, I'm sorry."" Ginny mocked Harry's voice as she paced his drawing room. Harry turned to watch her, his head trying to make sense of what she was saying.

What did this have to do with anything?

"This is what you do Harry. You push people away. As soon as something comes up you feel the need to run off and do it by yourself. I only wondered as to how Ron and Hermione ever got to do things with you. And then I thought well he needed them, they were his best friends. So I came to the conclusion that you don't need _me_ Harry."

Although Ginny's voice was harsh and cold Harry could hear the unmistakable hurt and vulnerability laced within her words. She was right of course. He did tend to push people away in emotional times. He wasn't used to having people with him and sometimes it made him vulnerable and weak. How many times had he given Ron and Hermione the option to walk away from him?

"You did the same thing after the war Harry." Ginny accused. "You refused to confide in me even when I heard you screaming during your nightmares. You screamed for Ron, Hermione, Fred. _Me_. Yet you would remain tight lipped about it afterwards as if I was a stranger. All those times when we were still in school I understood when you didn't share things with me, I accepted it. But after the war, we were sleeping together I had hoped that after everything that we shared you would turn to me instead of Ron and Hermione."

"I didn't want to burden you with all those dark times." Harry argued, running his hand through his hair. "Ron and Hermione had been there, they could relate."

Ginny shook her head. "I could relate too Harry. More than you'll know because you never gave me the chance." Ginny felt triumph as her words registered. She knew without a doubt that a long overdue conversation would finally take place between them. That secrets would unravel and experiences would be shared. It would not be easy for either of them but it would have to be done in order for them both to leave the past behind them.

Deciding to focus on their current issues first Ginny continued. "You didn't even think that I would want to be there. Of course I care about Teddy too. But you shut me out. Even at the hospital you didn't think twice about me. I would have stayed with you too. But it took Andromeda, an outsider in our relationship, to see that I was there."

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry Gin." It would still take him a while to learn that he needed to let Ginny in and not shut her out. Of course he would need time.

"Harry." Ginny went up to him and placed her soft hands on either sides of his cheeks. She lifted his face to her and looked searchingly into his apologetic eyes. The green of it swimming with remorse. Ginny sighed and placed an accepting kiss on his lips. He smiled at her hopefully and she rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm still adjusting. I'll get better." Harry promised. Ginny bit her lip and nodded before letting go of him and turning around. "Gin." Harry called as he grabbed her arm, twirling her around he grabbed her waist and held her to him. He hated seeing disappointment in her eyes. Especially when it was directed at him.

"Harry, I've just been stewing in my anger since last night. I didn't want to bring it up after seeing Teddy. But when I got up this morning and found that blasted note of yours and you gone ... Well it just added to it alright. We promised Teddy we'd spend time with him together and you left me out of that. "

"I know, I shouldn't have." Harry nodded. "Teddy wasn't pleased too. But I did it unintentionally Ginny. You looked exhausted and so peaceful I just let you sleep."

"Harry, you don't always have to protect me." Ginny thought reluctantly to how he had placed himself in front of her yesterday when Andromeda's _patronus_ had interrupted them. She probably could never curb those protective instincts but she vowed that she would make Harry realise that he didn't always need to make decisions for her. Like he did when he had broken up with her to search for Horcruxes. "I also promised that I would try and be patient with you. I understand you Harry, believe me, I do. That's why I'm here waiting to talk to you about it."

Harry gave her a lopsided grin that immediately caused all of her renaming anger to dissipate. She sighed. "Next time could we work past the slap?" Harry asked hopefully, but when Ginny narrowed her eyes at him he hastily added, "Just a suggestion." Before she could reply he cut her off with a kiss.

At first she remained stiff in his arms. Harry playfully teased her lips with his tongue and she eventually melted into his arms and kissed him back. He groaned as there tongues met, locking with each other as if they never wanted to be parted and Harry groaned into Ginny's mouth. Just as he was about to lead her to the couch Ginny pulled back. He moaned at the loss of her lips against his but looked questioningly at her.

"I promised Hermione I'd go for a dress fitting with her today. Sorry." She said as she slipped out of his arms and went to put on her shoes.

"See you for dinner then?" Harry frowned when Ginny shook her head at him. He was used to having her around now and the thought of them not sharing a supper together left Harry feeling oddly lost. "You're not still upset with me are you Gin?"

She glared at him but shook her head again. "No, but you do need a little time to yourself."

"What?" Harry asked in irritation.

"Just think about what I said. I think you'd better understand it when you've had time to mull things through. Besides, you love to sulk." Ginny said as she rose to kiss him on his lips again.

"I do not sulk." He said indignantly. At her raised eyebrow of clear disbelief Harry added, "I brood. There's a difference." He said proudly and was pleased as Ginny's lips twitched slightly.

"Yes, much more manly." Ginny agreed sarcastically as she left his embrace again and made for his fireplace.

"This is punishment, isn't it." Harry said softly as he looked over at Ginny before she could leave. Confirmation came when her eyes twinkled even though her face remained blank.

"Maybe." She shrugged her shoulders at him before disappearing in the wake of the roaring green flames.

Harry groaned and sank back down onto his sofa – alone.

* * *

Ginny had not seen Harry for a few days now. Alright, two days yet it felt like a little more than two years. She missed him terribly of course but she wouldn't tell him that. Their relationship had been seemingly perfect, both falling into a routine that could have been considered normal and happy. Although there were still some gaping holes that they needed to fix.

She was pleased though that so far they had done well. That was proved after Teddy's accident. Ginny just wanted Harry to think over everything she had said and she was also punishing him a little. Just like how she had spent the remainder of that afternoon punishing Hermione for interfering. She was pleased that the other witch had intervened but Ginny still decided that Hermione needed a little reminder on female loyalty.

Therefore Ginny had spent her shopping expedition with Hermione purposely hating every dress that Hermione suggested. Ginny however had made sure she tried on plenty of hideous dresses making Hermione wait for her for hours on end before Hermione had finally caught on.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you." Hermione had accused tiredly. Ginny had casually shrugged though she saw the half exasperated, slightly amused and begrudging acceptance on Hermione's face.

Ginny had finally taken pity on Hermione and picked up a dress that they had both liked. Spending the remainder of the afternoon discussing wedding plans and potential ideas Ginny was glad to have a day to herself after that. Ginny decided to take her broom out to fly a little. Christmas was soon approaching and she knew she would have to leave for a while after that. She felt more unhappy about her leave this time around. Things between Harry and her were finally seeming to work out. She had always been close to her family but she knew that it would not be them that would bring her home more often now.

Ginny touched down smoothly her cheeks red, her breathing rough as she peeled off a sweater from her body. When the material finally unobstructed her view Ginny saw Harry standing before her. She gasped lightly, automatically taking a step back.

"Harry. Why do you always do that?" Ginny frowned in annoyance at him.

He shrugged but grinned smugly at her. "Sorry Gin, Auror training makes me rather stealthy." Harry said suggestively.

Ginny studied him, taking in his Muggle clothing. His dark jeans hugging his strong thighs handsomely and his button shirt had a few of it's top ones undone. His hair was mused and windblown today, his green eyes bright and happy. The wind was cold outside, the ground still with a thick layer of left over snow yet Ginny felt her body become warm and happy.

"Do you still fly?" Ginny asked Harry. He was the youngest seeker in a century at Hogwarts and in another life, maybe one without Voldemort, Harry would not have been an Auror. He would have been a handsome Quidditch seeker whom girls still ran after. That much wouldn't change Ginny thought wisely. Harry was Harry and he would always be something special. She knew this as surely as she knew she would die one day.

He shrugged offhandedly but his eyes lit up at her question. "Sometimes. I don't do it much in my line of work. With all my physical training it gets sidelined a bit. Though I still enjoy doing it for pleasure." The way he said _pleasure_ made goosebumps pop up on her skin.

Ginny nodded at him before grabbing her wand from her own jeans pocket. Summoning a broom from the broom shed Harry caught it as it hovered near him.

Harry mounted his broom and Ginny couldn't help but smile at how easily he manoeuvred it. His hands silkily controlling the handle making it take him exactly where he wanted to go. He was as agile and fast as ever Ginny noticed as Harry whirled around the makeshift goal posts around the Weasley orchards.

When Harry came to a halt before Ginny in mid air she realised she had been staring and daydreaming while he had showed off his flying skills.

"Impressed?" Harry grinned.

Rolling her eyes Ginny shook her head. "I'm a professional Quidditch player. I don't impress easily."

"Oh?" Harry asked. "So the youngest Quidditch player in a century at Hogwarts does not impress you."

Ginny thought about his statement a while as Harry neared her. He tugged her hair playfully as she bit her lip. She swatted his hand away feigning irritation. "There's only one seeker who I admire. He's amazing." Ginny said dreamily.

Harry frowned as he mentally ran through all the seekers of the Quidditch teams that he knew. None of them really seemed Ginny's type but he found himself highly irritated that Ginny was admiring other Quidditch players. Before he could look up at her and question who she was talking about Ginny flew back before zooming past Harry. He was so lost in his thoughts that she had almost knocked him off his broom. He watched her fly away from him for a while, her red hair lashing out behind her. Harry noticed her swerve quickly and turn upside down and back up again three perfect times before she completed a circle. Harry felt his excitement and admiration for her rush up to fill his heart before he sped off to catch up with her.

When they were flying next to each other they looked over at one another quickly and Harry saw the spark in Ginny's eyes. She sped up away from him and he had to accelerate quickly to keep up with her. Flying next to Ginny, the wind streaking against his face as her scent carried around him Harry had never felt happier before. She was his equal, his other half and he knew there was nothing he wanted to do without Ginny now. Nothing that mattered at least.

As they raced each other they had started bumping into one another playfully. He smirked at her while the wind carried her melodious laugh like a beautiful echo that he wanted to hear forever. They continued to nudge and push each other flirtatiously before nearing the goal posts. Harry was so busy watching Ginny that he hadn't realised he was flying straight at the post.

"_Harry_." Ginny screamed as he swerved to avoid the pole. His reflexes were still as sharp as ever although his flying was a little rusty. Harry lost control of his broom and fell forward by his speedy breaking. Still holding onto his broom the momentum made for a bumpy landing. He felt his stomach protest violently at the fall and blood rushed to his head. He was glad his body could still take a beating though.

Ginny was hovering frantically over him for a second as Harry tried to calm his breathing while he lay there. His cheeks flushed from his embarrassing position, Harry's demeanour immediately turned to glee when Ginny's soft hands cupped his face. She picked up his head and gently placed it in her lap.

"Harry. Are you okay sweetheart?" She asked lovingly and Harry could only moan at her. Not from pain but from pure bliss as her hands roamed his body checking for injuries while her other hand threaded through his hair. His scalp tingled pleasurably. "Where does it hurt Harry?" Ginny asked in concern. She bent lower towards him, moving his glasses more securely up his nose. Her red hair tickling his face and neck.

"I smelled your hair in Amotentia even before my brain realised that I liked you." Harry said dreamily.

"What?" Harry could hear the frown in her voice and he reluctantly opened his eyes to stare at her.

"Hi." He said weakly and was pleased to see that she didn't move away from him. He lifted a hand and played with some of her tresses.

"Hi." Ginny said uncertainly. She drew her wand towards him. "Is there a healing charm I should do?"

"Here?" Harry said dumbly as he used his free hand to hold his chest where his heart was refusing to calm down.

"I think you hit your head." Ginny said in disbelief as she watched his soppy behaviour.

Ignoring his body Harry pulled Ginny's hands and tugged her down towards him. He rolled her over so she was beneath him. His hand that hadn't left her hair cushioned her head from the ground. Ginny gasped and Harry looked at her with a sly grin before she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're perfectly fine." Ginny noted and relief shone in her eyes before he watched them light up.

Harry frowned at her. "Don't you dare laugh at me." He warned.

It was too late though as Ginny tried unsuccessfully to muffle her giggles. Her full breasts brushed against his chest and he shifted slightly to sink more comfortably between her thighs. Harry's frown disappeared as he looked at her happy face. He wanted her to always be this happy. With him. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" He queried and Ginny didn't need to ask what he was referring to.

"You're incorrigible." She huffed out but lifted her head to meet his lips hungrily as he lowered his mouth to hers.

Kissing for a while Harry moved his lips to her neck, nuzzling her skin before muttering against her flesh. "You smell great Gin."

Harry lifted his head in confusion as he felt Ginny stiffen in his arms. Her cheeks weren't pink from the wind now but a blushing red. She looked away from him before turning back to him.

"Mum used to brew potions for us to save money back then. Shampoos and perfumes and stuff. As I grew I wanted something that didn't make me smell like my brothers. So she used to conjure up lilacs for me because she knew how much I liked them. I used to crush the petals and put them in the potions. My shampoo, lotion and perfumes smell the same. Well, I liked it and didn't stop doing it. Even now ..." Ginny trailed of defiantly.

Harry's heart couldn't help but swell with pride for her. Even though Ginny could probably afford the best perfume in the world right now she stayed true to who she was. He sometimes watched her interact with people who recognised her. While he had shied away from public glances she took it in calmly and acceptingly. She didn't seem to mind people watching her but now he realised that she didn't necessarily like it. She just accepted it. She was polite but cool, keeping them behind a boundary where her warmth resided only for her loved ones. Even with all her fame she remained grounded. That was why she preferred to blend into the Muggle world sometimes. And while Harry could owe this to Mr and Mrs Weasley's upbringing he knew that Ginny was amazing all on her own.

"I love it. I'm glad you didn't stop using it." He told her sincerely and when she looked up at him he could see the smile and appreciation in her eyes.

They kissed again. After a while, much to Harry's delight, he chuckled at her soft, "You're forgiven." Her whispered voice caressed shivers down his spine.


	6. Unravelling

**~ Much appreciation to 'Elliehigginbottom' for all her constructive criticism and dealing with my H&G ramblings! ~**

**WARNINGS: Mild mentions of torture, some bad language and quite a lot of sexual content! Reader discretion is advised. **

**Conquering Her Heart**

**Chapter Six**

_**Unravelling**_

**THE** room was eerily quite. The flickering fire in the barely lit drawing room casting dark shadows ominously around its occupants. Harry watched as Ginny stood against a pillar near the fireplace, a scarlet quilt held to her naked skin making her look ghostly pale. Her head was thrown back against the wall and her chest was heaving.

He took in a deep breath clenching and unclenching his fists to control his magic. He had not lost control of his ability since that night she had left seven years ago. The night that he had used a combination of his wand and bare hands to reduce his bedroom into shambles. A state of broken glass and upended furniture that had cursed legs and pillow feathers scattered around it. And when he had sat amongst those shattered remains, out of breath and spent, he had truly felt like himself. Broken.

"Gin, I'm so -"

"Don't!" She violently shook her head at him, biting down on her bottom lip hard. She did not look at him, her head still lifted, silent tears running down the sides of her cheeks. Ginny allowed herself to slide down the wall, sitting with her legs pulled to her chest.

A well of self loathing rose within Harry and in that moment, he knew what it was like to truly hate yourself. He did not think he had loathed himself this much even when a piece of Voldemort's soul had lived on inside of him.

"It shouldn't hurt like this, Harry." Ginny spoke softly, her voice hoarse and Harry struggled to swallow as bile flavoured regret clogged his throat. He didn't know how to defend that but Ginny continued. "There's so much of hurt and failure behind us Harry, it's haunting us." A broken sob escaped her throat and Harry had to blink back his own tears.

"We can do -"

"No we cant." Ginny interrupted him again. He wondered if he could muster enough fight within him to argue with her then. His own heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces with the way she was sitting away from him. Then she opened her eyes and looked straight at him. Her piercing gaze going right through him, daring him to contradict her.

He couldn't.

Harry felt his relationship with Ginny unravelling like an old Weasley sweater that Crookshanks had started to play with; as if it were nothing but a ball of yarn.

_20 Some Odd Hours Ago …_

"You don't have to tell me Gin. I can wait." Even though Harry wanted desperately to finally hear from Ginny about her personal experiences during the war – Harry always needed the truth, it was as essential to him as breathing was – he knew he could wait a little longer. Her face was contorted into a disturbed look of buried pain, her eyes haunted and troubled. The only other time she had ever worn such a look of sadness was directly after the war.

"No, its fine." Ginny shook her head at him biting her lip so hard he thought she'd draw blood.

He reached up to her and used his thumb to caress her lower lip free from her upper teeth. The action seemed to calm her somewhat and she held his hand to her mouth kissing his thumb. He looked deep into her eyes imploring her to see that nothing she told him would change the way he felt about her. She gave him a genuine, albeit weak smile and continued to hold his hand in her own.

The moment she started to talk he had to remember not to say anything. He told himself it was for him to listen to her now. Whatever had happened had already long since passed and the only reason she was telling him now was so they could move forward together. She never was one to complain. Yet Harry felt his heart ache in pain as he heard her. After that, he could not blame her for never wanting to relive her past.

He felt her exact horror as she spoke about the Cruciatus curse being used on her as punishment. Harry was back in the graveyard of little Hangleton under Voldemort's wand. The hot slices of torture unlike any pain he had ever experienced before. The heated sensation burning his body until he thought he would burst, yet leaving him inexplicably cold and empty at the same time.

Ginny spoke about how Neville had sometimes shielded her by taking the blame for her actions or stepping up by doing something worse. When Neville returned hours later to the common room his face bruised and swollen Harry could feel the guilt Ginny endured. It burst forward from where it always lingered, near his heart, when he thought of his loved ones sacrificing their lives for him.

"I just wanted to make a difference Harry. You, Ron and Hermione where off doing Merlin knows what and we didn't even know if you lot were dead or alive. My entire family was in the Order, all risking their lives everyday and I was stuck at Hogwarts. I had to do something. We had a reason with the Carrows. We were defying Voldemort as much as everyone else at the time, only indirectly. But I never wanted Neville or Seamus to defend me Harry, I promise I didn't. I never wanted those first years to be tortured by the Slytherins and - " Ginny sobbed and Harry felt his heart die a little in his chest at her words.

"Of course you didn't, love." He grabbed her in his arms and held her to him, murmuring words of comfort into her ears.

Harry felt an immense surge of gratitude towards Neville but Harry also felt bitter and angry at himself. The thought that Ginny, his Ginny, was subjected to such horrors while he wasn't there to protect her tortured him. He should have made her promise him not to be rebellious and stubborn under the regime of Snape.

When Ginny's sobs had quietened she spoke again. Although Harry could still feel her tears soaking his shirt. It was odd that he had hated seeing women cry, unsure of what to do or say to them. However when Ginny cried, a ferocious desire to protect erupted within him always with the same burning need to make her stop. Maybe it was because she only rarely cried. He was glad when she stayed in his arms choosing to speak from within his embrace. It helped him not to feel useless.

"Alecto would have been the worse I think. She hated me for some reason. Always told me I was hideous and filthy. It never used to bother me that I was poor, not like Ron at least. But she, she made me hate it Harry. She slapped me once, my lip was cut and my face bruised. I'm sure she would have done worse. Fortunately for me Amycus had intervened ." Ginny gave a forced chuckle.

Harry could tell she had saved the worse for last. He knew how vile Alecto and Amycus Carrow were and he had to grit his teeth at the rage that boiled inside of him. Harry couldn't understand why Ginny would prefer one kind of punishment to another.

"He didn't like the bruise on my face. He thought differently to his sister apparently. Amycus told Alecto that he would take over punishing me. That he had the perfect treat for me." Ginny shuddered and Harry tightened his hold around her. He could sense the tension radiating off her.

"Did he ..." Harry trailed of, hating to ask but needing to know.

Ginny shook her head. "He would have. I …." She took in a deep breath. "Once he called me to his office after I wrote an essay he prescribed on the Unforgivable Curses. I had written how despicable it was. Amycus thought he could _persuade_ me into changing my mind. He was torturing me with the Cruciatus Curse. I was actually getting pretty impressive at drowning out the pain. Just allowing the white hot sensation that made your mind go blank."

Harry was glad he couldn't see Ginny now. He didn't want to see her bright eyes dulled with pain. He felt her jerk in his arms as if she had just remembered where she was. Harry gently stroked her hair wishing that Carrow wasn't dead. Harry would have loved to have had a go at him now. The Cruciatus Curse he had thrown at Alecto when she had insulted MacGonagall would have been nothing to what he would have done to Amycus for Ginny.

Harry tightened his hold on Ginny almost afraid to listen to her. "He stopped only for a while. Long enough to take advantage of my delirious state. He was ripping of my shirt and I just sorta snapped. I was terrified. I hexed him Harry. And then, then I ..."

"Ginny ..." Harry pleaded not knowing what he was asking for. Not knowing what else to say.

"I used the Cruciatus on him. I was so angry. So frustrated. And all that time he was screaming I just stood there and twisted my wand."

Harry could here the doubt and uncertainty in her voice. He remembered when he had first used the spell against Bellatrix after she had killed Sirius. How Voldemort had accused him of being weak when it failed to work as his anger had abated. Harry knew though that no mater what, he could never feel an all consuming rage for anyone. Momentarily yes, but his heart was too filed with love to ever harbour that kind of cruel hatred burning inside of him for all time. And neither did Ginny.

"The door burst open and I ran, Harry. I ran into Snape. At the time we didn't know this but he really was trying to protect us. He had been cold and cruel as always but his eyes ... He accompanied me to the common room on the pretence that he was preventing me from "whoring" myself any longer in his school. But now I know it was for my own safety. After that Snape had taken punishment onto himself. Even when we tried to steal the sword he simply just sent us to Hagrid's for detention."

Ginny's words made Harry feel guilty. Ron's accusations all those nights ago in the tent while they were hunting Horcruxes clouded his mind. _"Didn't you hear what they said about my sister? … Harry _I've-Faced-Worse_ Potter doesn't care what happens to her ..."_ He hadn't been there to protect Ginny and he didn't feel like he deserved any part of her now. Yes, he'd been trying to defeat Voldemort, it was not like he had left her on purpose but he should have been there for her. No matter what logic stated Harry felt like he had failed her. He had broken up with her to keep her safe, yet she hadn't been.

"It's a good thing we had to go into hiding after Ron was seen with you then." Ginny said in an attempt to lighten the tension in the room. Admiration for the woman in his arms increased tenfold.

"Ginny." Harry began, his own voice raw as he grabbed her face. He held her close to his, there noses were touching, while his thumbs stroked away her remaining tears. "I'm so sorry for not being there ..."

"Harry it wasn't -"

"No listen to me. I only ever wanted to keep you safe and I failed even that. Yet here you are and in my arms. I wont ever fail you again Gin."

This caused more tears to fall from her beautiful eyes but she nodded her head in acceptance. Harry let out a breath and pulled her to him. He hugged her fiercely before she moved back slightly. There was that blazing look again and Harry felt his heart speed up. This was his Ginny, fierce and brave.

She leaned in towards him, her eyes still focused on his and he looked at her curiously. Ginny kissed him softly. Her lips brushed against his slowly. He didn't move for a moment, his arms loose around her and he let her kiss him as if she were doing it for the first time. She traced the sides of his face as if memorising him, all the while she never stopped looking at him. Then she pulled him back to her.

Ginny tangled her fingers in his hair holding onto Harry as he pushed her down onto the carpet. The fire crackled near them. He removed her clothes tenderly and she settled back down, her hair sprawled around her – gloriously alive in the firelight. She reached out and unbuttoned his shirt before he shrugged it off his broad shoulders.

"Merlin you're beautiful." He said throatily as he took in the red lace against her fair skin. He fingered the seductive fabric around her creamy breasts before tracing the fine line of freckles on her left shoulder where he met her racing pulse. Ginny gasped under Harry's tender assault while she ran her soft palms up his abs and caressed his pectorals. Harry lowered his head and kissed every inch of Ginny's skin worshipping her and marking her at the same time.

When she called out to him wriggling her hips anxiously against his he lowered himself, entering her slowly and fully, filling her in a way that made them both feel complete. He whispered words of adoration into her ear as he rocked against her. It was slow and sweet and when he told her he'd always protect her Ginny cried, clutching at his shoulders as she held him tightly to her. She called his name and the only thought Harry could think of was how no one had ever managed to make his name sound that important before. He treasured it, revelled in it before he rose slightly to look at her. Flushed and in the throes of passion he knew that for all her flaws, she was perfect to him. For him.

When she looked up at him she looked so trusting and confident in him. He bent his head, their eyes never wavering from each other. They were focused on becoming one.

"Always." Harry told her and Ginny agreed, her eyes blazing and her head nodding.

"Always." She agreed.

They sealed that declaration with a kiss that pushed them over the edge of pleasure. There, they soared as one for an insurmountable time that was wondrous and magical to behold.

* * *

Ginny knew that if it had not been Luna; Harry and her would have opted out of this little gathering. Only it was Luna. So she resigned herself to the fact that they had to be there. As a couple.

Ginny felt foolish, calling herself daft a million times today. Confiding her deep, dark secrets to Harry the night before they were going to be making their first public appearance together had not been her brightest moment. Harry and Ginny had been good in keeping their relationship from the wizarding world thus far. However, she knew that with the people here today – most of whom she probably liked and trusted – there would probably be someone; who would tell someone; who would tell someone who just happened to be friends with a writer for the Daily Prophet.

She knew that their relationship could not be kept from the public forever although she still wished they could hide it a little longer. Last night had been emotionally draining. Even though Harry and her had ended their night perfectly Ginny had felt awkward around him this morning. She felt exposed and slightly vulnerable. She knew it was absurd as she didn't want to hide anything from Harry but she was afraid he would see her as broken later.

She probably was being ridiculous but when she had awoken in the morning she couldn't help but flinch. She knew he was frustrated with the way she was avoiding their conversation because she knew Harry. He expected some kind of closing statement from her. Some reference that told him she did not regret telling him everything that she had. She could tell he was struggling on whether to confront her or let her come to him. She was looking forward to neither.

"Harry, Ginny." Luna called as she practically skipped when she opened the door for them. Harry had been holding Ginny's hand but Ginny felt there could be an ocean between them for all the tension they exuded. The fact that neither had had much sleep did not make matters better.

Nonetheless Ginny took in a deep breath before plastering a smile on her face. Luna's home was crowded and noisy, a overly sweet smell dancing in the air. Yet the ambiance of happy laughter and easy conversation permeated the room making Ginny's tense shoulders relax slightly.

Luna looked curiously at their linked hands but did not comment immediately. Instead she ushered them both inside. While they entered Luna leaned close to Ginny and whispered, "I see you got rid of the bograts." Ginny couldn't help but smile at her friend, her heart feeling a little lighter than it had in hours. She loved Luna!

Next to Ginny Harry raised and inquiring eyebrow at her but she just shook her head at him. At the _'Do I even want to know look?'_ on his face and the small quirk of his lips Ginny and Harry shared their first smile in hours. They moved forward to greet Rolf who was almost as delightful as Luna. His easy nature and nonchalant air lightening the void between Harry and Ginny even more. Ginny leaned into Harry as she gave a small laugh at something Rolf said and Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders. All their earlier tension evaporating amidst the joy of being with their friends. Just then Rolf gestured for someone over his shoulder.

"Liam, come here." Rolf called jovially as he turned away from Harry, Ginny and Luna.

Ginny and Harry continued to converse with Luna as she told them, "Poor Liam hasn't any family in England. He's Rolf's cousin you see and my darling fiancé wants to help him feel more at home here." Luna imparted, her silver eyes bulging slightly.

"Wait what?" Ginny exclaimed and Harry also looked startled.

"Oh Liam is an ..."

"Not that." Ginny interrupted waving her hands as if to swat Luna's words away. "Since when is Rolf your fiancé?" Ginny questioned in disbelief.

Luna gave a very uncharacteristic giggle. "Oh that. Well ever since he proposed in a field of blue-winged bobbyflies. Do you know bobbyflies actually protect ..."

"Luna. Focus." Ginny chastised.

"Oh, yes well it was all rather romantic and so I said yes. It's another reason for this party." Ginny beamed and Harry and her both engulfed Luna quickly. They turned to offer Rolf their congratulations when Ginny felt Harry tense beside her.

Standing next to Rolf now was Liam. Only Liam, Rolf's cousin, turned out to be Lemicus Bell. In the flesh.

"Harry." Rolf said kindly. "Liam tells me he knows you." Ignorant to the unhappy look on Harry's face Rolf leaned in to whisper. "I didn't know an Auror would be in the same rank as Harry Potter."

Rolf's eyes widened similarly to Luna's. Of course Rolf believed, as most people surely did, that Harry Potter was in a league of his own. Liam however did not look pleased at this admission but rolled his stunningly blue eyes at his cousin.

Ginny noticed Harry grit his teeth but refused to say anything. He looked like he had swallowed his tongue. Harry and Bell narrowed their eyes at each other before Bell turned his attention to Ginny.

"We have not been formally introduced as yet. Lemicus Bell." Bell extended his hand towards Ginny.

Harry made a sharp jerk in her direction as if to push Bell's hand away. She gave him a curious look but found his eyes glaring daggers at Bell. She turned confused eyes to Bell who seemed to be aware of Harry's look but was choosing to ignore it. His blue eyes were sparkling and a small smirk played on his sensual lips.

"Ginny Weasley." Ginny placed her dainty hand in Bell's bucket sized one. "Pleasure to meet you Mr Bell."

"Liam, please." He drawled as he lifted Ginny's hand to his lips. This time Harry did move as he gently took Ginny's hand away from Bell before the other wizard could kiss it. He placed a possessive arm around her waist and Ginny could only raise her eyebrows at this.

Bell, or Liam as he had said refused to let Harry intimidate him though. "Is Ginny short for something?" He ignored Harry.

"No." Ginny told him stubbornly but he did not get offended by her curt reply giving a warm laugh that seemed to purr from his chest.

"There'll be plenty of time to get to know one another on our date, I dare say." Then he glanced at Harry. "Potter." He said simply.

"Bell." Harry nodded stiffly. "Come on, I think I see Ron and Hermione." Without waiting for a reply Harry excused them politely from present company.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing." Harry told her stubbornly and Ginny rolled her eyes at him. Before she could protest however there were friends to meet.

They spent the afternoon as if it were a reunion and Ginny had been most pleased to see Neville there. Although she felt slightly uncomfortable talking to him with Harry's eyes boring into her. She felt rather annoyed that he continued to watch her as if she would break at any moment. And that was one reason why she had not wanted to talk to him in the first place.

After just over an hour of mingling Ginny began to feel stifled inside the house. Although she had determinedly stuck to conversing with her own close friends she could feel the eyes of numerous witches on her. All wanting juicy gossip on her and Harry no doubt.

Taking her goblet with her, Ginny expertly manoeuvred her way through the crowd. Unnoticed she slipped outside. Sighing, she inhaled deep lungfuls of fresh air before she saw that she wasn't the only one who had had the same idea as her. Small groups of witches and wizards were lingering in the open field outside Luna's house. Wanting to remain alone for a while Ginny walked a little away from the house. She climbed a tiny perch were she could see the top of the Burrow and smiled contently at the familiar sight.

She sipped her goblet of elder flower wine while she thought of Luna's engagement. When Ginny had left the house Neville and Hannah had been talking to Luna and Rolf happily. Hannah had been gushing over Luna's engagement ring. Ginny couldn't help but feel a tinge of regret at the sight. Everyone had thought that Neville and Luna would marry each other one day. They had seemed perfect for each other. Yet when Luna and Neville had come to a cross roads in their life they had chosen two very different parts. Luna went off to travel the world while Neville made to settle down. Now they had found significant others even though their paths had crossed numerous times. Ginny guessed sometimes things did happen for a reason.

They each had found someone who was perfect for them. Something they might not have done had they continued to hold on to something just because they were afraid to hurt each other. Time healed all wounds after all and a temporary pain was better than a long term one. Ginny frowned as she contemplated this thought. She hoped that that was not what Harry and her were destined for.

"A Galleon for your thoughts."

Ginny did not look around as she watched the young wizard come stand beside her through the corner of her eyes. His shoulder brushed against hers slightly but Ginny continued to look into the distance.

"You've already paid a thousand of them." Ginny finally turned to look at Lemicus Bell so their shoulders would not be touching any longer. The husky chuckle he let out could definitely be considered sexy.

Ginny was having a difficult time forming an opinion of Bell. She had obviously done some digging on him as she didn't want to find herself on a date with a complete nutter. Yet all she had found out was a sad past that made him a determined Auror. Not unlike Harry. Those who had spoken about Bell had only praise for his impeccable manners and magical ability.

The only negative Ginny could judge was the fact that Bell seemed to go through witches faster than Hermione could go through books. He seemed harmless enough though, if only a little if-ish. However Harry wasn't … _fond_ of him. And Harry was an exceptional judge of character. She cocked her head to the side trying to size Bell up.

"I wasn't aware that my gold could buy your thoughts." He lifted one neatly shaped eyebrow at her.

Smart.

"No, I don't suppose they could. Yet don't you think that you've already wasted enough gold on me?" Ginny watched him over the rim of her goblet.

"Why would it be a waste on someone as lovely as you." Ginny did not reply as she frowned at him. He did not leer at her or come across as too eager. He said it simply and easily as if it were nothing but the truth. It made it easy to receive as a compliment.

Charming.

"Why is it that someone like you paid a thousand galleons for a date?"

"Someone like me?" Bell interjected. When Ginny just continued to stare at him he gave her a small smile. "It was for charity." He shrugged.

"You could have simply donated the money yourself. Normally it's only the old, single wizards who do it for the dates. You even know the founder."

"I doubt Potter would have been too keen to receive money from me." There was a tinge of bitterness in his voice that not even his effortless charm could hide.

Ginny however was too focused on what Bell had said instead of how he had said it. "I meant Hermione." Ginny frowned delicately.

At this Bell smiled wickedly. Where it would probably have made someone else's face look evil and distorted their good looks Bell just looked devilish and more handsome. "Potter likes his secrets, doesn't he. He enjoys coming across as a selfless wizard. Ah, but I don't always blame him. Look at you _Ginevra_, I'd keep you all to myself too."

Ginny finally knew how she felt about Bell. He wasn't the only smart one in their conversation though. Ginny stood up straighter to make her petite height seem more intimidating. Bell leaned forward from his tall height, his sparkling blue eyes dancing happily. There wasn't much space between them and she could smell his expensive cologne. She much preferred the natural, light musk that Harry emitted from his simple male soap. Harry's clean and slightly sweet scent that lingered on her clothes after she had been with him.

"It's easy to find out someone's name, isn't it. It also isn't that difficult to figure out what's behind a name either _Liam_." Ginny drawled on the shortened version. "Take it from me though, you're not the first and neither will you be the last to feel overshadowed by Harry. Harry will always be Harry. He doesn't need to pretend to be selfless, he most certainly is. Word of advice though, instead of concentrating on dulling Harry's glow, try polishing up yourself first."

Ginny did not expect the appreciative glint in Liam's eyes. One that told her he wasn't in the least offended about what she had just insinuated. "I'm sure I've guessed how you've summed me up Ginny, yet your overall opinion deflates the good, doesn't it. Potter isn't the only one who had it tough but don't worry, I'm already working on … how did you put it? _Polishing_ myself first." He winked at her. Then he lifted a hand and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

Ginny jerked away from his touch and took a step back quickly as she glared icily at his inappropriate action.

Cunning.

That was the trait Ginny did not find appealing in a good looking Bell. He was not afraid to do whatever he could to get his way. His confidence sometimes bordered on arrogance and she was never one for cocky males. Her flashing eyes locked on Bell's playful blue ones. Then those same eyes motioned to his side. When Ginny looked over her shoulder she noticed a red Harry making his way towards them. Trying to defuse Harry's obvious anger Ginny hastily made to walk toward him. Before she could go she realised she couldn't move.

She looked down to see Bell had moved forward again. One strong and calloused hand wrapped around her wrist. Before Ginny could tug her hand from his grip or pull out her wand from her pocket Harry stood next to her. He did not look at her but he had a steely glint in his eyes. Harry was eyeing Bell with an almost deadly look. Ginny could not suppress the shiver that ran down her spine.

"There's this spell I know Bell, it's called Sectumsempra. If I used it on your, oh I dunno, your hand let's say, it would curse off the _offending_ appendage and no amount of magic will be able to give you your hand back." Harry's tone was icy, his words making his intentions crystal clear. He fingered his wand in his jeans pocket yet Bell looked completely unruffled by Harry's threat. He was in no way intimidated even though Harry looked positively raving. In fact, Ginny noticed that Bell was enjoying himself.

Bell released Ginny's wrist. Not before he lifted her hand to his lips however, his actions clearly telling Harry it was not because of Harry's threat that he let go of Ginny. Ginny thought that Harry had definitely cracked a tooth at how tightly he was clenching his jaw shut. He was livid and approaching beyond it.

"I was just telling Ginny here about that lovely French girl who took you back to her Château with her Potter. Remember the first mission we went on together?" Bell smirked lightly and gave a conspirational wink.

Harry's eyes narrowed at him but Ginny felt herself grow tense. She had never thought that Harry had been with anyone else before. It may seem naïve or ignorant but _she_ had never been with anyone but Harry.

"I think I'd like to leave now." Ginny said softly and Harry turned to look at her. All of his anger now directed at her.

She new she was being silly. She knew she shouldn't have expected Harry to not be with anyone but her alone. He was a virile, young man. He was no longer the scrawny boy who had tried to stop her the first time they had fumbled their way towards sex. Yet somehow, knowing Harry for as long as she did, she had not prepared herself for this option.

Thankfully Harry did not protest. He simply grabbed her arm and marched her off. Ginny felt her hurt manifest into anger at the hard grip around her upper arm. She was not his slave being drawn off to her punishment for bad behaviour. She was about to infer as much before Bell spoke behind them.

"Oh and Ginny." It was a natural instinct to turn her head around to look at him when he called her name. Harry tensed at her side. "I like feisty and fiery a lot. Unfortunately I'm overshadowed there again right." He gave her a knowing smile, his eyes moving to Harry briefly before they settled on her again. Ginny could not help but be drawn to his eyes. "Beautiful and witty. Although I'll amend my earlier stubborn to loyal." He told her with a small smile. Bell's eyes shone with regret for only a second before they dazzled with mirth again.

Ginny turned away slowly to look straight into a more startling set of eyes. Only these ones were vividly green. They looked to be alight and burning now. Before Ginny could even open her mouth Harry had disapparated.

"What the hell was that about?" Harry demand as he released Ginny abruptly. He opened the door of Grimmauld place and waited for Ginny to enter.

Ginny was hurt and angry and she did not want to talk to Harry at that moment.

"I asked you a bloody question." Harry scowled as he spun her around to face him.

This was too much for Ginny to bare. "Stop manhandling me, Harry." He looked momentarily abashed before his anger reignited. His jealousy obviously taking precedence in that moment.

"So it's okay for slime like Bell to touch you but when I, your boyfriend and lover, does so then it's _manhandling_?"

"I don't know why you and Bell insisted on adding me to your games but I did not ask to be apart of them." Ginny said furiously.

"So you know that Bell was playing games, did you. Yet you're standing nose to nose with him while I watch? Why's that Gin? Are you so pissed that last night I saw you're fallible and you don't like it? Should I see you as strong and worthy of being with me because you're afraid I may think you're too weak to handle all the baggage I come with?"

Harry was spot on yet Ginny felt her anger fuelled at his words. Yes, she was strong and independent. Opinionated and fierce but she always felt like she couldn't be weak. Because weak could not be with Harry. Something he had proven time and time again when he had hurt her so he could _protect_ her. The fact that he knew her so well only infuriated her in that moment.

"I was defending you, you prat." Ginny claimed.

"I didn't ask you to defend me." Harry argued.

"Nor I you." Ginny spat.

They were angry, beyond it and Harry almost expected his hair to catch fire under Ginny's wrath. Instead she took a deep breath and walked away from him. She needed to put some space between them before they both said or did something stupid.

She made to walk past him when Harry caught her arm again. This time it was enough to make Ginny's hair crackle with anger. "Let go of me." She said through clenched teeth.

"Stop walking away from me." Harry roared. "I'm sick of it."

Before Ginny could protest Harry pulled her towards him. His lips crashed into hers and there was nothing sweet or endearing about his kiss. It was harsh and punishing. His anger rolling off him in waves. In a normal situation Ginny would have pushed Harry off of her and hexed him completely. Yet her own anger was like an attracting force, pulling Harry into her.

She bit his tongue when he pushed it into her mouth and then licked it smoothly in appeasement. She revelled at the growl that escaped his throat and dug her nails into his back. He walked her into a wall pushing her against it without any of his usual care or finesse.

Ginny dragged her nails down his back and along his sides before reaching up his chest. At that point she was hoping she left scratches in his skin that would burn under the shower tomorrow. Harry didn't seem to mind though. He grabbed one of her aching breasts squeezing it in his hand before he trailed kisses along her jaw and into her ear.

He muttered something in a deep voice that made Ginny shudder and instantly she was naked in his arms. She felt his smirk against her ear and she purposely lifted her knee. She rubbed it against his hard length enjoying the groan that escaped his lips as his thumb brushed her budding nipple. He twirled the peak between his fingers squeezing it roughly and Ginny moaned a sound that was half pleasure and half pain.

Harry moved his free hand down her toned stomach trailing it gently down to her hips that bellied the harsh pressure of his other hand on her breast. He caressed her thigh before pushing it aside. Her knee loosing it's advantage on his sex. She felt his fingers brush against her wetness and he hissed at how ready she was for him.

At the feel of Harry's fingers on her naked flesh Ginny finally realised she did not even have her underwear on. Her mind immediately started to rebel. When had he learned that spell? Had a French posy taught him this little trick? She was about to push Harry away, her palms placed flat against his chest. Before she could move though Harry lowered his head to her chest. He replaced his fingers on her breast with his mouth. The heat of his tongue lavishing the hard nub sensually.

As Ginny's head lolled back weakly Harry pushed two of his fingers inside of her. The feeling immediately sent shock waves rippling across her flesh making her skin goosebump. Her hands on his chest slid up to his shoulders, gripping them for support as she helplessly rocked her hips against his hand. His teeth grazed her nipple and one of her hands went to his head, tangling her fingers in his unruly black hair as he held him to her with a sharp hiss.

Harry raised his mouth from her breast up her neck, his hand that wasn't inside her following. He momentarily gripped the slender column before grabbing her jaw. She opened her eyes to glare at him, his own green eyes boring into her. All the while his fingers working her to a point she couldn't fight.

She didn't need words to interpret what his eyes were telling her. Her own eyes flashed defiantly at him as Harry replaced his fingers in one smooth stroke. Buried deep inside her he kissed her furiously. Ginny did not bother to move away from him. She reciprocated in a show of equal fervour and passion lifting her hips to meet Harry's every time he moved out of her only to enter her again. His strong hands gripped her hips determinedly.

"Let go." Harry growled at her as he felt her trying desperately not to give in to him.

Ginny whimpered and shook her head but that only spurred Harry on to drive into her harder and faster. He used his hand to massage her clitoris and Ginny could not hold on any longer. When she let go of herself Harry cried out in triumph as they both fell over the edge.

However in the aftermath of their furious bout of lovemaking reality started to cruelly invade the heat and warmth of their desire.

"Shit." Harry cursed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He blanched at the purple bruises that were already forming on Ginny's breasts and hips. Her neck was red with teeth marks.

Ginny slid down towards the floor as her back rested against the wall. Harry hadn't used a contraceptive spell and neither had she. In the wake of their anger and frustration they had forgotten a main component. Ginny could have kicked herself.

Harry flinched at her defensive position and immediately went over to the sofa. Pulling the quilt from his couch he gently went to Ginny. She grimaced at his approach and Harry felt the deepest sense of self loathing well within him. He should not have lost his temper like that. He should not have allowed his jealousy to overpower his common sense.

"Gin, I'm so -"

"Don't!"

_Present Moment …_

"It's not even about the sex Harry." Ginny said softly. She clutched at the quilt in her white knuckles simply just holding it to her chest. "We didn't even do a contraceptive spell."

"Fuck." It was a rarity for Harry to swear and at another time Ginny would have laughed and teased him about it. Now was not that time however. "Gin it's alright."

At this Ginny stood up, the quilt flaying around her. She seemed a bit deranged. Holding the quilt to her as if it were a shield. "No, it's not alright, Harry. The last time we forgot a contraceptive spell I was eighteen and pregnant."

Harry's head span as if Ginny had just slapped him. Her words floated around his mind trying to make sense of it all. But nothing added up inside. Images and sounds whirred around Harry but it was like nothing made sense to him anymore.

"I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that." Ginny pleaded at Harry's stunned reaction to her outburst.

At this Harry opened his eyes. His head had been thrown back before but at her approach it snapped back down. He held out a hand to stop her from nearing him. He felt as if her close proximity would suffocate him in that moment.

"Explain." That one word came out harsh and accusing. Yet he couldn't control it.

Ginny knew in her heart she would regret this in the morning. That she would hate herself for the pain that she had caused Harry. On some unconscious level though she wanted him to hurt. Like she had when she heard from Bell he had slept with someone who hadn't been her. The thought of Harry with someone else causing a coil of jealousy to infect her every thought and feeling.

Harry finally understood the look in Ginny's eyes when she saw him with Teddy. He now knew why Ginny had looked grief stricken and longingly at Fleur who had announced that she was pregnant again this week. It was the look of loss. The look he had seen all too often after Fred's death. At Remus and Tonks' funeral. He knew now that look. He wished he didn't. Merlin, he wished he didn't.

"You had no right to keep something like this away from me. No right." Harry spat.

"Don't talk to me about rights. I was scared and hurt and alone."

"You chose to be alone." Harry screamed.

"You pushed me away." Ginny replied, angry tears rolling down her cheeks.

Harry hated it when she cried. She cried rarely and yet now, whenever she was with him she was always crying. "Dammit, don't turn this around on me. It was your choice."

"And not telling you about our baby was my choice too." Ginny blurted.

Harry's face paled. "Our baby." A baby that he would never know. He knew it wasn't Ginny's fault, it wasn't their time but a part of him felt hurt and furious that she had kept something like this from him. Did she not trust him in the least? "I had a right to know."

"I had a right to know that you had slept with other people. Especially when it was always, only you for me." She couldn't help it. Her jealousy in her vulnerable state was poisoning her, sickening her more than anything she had ever felt before. It irked her and bothered her. Harry let out a cold laugh at this. It was high pitched and empty. Ginny grimaced.

"So this is what its about, punishment?" Ginny wanted to deny it but she couldn't. Harry knew her all too well. She defiantly wiped away her tears squaring her shoulders and meeting his eyes.

Harry gave her a wry smile. His eyes looked empty though. Dull and dead. "Don't worry Gin, it hurt. Of course you know that already, don't you. What you don't know is that that girl in France was an Auror who I worked undercover with. Capturing some renegade Death Eaters who had fled there. Nothing happened with her or with any other girl for that matter. Bell was jut trying to stir the cauldron. Worked brilliantly too, don't you think." Harry mocked and Ginny could only frown at him.

At her perplexed look Harry gave her a cold smile. It chilled her to the bone. He had never once looked at her like that before. "Always, isn't it? It's always been you. No matter how close I got to another witch after you left she was never you. I could never bring myself to be intimate with anyone that wasn't you. It never felt right. Not that there were many, a lot of those three years was spent in Auror training. There weren't time for girls while I was … how did you say it, ah, facing dark wizards and battling dragons and basilisks, right?!"

Ginny felt her words ring in her ears. The very words she had spat at him seven years ago. The only reason he remembered them exactly after all this time was because it had hurt him. Every happy moment that they had shared recently seemed to be falling into pieces around them. She watched as Harry turned his back on her. The scratch marks she had so carelessly dragged down his skin taunting her. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

She desperately wanted to reach out to him but her hand wouldn't obey her. Without even thinking about it her mouth worked of its own accord. "There's too much of pain and bad memories floating around us. Where we're supposed to be healing each other we're making one another hurt more." Ginny whispered as she saw his back stiffen.

It was the truth. When ever they were pushed with their backs against the wall they came out wands blazing. They were too much alike. Too stubborn and proud to give in to one another. For all their shared likes and similarities that had them gel so well together it was also their similarities that drove them apart at times. And every time they duelled it seemed they drove a larger wedge between their relationship. They were unravelling at the seams. And neither knew how to fix it.

Ginny took in a deep breath taking a small step towards Harry. She tentatively lifted a hand, her fingers lightly brushing the marks on his back. He stiffened beneath her touch. She placed a consoling kiss on his shoulder blade watching the corded muscles in his back flex.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She was sorry for a lot of things. Right then however her simple apology was all she could muster. When Harry made no move to acknowledge her Ginny stamped down on her pride, thinking of the betrayed look on Harry's face when she had told him about her miscarriage.

"You're right you know. I am, who I am but for such a long time I didn't think that was enough for you."

"That's not -" Harry denied but still he didn't turn around to look at her.

"Isn't it?" Ginny continued. "If you ever liked how strong and brave I was Harry you would have believed in me. You did not even want me to fight at the final battle. You should trust me enough to know that I don't need to be protected all the time. I wanted to be at your side Harry, your equal. Never cowering behind you. And it scares me you'll leave me again Harry. It's easier to keep you at arms length sometimes." Ginny sighed. "I'm sorry Harry. I'm just so sorry." She finished. Simply yet sincerely.

Harry must have acknowledged that because he finally turned around. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest desperately. She twined her hands around his neck and they both sank to the carpet below, holding onto each other tightly. Minutes sailed by, or it could have been hours they did not know and neither did they care.

Harry's clock chimed midnight and the sound seemed to break through every fragile hope the couple had been clinging on to. The sound echoed a tone of finality between the lovers. They both broke apart startled. It was heart wrenching. Ginny felt Harry's hand slowly caress her face as tears rolled down her cheeks. She could barely meet his eyes but she knew she had to.

"It's all too much, isn't it?" He gave her a sad smile.

"Were too much alike." Ginny sobbed.

"I should have known never to hurt -"

Ginny placed a silencing finger on Harry's lips before she shook her head fiercely at him. She replaced her fingers with her lips in a chaste kiss before she hastily stood up.

Ginny rushed over to the fireplace before she could change her mind and fling herself into Harry's arms again. She quickly transfigured the quilt into a long nightgown. Haphazardly throwing it on her Ginny threw some floo powder into the grate. She didn't dare turn to look at Harry when she heard him stand up behind her. When she was deposited into the Burrow's fireplace Ginny fell unceremoniously out of it. At the empty and dark room she sarcastically thought that at least one thing had gone well for her that night. Making her way up the stairs she knew that it was probably the final time she'd walk away from Harry.

Back at Grimmauld place Harry finally gave in to his raging emotions as he heard the roar of his fireplace. He roared out his unleashed anger and pain as he upturned a couch. Feeling particularity destructive he smashed his hands into the wall near him before he howled a sound of pure agony.


	7. Friends

**Conquering Her Heart**

**Chapter Seven**

_**Friends **_

**PLATES** bedecked with scrumptious looking snacks were floating in a neat formation around the kitchen. Garnishes were purposefully levitating towards there destined eat in completion of creating an artful and appetising look.

"Fleur, I told you not to use magic." Ginny said sternly as she grabbed the plates from mid air and placed them gently onto Hermione's kitchen counter-top.

Fleur turned around quickly from stirring tea pots with her wand and glared at Ginny haughtily, her pretty mouth pouting. "Eet iz not like Mees Granger iz new to zis. 'Er daughter eez a witch afzer all."

"Be that as it may, I wanted Mrs Granger to feel comfortable at her own daughter's bridal shower. Now ..." Ginny trailed off as she forced two plates into Fleur's hands and shoved her out the kitchen door. "Do it the Muggle way."

Ginny smirked as Fleur bustled out, muttering in rapid French as she left. Ordering Fleur to complete tasks were only an added bonus though. Ginny really did want Hermione's mother to feel comfortable around them. As if they were normal humans instead of beings with magical abilities. This would mean a lot to Hermione especially since she had confided in Ginny that Mrs Granger had been overwhelmed by planning a magical wedding.

Hermione had tried to include her mother in decisions but Mrs Granger seemed pleased to let Mrs Weasley handle all the wedding preparations. Hermione had ensured her mother alone had been in charge of her wedding dress – being sewn the Muggle way – and all her bridal accessories, including dressing Hermione up for the day.

Therefore Ginny had, as maid of honour, taken it upon herself to do this for Hermione and Mrs Granger. Also it helped Ginny keep her mind focused. By focusing she meant Harry free thoughts.

Harry had owl-ed her the day after their emotional upheaval following Luna's engagement party. She had gone to see him and they had decided to wait until after Ron and Hermione's wedding to announce their final break up. Their conversation had been somewhat uncomfortable and awkward, considering all that had been said and done that night, but thankfully short and they had agreed with each other easily. They did not want to keep hurting each other.

Ginny had been pleased to go into Muggle London and research bridal shower games that did not include magic. It was all very interesting and planning it kept her busy for days. That and her mother's rigorous cleaning and cooking regiment for Christmas.

Ginny cringed as she thought about Christmas. While pretending to be a couple when everyone was busy with wedding and Christmas preparation was no trouble at all, acting like one while your entire family was present was slightly more difficult. Harry and Ginny had to be together during family dinner which had not been effortless. Harry had been attentive and his usual charming self that evening which only made things more difficult for Ginny.

While they were friends without the expectation they both placed on themselves they seemed to fit together well. It was easy to forget that they were pretending. Harry's hand had never left the small of her back or her shoulders for any amount of time. Teddy had been seated in the middle of them in the crowded lounge after supper which made Ginny feel bereaved. They had felt too much like a family and Ginny hadn't realised how much she had wanted that before. Wanted that sense of belonging with Harry.

Ginny wondered if Harry and her had been hasty in ending things between them. It was clear that now that they had no secrets between them they had seemed to start anew. As if it was a clean slate. Ginny shook her head at these thoughts.

"Stop it." She chastised herself. "We're just pretending."

The moment they got into a relationship it seemed all their insecurities surfaced mountainously. Both being passionate and strong minded reacted irrationally when one or the other expressed different viewpoints on the same matter. Ginny reminded herself that sometimes, just because a couple was good together on paper, in reality a relationship was never so straightforward.

It was experimental and varied between different people. No matter how much relationship advice from Witch Weekly she applied on a relationship, changes were sometimes difficult to come about. _'It's better this way.'_ Ginny reassured herself. Things were working out well. After Christmas Ginny had had to leave to go back to the Harpies. Training was vigorous and intense but there was something else that was more demanding.

Gwenog Jones had been offered a contract to play for England. Which was all great until Ginny had been asked to take over as captain of the Harpies. She had been on the team for five years and she was confident she could handle it, but she wasn't so sure she wanted to do it. It was a great opportunity but it was also an even greater responsibility. She would have much less time for coming home.

She wanted to spend more time with her family now. And while she loved Quidditch she enjoyed the freedom of playing the game. What she did not like was promoting her team. Press conferences and pubic releases. Advertising and personal management. All of which came with the captaincy title. She had been placed on a probation where she was now leading her team during practice sessions under the watchful eyes of her coach and critical ones of her team mates. Her first task had been choosing her new beater. While that had not been very difficult there were already some unhappy whispering going around.

Ginny sighed as she knew some of the girls were simply being catty. Latest articles had not made matters any easier. It was obvious that some jealousy and bitterness over her being offered the position was being put under the light because of her recent relationship with Harry Potter.

She frowned at this. She deserved this job. In five years she had not been seriously injured once, she was the leading goal scorer for her team till this day and had won them plenty of matches. She was young and determined and had captained a team at Hogwarts for two years. All of this had been stated by her coach and Gwenog herself. So if the other girls didn't feel like she deserved her position then why didn't they take it up with management instead of undermining her captaincy. Ginny sighed. It was an all female team after all.

Ginny was just pleased that they had all been forbidden to release this new information on the Harpies to the public while Ginny was on probation. She did not want to imagine the articles that would be printed then. She could either become a shining star or a black bogey. Neither of which she preferred. While she could handle the press in the background she was not sure her temper could go years on end in the front line and she had not yet told her family. She did not want to be pressured into accepting.

"Thank you." Hermione's eyes melted with warmth and affection as she hugged Ginny tightly. So tightly she could have put Mrs Weasley to shame.

They were standing outside on Hermione's balcony on a thankfully clear night as they watched the fireworks Ginny had set off light up the night sky. Radiant colours flashed the words _'Congratulations Hermione!'_ against velvet black and Ginny smirked at George's handy work with pride.

After Mrs Granger had left so had Mrs Weasley and any of the other senior ladies present. Mrs Granger had thanked Ginny profusely for the evening and the redhead had immediately known she had done the right thing. She was just glad she could put her time to good use. Around nine pm when Fleur had delightedly used magic to clean up Hermione's apartment Ginny had broke out the alcohol. Fleur, who was pregnant happily decided to chauffeur the other girls.

Of course as maid of honour Ginny knew that it would be her job to put a drunken Hermione to bed. And by the looks of it Hermione would definitely need her.

Hermione was a lightweight and the fact that she had been sipping on wine during the entire evening did not make things better. However she also had a happy glow on her face. She was beautiful and Ginny could only raise her goblet to Hermione.

As always when girls got together there was much gossiping and giggling involved. It was shocking however when the girls found out that Hermione had only ever kissed two boys in her life. Ginny did not think that that was so bad as had she stayed with Harry after the war it would have probably been only two for her too. Now it was five but that did not seem like a horrible number either way.

While Hermione told her eager audience her love story with Ron the girls ooo'ed and ah'ed in all the right places. Then Hermione had opened all her gifts. While she tried to guess who they came from, Ginny wrote down some of the things Hermione said making her drink a shot of alcohol for every wrong guess. When that was over Ginny read some of Hermione's comments out to girls as what Hermione would say on her wedding night.

"Oh this is fascinating. Do you think it's a bit slutty? I could definitely try it that way. Oh I love it." she had squealed. "It's a bit tiny, isn't it."

At this the girls could not help but burst into laughter. Hermione had covered her face, bushy hair all around her and accused the girls of being horrible. Even Ginny had blushed slightly. Ginny really did not want to imagine her brother in bed with Hermione but she put on a brave façade for her future sister-in-law.

When Fleur had helped Ginny clean up Hermione was tipsily ushering her guests out, ever the perfect host and thanking them heartily for their gifts. When Fleur had finally left Hermione had hugged Ginny again. Ginny smiled fondly at her but couldn't hold back her tongue.

"Hermione, you must miss my brother right now and I know being drunk makes you a little randy but I'm not Ron. Even with all this red hair."

"Oh shut it." Hermione sniffed as she pushed back Ginny lightly and then hugged her again. Ginny allowed this.

"Why are you crying?" Ginny asked in concern.

"Oh Ginny, I'm just so happy. Ron and I are getting married. I can't believe it."

"Neither could I." Ginny replied sarcastically. "I really didn't think he had the bal-"

"And ..." Hermione cut Ginny of loudly. "I have the best maid of honour in the world. Ron has the best man ever and you and Harry are together and happy. Oh don't you see Ginny, everything is so perfect."

Ginny swallowed guiltily and before Hermione could see the look on her face she pulled her future sister-in-law in for another tight hug. Getting a tipsy Hermione to bed was a mission. She kept going through her wedding list in her head and insisted on making changes to the original list a million times. This led to a lot of stumbling and cursing and calling Ginny for assistance. Ginny was sorely tempted to stun Hermione before she finally went to bed.

"Thank you." She muttered happily.

"You're welcome" Ginny assured Hermione one last time as she smiled fondly at the other witch, making sure Hermione was tucked safely under the covers.

Ginny couldn't help but snort at Hermione's open mouth and loud snore. Yes, Ron and Hermione were perfect for each other. Placing a trusted Weasley hangover potion on Hermione's bedside table and a large goblet of water there, for when she awoke parched in the middle of the night, Ginny tiptoed to Hermione's front door. Ginny decided to walk instead of using the fireplace. She could do with some time to herself.

When she opened the door she was rapped hard on the nose by a pair of strong knuckles.

* * *

"You're love life is more popular than your defeat of You-Know-Who." Ron guffawed.

Harry rolled his eyes. "After all these years and you still can't say the name." Harry dug.

"Sorry, habit." Ron shrugged, not sounding sorry at all.

Harry nursed a goblet of firewhisky in his hand while he relaxed in a secluded corner of Bill and Fleur's lounge in shell Cottage. George had outdone himself making it look like a Muggle strip club. It was bright, loud and noisy and Harry wished he could leave. Of course he couldn't though. This was his best mate's "initiation ceremony".

So he was sitting in a corner brooding as everyone got sloshed. He had said to the guys that it was his duty as best man to see Ron home safely after the night was done when in reality he was simply just not in a festive mood. And when he had come in he had been forced to help Ron with one hundred shots. He was still recovering.

Bill had asked Ron how many times he and Hermione had slept together. Harry had wished he was not present at the time as imagining two people he thought of as siblings shagging was completely uncomfortable for him. When Ron had said countless, to the many manly roars of approval, he had been given "countless" shots to down. As best man Harry had had to help.

Sporting a powerful headache Harry was not even exited to see so many of his male friends in one room together. There were loads of his and Ron's classmates, all of Ron's brothers and some blokes from the ministry.

Harry glanced at the Evening Prophet in hand. Apparently Ginny had made a stop into Muggle London and that was worth making the front page of the evening prophet.

"They must really not have anything to talk about." Harry said in distaste as he read the headline again.

Although Harry was a little happy that the Prophet took to printing nonsensical things about Ginny. Like how her training sessions were going and where she was in the world. Because that meant he knew what she was up to. Although they had decided to keep their break up a secret Harry missed her like crazy. They had been genuinely happy and now it was all over. Not for the first time he felt like his time with Ginny had been pages out of someone else's life.

However he wasn't sure how he truly felt about being away from Ginny even though he missed her. A part of him was pleased with how well they were getting along. When he did see her she was easy to talk to and friendly. It seemed like she hadn't experienced any after effects of that disastrous night weeks ago. She smiled easily at him and the best part was he could still hold her. At Christmas he had taken full advantage of that. Keeping her close to him. He didn't understand them and he was honestly at a loss as to what to do anymore. Ginny had left him confused and a little unprepared. Add to that some shocking new he had received today and Harry felt like his emotions were in turmoil.

He had been ready to deal with her cold attitude maybe even a little petty ignoring on her part but he wasn't prepared for her to be amicable about their situation. They were pretending but he couldn't help but feel like her pretending was better than the real thing. Women.

Harry realised though that that was only for the benefit of the others. On the rare occasion when they were alone she'd fill their time with mundane ramblings and Harry could see she was trying to avoid talking about anything that affected them. He had taken his lead from her. Thereafter their conversations were polite and sometimes a little stilted.

He was a little relieved that they were apart at times too. If he were honest with himself he was still a little peeved that she had hidden something so important from him for years. He needed space and time to clear his mind. At this point he did not even know what he wanted from Ginny. So he just left it for her to decide.

"You _are_ Harry Potter mate." Ron said simply as he took another drink.

Harry was surprised Ron was not throwing up already. "How are you managing to hold all that in?"

Ron leaned in to whisper. "Stay Sober. It's a potion that helps you digest the alcohol faster. Nicked it from George recently."

Harry glared at Ron. You didn't think to give me a little and even let me help with your countless shots?"

"Relax mate. I didn't know if it was safe as yet. It was a small tester, only 'bout a swig of it." Ron looked sheepish.

"Well it looks to be working fines doesn't it." Harry muttered.

Before Ron could reply, George sat down beside them. It was good to see George looking a lot like his old self again. Harry guessed that some wounds ran deeper than others. They all missed Fred dearly, especially at times like these, but no one missed Fred more than George did. That wasn't a bad thing, it was just one of those things.

"Ah, you've told him then." George said dolefully as he scrutinised Harry. "I knew he would be a little put off by it. But Ron you can change your mind you know."

"Ow." Harry cried out as Ron kicked him under the table. "What was that for?" Harry was feeling more and more like hexing Ron.

"Sorry Harry." Ron said waving his hands in a placating manner before he glared at George.

"Oops." George tittered before he got up with a little sway and made some feeble excuse about the bathroom.

Harry continued to glare at Ron who was looking anywhere but at him. Ron whistled an off tune song that Harry suspected was something by the Weird Sisters. Harry, feeling annoyed kicked Ron under the table.

"Ow." Ron turned to glare nastily at Harry. But at the sight of his best friends vengeful look he changed his mind. "Right. It's alright Harry. I forgive you. That's what best friends do after all." Ron said cryptically.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Spit it out Ron."

"Yeah, okay well you see ..." Ron stuttered.

"Ron." Harry warned.

"I'm leaving the Ministry." Ron blurted.

Harry continued to look at Ron. Harry wasn't sure exactly what Ron meant when he said he was leaving the Ministry. Was he going to another Ministry? Was Ron leaving England? Was Hermione going with him? Was Harry going to loose his girlfriend and best friends this year? _'Well that would be a great way to bring in the new year.'_ Harry thought glumly.

"Harry, I'm quieting being a Auror."

Harry stared stunned at Ron. "Why?" Was all he managed and Ron sighed.

"Harry, it's been seven years and well it just isn't fun anymore." When Harry made to interject Ron held up his hand and Harry kept quite and listened. "We've had our share of doing what's right. There aren't any Death Eaters out there anymore. Were in peaceful times. And well, it's sort of lost its appeal to me. You're different Harry. You still get a kick out of reading over case files and thinking about the way these guys think. You don't mind that the field work hasn't been that much over the years because you still have that class you teach new recruits in first year Auror training. You give those talks at Hogwarts sometimes and your ambition is still focused on combating the Dark Arts. It's your passion."

Harry listened to Ron. He could understand why Ron was thinking about leaving but there must be more to it than that. He had an inkling as to why, but he would let Ron tell him.

"Harry I think I've wanted to be an Auror because it was the only thing I've been slightly good at. I'm a strategist. It was a strength. And spending time with you made me a pro at fighting the Dark Arts. But I did it because we were best mates and doing things together, even after school was amazing. We wizards, we don't like change much."

At this Harry smiled ruefully. Ron really had come under Hermione's influence a lot. Harry was only glad it was for the better.

"I like working in the shop with George. More than that I want to start a family mate." Ron confided as he went red in the face yet he never broke eye contact with Harry. Harry was speechless at the sincerity in Ron's blue eyes and honest words. "Hermione just got promoted and well she's so driven that one. It's what I love about her but that's why its taken us this long to get married. She's always wanted to achieve things first. Priorities she keeps saying. So I've decided if I become a share holder in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes it will also make me my own boss. Hermione can still focus on her career but I'll have more time to focus on a family."

Harry was shocked. Ron was simply thinking about his future. Being mature. Harry didn't realise that Ron had wanted children this much. He was only twenty five after all. He was sill young. However thinking about the family Harry could see why. Everyone was settling down and starting their own families. Even George had finally proposed to Angelina.

It was the same feeling Harry had every time he thought of everyone else. He didn't mind were he was right not but sometimes he felt stagnant in life. He had Teddy and he loved him as if he were his own and seeing Ron's nieces all around him he understood why Ron wanted children. It was natural. It completed you.

"It's fine mate. I'm happy for you." Harry lifted his goblet to Ron and Ron beamed at him.

"Besides, you'll be promoted to Head Auror soon and then you'll be busy revolutionising the department. And who knows, maybe you and Ginny will be walking down the isle next." At this Harry choked and Ron looked a little hurt.

"No." Harry defended. He hated to lie but technically he wasn't. "I won't be head anything for a while.

Ron looked relieved that Harry wasn't choking over the thought of marrying his sister. "Oh come on Harry. Robards has been hinting at retirement for a while now and who better than -"

"Don't say because I'm Harry Potter." Harry warned.

"Have a little faith mate." Ron rolled his eyes. "I was going to say who better than you. You're the best in the department, you deserve this job and you can do it with your eyes closed. You've been doing it for seven years now. You're the only one good enough for it."

Harry was touched by Ron's sentiments and all earlier thoughts of hexing Ron was replaced with love for his best friend. "What about Yardley or Maxwell or Bell?" Harry asked slyly.

"Those gits." Ron snorted. Before he grinned at Harry and Harry grinned back, equally happy.

"So you and Hermione are finally doing it hey." Harry smiled crookedly at Ron.

Ron's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Yup." He nodded eagerly. "I can't believe it Harry. I'm finally marrying the most beautiful, intelligent …" Ron trailed of, his face turning an ugly shade of green.

Harry sat forward immediately. "Ron? Ron, what's wrong?"

Ron swallowed loudly before he stood up unsteadily. His knocked over his chair that could not be heard in the loud music playing from the wireless network nearby. "Harry, you have to stop Hermione from making the biggest mistake of her life."

Before Harry could even comprehend what Ron was saying he was grabbing his coat and running to Bill's fireplace. Bill, George, Charlie and a few of the other guys rushed over. Harry could only shrug and told them what Ron had said. Then he rushed over to follow Ron.

* * *

Ginny scowled at Ron who did not even bother to apologise for knocking on her nose rather than the door. Harry entered behind Ron. He cast a look at Ron's back before reaching for Ginny. She stepped closer to him easily and he didn't care that there was no need to pretend when Ron was clearly so focused on other matters.

Ginny's pretty scent removed all doubt from his mind as his lips touched her smooth cheek in a gentle greeting. She gave him a small smile and he couldn't help but smile at her too. He hadn't seen her in over a week. Not that anyone knew that, of course.

"Are you alright?" He asked, gently holding her chin up to inspect her nose.

She crinkled it a little in such a cute fashion that Harry couldn't help but grin at her. She nodded at him and there eyes met. Harry's eyes darkened as Ginny noticed their closeness. He saw the doubt that flashed in her eyes as she bit her lip. Drawn to her like a moth to a flame Harry leaned into her.

It had been too long since he had been this close to her and dammit he missed her. His chest roared in triumph as he watched her pupils dilate in anticipation as she leaned in as well.

It was necessary to pretend after all.

He could feel her breath on his lips.

Inches apart.

So close.

"Oi." Ron called and they jumped apart from each other, realising they weren't the only one's in the room. Instantly an ocean of emotional distance was placed between them. "Not in front of me please." Ron muttered as he wobbled slightly into Hermione's flat.

And even though Harry told himself that he had only been pretending for Ron's sake he felt that earlier urge to hex Ron twinge within him again.

Ginny watched in amusement as Ron fumbled his way into Hermione's flat. She raised a questioning eyebrow at Harry who only just shrugged at her.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Asleep." Ginny replied easily. "What are you doing here, Ron? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, everything's fine."

Ginny frowned at this. Clearly everything was not fine. Ron was looking a sickening shade of green. In fact, Ginny thought he was going to throw up at any moment now. She again looked to Harry who was now looking at Ron with equal amounts of concern. Ron kept shifting from one foot to another, looking around Hermione's apartment as if it were infested with spiders and he expected one to pop up from a corner any moment now.

"Err, Ron." Harry began. "You haven't even told me what we're doing here."

"Oh, yeah right." Ron looked at Harry as if he had only just seen him there. Then his face turned scarlet in embarrassment. "Well, you see, the thing is I'm not sure Hermione should be marrying me." He looked down at his shoes as he said that. His head was bowed defeatedly.

Before Harry could speak Ginny laughed at him. Harry grimaced at her knowing how sensitive Ron could be when it came to him believing he wasn't good enough. Confidence had never been one of Ron's strong suit. At the same time Harry had thought that Ron had solved this problem years ago. Apparently when it came to his childhood sweetheart he still carried some reservations on his suitability.

"Well it's a bit too late for that, don't you think." Ginny snorted as she placed her hands on her hips. "I mean, your wedding's only next weekend after all. You couldn't think of this for seven years or before you asked Hermione to marry you? You think of this now?"

Harry noticed that Ron's face was slowly turning maroon and Ginny's scolding was not getting a rise out of him. Harry recognised her psychology as he himself had attempted to use it on Ron in sixth year. Now however, Ron looked more dejected than being spurred into action. Empathising for his friend Harry spoke.

"It's just pre-wedding jitters mate. You'll be fine. You and Hermione love each other and I don't know two people more worthy of one another." Harry comforted.

"No Harry. Don't you get it, she's bloody brilliant and beautiful and she's too good for a tosser like me." Harry thought he saw Ron's bottom lip quiver.

"Well if you're going to ditch her a week before your wedding then you definitely don't deserve her." Ginny responded dryly.

Apparently revving Ron up was not only fun for Ginny – as could be seen in her sparkling eyes – but also the more she picked on Ron the more defensive he got.

"I'm not going to ditch her okay." Ron said in affront. "I came here to offer her a choice."

Ginny laughed loudly. "Oh how noble of you. Harry finally rubbed off on you, has he?"

Harry's eyebrows drew together at Ginny's jibe. He felt offended that she would think he would propose to a girl and want to leave her a week before their wedding. "What does that mean?" He couldn't help but ask.

She ignored him and Harry felt himself becoming irritated with her. She did not even look at him but continued to glare at Ron.

"What are you going to do Ron?" Ginny demanded.

Ron looked more confident now, his shoulders raising slightly. "I'm going to talk to her and then work through this. I can be right for her. I mean lets face it, she needs me to save her from all those books and work. She'd be too boring without me."

"Is that so?" Hermione's voice could be heard from the doorway. She entered the lounge with a fluffy robe wrapped around her, her brown curls bushier than normal. She sounded upset but they could see the amused glint in her eyes.

"Does she always eavesdrop at doorways and corners?" Ginny muttered but Hermione ignored her.

Harry watched as Ginny grabbed her coat and handbag again while Ron and Hermione argued. This was what they did. They enjoyed arguing with each other. It was something of a foreplay for each other. Harry didn't understand it but he did know that wining or loosing an argument could be very beneficial for a wizard. Depending on how and what they argued on of course.

When Ginny was making to leave she caught his eye and Harry could see the silent invitation in them. Smiling at her, earlier irritation forgotten, he made his way to leave with her.

"Ron." Hermione spoke as if she were explaining some difficult concept to a two year old. "Every couple has their insecurities and issues. This won't be the first between us and neither will it be the last. What's important is how we deal with it, communication is key. And as long as there's love between two people who want to make it work, they can overcome anything."

Harry smiled. Hermione was always so logical. She could always remain objective in almost all circumstances and her emotions hardly ever overruled her good judgement. Before Harry closed the door he caught a glimpse of Ron and Hermione kissing furiously.

Outside Hermione's flat Harry and Ginny stood together uncertainly. Harry remembered that this had been the first time since their break up that they were completely alone together. She would not allow him to touch her or play with her hair as she did when they were with people. He found himself missing that connection with her, missing her.

A sudden awkwardness fell between them.

"You'd think that after all these years you'd be used to that." Harry tuned to see Ginny had a teasing look on her face. He felt relief surge inside of him.

"I am. I just choose to deal with it in a different way." Harry remarked.

He was surprised she was being so … _normal_ around him. He wondered if she missed him like he did her. If she woke up in the middle of the night, her arms unnaturally empty and feeling

oddly alone. He didn't know how he felt about this pretence that they had going on.

"The passive way?" Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.

Harry frowned. He wasn't always passive. Why was that the only thing people remembered about his decision making. She sounded like Hermione.

"I prefer diplomatic." Harry replied.

She nodded yet he could tell she wasn't convinced. She stared at him and he wondered why she had such a thoughtful look on her face. He felt slightly uncomfortable under her penetrating gaze and nervously scratched the back of his neck. He wondered why she was looking at him so intently as if she were trying to study him and he wished she would say something. Anything.

Finally she spoke. "Is something wrong, Harry?"

He wondered why she would think that. Did he look like something was wrong? Of course there were a few shocking revelations he had received today but he didn't think that they made him feel wrong exactly. He quickly went over what he had learned today.

Ron's idea was one that he would have to get used to. He'd miss having Ron with him all the time. He had been the one constant in Harry's life even after Hogwarts. Becoming an adult didn't always leave you with time to socialise. Of recent times he made sure he went to the Burrow every Saturday. He spent time with Teddy at least two to three times a week and he spent more time at the Ministry than any other Auror he knew.

Yet he realised he missed the old days where he saw Hermione and Ron all the time. He had easily adjusted but he missed them. Sometimes he felt like he was intruding on them. They'd always be his source of comfort but now that they were getting married and Ron was leaving the Auror offices they would be more Ron and Hermione than Harry, Ron and Hermione.

He had long since accepted this however it felt like the final link that bound the three of them were being cut at the wedding. He knew they'd always be apart of each others lives but it would never be the same again. He didn't despise that, he had long since come to crave a comfort similar to that. He had wanted something more than friendship could offer.

Harry looked over at Ginny. She had been what he had wanted. She was a friend he could rely and depend on. Someone who understood him and he related to yet she was more. She had been someone to offer him comfort in the most intimate of way for years now. She had been his more.

Now however he wondered what she was to him.

Seeing her worried expression Harry realised he had just been staring unseeingly at her. "What makes you think something is wrong."

She looked a little unconformable at his question but after a moments hesitation, "Harry, I know you. You have that look in your eyes and your body is all tense."

"What look?" Harry couldn't help but ask. How could she tell he had loads on his mind by reading his body. He hadn't even realised he was tense until she had mentioned it.

"That burdened look okay." She looked away from him as if she didn't want to know him so well.

"It's nothing." He reassured her.

He saw her frown for a moment before she resigned herself to accepting his answer. He wondered why he always told her it was nothing when she could so easily tell it was something. He had always found comfort in talking to her before the war. Sometime after that though, with all that he had seen and done he had tried to shield her from himself. He knew he felt aggrieved when she had never confided in him before and Harry felt a twinge of regret at his actions.

"It's my aunt and uncle." He said suddenly and Harry saw the confused look on her face. "They're dead."

"Harry, that's awful." Those were the first words out of Ginny's mouth. The words you said when you hear someone has passed on. Then she immediately thought of who they were. She looked at Harry closely. "You're conflicted aren't you. You don't know how you feel about it."

She watched as he looked at her in surprise before he nodded slowly. He looked uncomfortable admitting it and Ginny was reminded of an uncertain eleven year old boy with messy black hair. So naïve and young, always following the right of the world even if it hurt him to do so.

"Hey, its okay." She told him softly and placed her hand on his shoulder. Rubbing his back comfortingly she felt like her heart was being squeezed by an invisible hand in her chest. She missed him terribly. She swallowed back her tears when she felt him grab her hand and squeeze it back.

"Will you go with me?" When she looked at Harry in confusion he elaborated. "To the funeral I mean. I want to go for Dudley but I also don't want to go."

Ginny was surprised but seeing the uncertainty in his eyes she nodded. "Of course." And when he smiled in relief at her she knew she had made the right decision.

* * *

"A bit ironic really that for ten years they tell me my parents died in a car accident and now they go that way. Well it really was Vernon's sudden heart attack that caused it but that's how they died." Harry tried to look unaffected by the day but Ginny could tell he was.

Ginny could see he was unconformable. His shoulders were set rigidly even as he sat back in his chair at the cosy Muggle tea shop. His face was strained and she could tell his jaw was locked tightly together.

The church had looked slightly too decorated for a funeral and Ginny suspected that the people there were mourning in falsity. There cries were far too shrilly for loss and she would know. She had been to many funerals before. She didn't know if this was a Muggle thing but there was something that didn't feel right to her. She wondered if all those present today disliked Harry's aunt and uncle as much as he did.

The speeches praised Vernon and Petunia Dursley so flamboyantly that even Ginny could not help but raise her eyebrows at their words. Why did their deaths seem to be a show?

When she mentioned this to Harry he had given a quiet but bitter chuckle.

"You're really smart Gin." He said affectionately and Ginny could not help the warm flood of pleasure that streamed within her at his words. "Everything for the Dursley's were a show. They lived only to impress and I guess that even in death they wanted it to be impressive."

Ginny shuddered at this and she squeezed Harry's hand that she had not let go of since they had entered the church. She liked the feel of their locked hands as much as she told herself it was for Harry's comfort. "It was difficult for you cousin though." Ginny remarked as she thought about Dudley.

Harry nodded. He had kept in contact with Dudley since after the war. Keeping a Muggle post box at the post office for Dudley especially. He may never wanted to see the Dursley's again, and them him, but after Dudley's attitude to Harry that final day on four Privet Drive Harry had felt like he at least owed Dudley a letter. Dudley had been rather happy to have contact with Harry and over the years they shared important information with one another.

It was enough for both of them. They would never be close, but it was good to at least have a better relationship with his only family left than none at all.

"It's okay not to feel sad that they're gone." Ginny told him knowingly. "They put you through hell for half of your life. Some wounds don't heal with death. And they didn't ever show remorse about what they did to you. They don't deserve the forgiveness you've given them so you shouldn't feel bad that you're not sad they've died."

Harry's eyes widened at her. How was it that she could read him like and open book? She was sitting there identifying his thoughts correctly and easily while reassuring him with true kindness and understanding that no one else could. These did not make Harry feel happy however.

"What are we Ginny?" He couldn't help himself. He was tired of being in this position. They were stuck in between avoiding each other again to pretending that they were still together for the benefit of others.

He knew that they had decided they were better of apart than together and Harry had agreed with that. They had been through so much and he wasn't sure how he felt about being lied to. How he felt about a lot of things when it came to Ginny now. She was different from who she had been but somehow still the same. This confused him. He was happy to take the time away from her so he could figure this out.

At the same time he needed to know what was happening between them. Immediately Ginny pulled her hand away from his as if she did not want him to get the wrong impression about them. He understood this as her eyes became guarded. However his palm flexed uncomfortably as if it did not feel right without her hand in his.

"We're friends, Harry. We'll always be friends and in some ways we'll always be family too. I'll always be here for you." Harry stared at Ginny for a long time and he was pleased to see her looking directly at him.

He felt his heart twinge at her reply but he pushed it away from the sincerity in her eyes. He looked at her for a long moment thinking about today. She had stood by him like a pillar of strength for him to lean on. She had offered him a source of comfort that was surprisingly more warming than Ron and Hermione had ever given him and she had not pushed him. She had just been there for him. Then she had understood his doubts and reassured him with such simplicity that he wondered why they were in this in-between place at all. Why were they not together?

"Look Harry." Ginny started as the minutes trickled by and Harry still didn't say anything. "I can understand if you don't think that that's a good idea but I've been doing a lot of thinking about this. We're both adults and for the sake of both of us and everyone else involved we owe it to try to at least be friends. It shouldn't be too hard, we've been friends before and well, " Ginny shrugged as she flushed, toying with her cup nervously.

"Ginny." Harry said softly as he took her hand in his. She looked at their laced fingers before meeting his brilliant green eyes.

Harry thought in that moment that if he couldn't love Ginny in the way that he wanted to then he would have to love her as a friend. She had done this for him after all when her feelings for him had not been reciprocated at Hogwarts. That even if it killed him to watch her love someone else he would do it if she remained his friend. He did not want to lose all of her. She was too important to him.

"That's a great idea I think."

She looked taken aback at this for a moment before she turned her hand around in his and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "Great." She nodded. "Friends."

Both pushed down heavy emotions that swelled within them at that agreement.

Harry wanted to grab her and hold her, kiss her until she admitted that they weren't just friends and never could be.

Ginny felt the sudden urge to bawl as a deep sense of loss blossomed unpleasantly within her.

Neither did either of those things though, and smiled cheerily at each other.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I really needed something to show how much Ginny gets Harry and how much she means to him. I'm sorry if anyone doesn't like me killing of Petunia and Vernon but after reading HP for almost a decade I could never redeem those two after all the emotional abuse they put Harry through.

I mean really, a cupboard under the stairs, cold soup through cat flaps, bars on his windows, etc, etc. At least in this story they did something good for Harry. They're helping him progress with Ginny. ;-)

Thank you for reading!

Oh, last night I had a dream. I was purchasing a very shiny covered white and baby blue book that JKR wrote to fill in the 19 years with Harry and Ginny. She also wrote in the synopsis - keep in mind this is all happening in my dream - that Harry and Ginny always made the most sense, she believed in them and this is with some people not approving of Harry and Ginny being paired up. See, Harry and Ginny belong together. *shrug* I just had to share that. Okay, I think I definitely spend way too much time reading H & G, writing H & G and thinking about H & G. ... Definitely!


	8. Love

**Conquering Her Heart**

**Chapter Eight**

_**~ The first step to Love, is always Friendship ~**_

_**Love**_

**THE** midday sun was filtering beautifully through the purple draping of the tent. The silver threads around it glinting appraisingly as a peaceful hum settled around the hundred of guests present outside the Burrow that day. All there to witness the union of Ron and Hermione.

Harry tried to focus on the small, tufty haired wizard presiding before a radiant Hermione and joyous Ron but he found it difficult to do so with Ginny standing directly opposite him. While Ron had nervously shifted from foot to foot waiting eagerly for Hermione to walk towards him Harry had found his own heart stop beating completely at the sight of Ginny. This could be attributed to the fact that he had forgotten how to breathe all together.

"Harry." Ron nervously muttered, however it did not seem to bring Harry back from wherever he had gone to.

Fortunately Ron had nudged him and Harry had remembered to fill his lungs with air again. He guiltily thought that he was supposed to be keeping Ron in check and would be relieved later on, when Hermione approached, that he repaid his best friend in kind.

Ginny however looked gorgeous. Her pale skin glowing against the deep purple of her satin gown. It seemed to mould over her every curve and sheath itself against her skin when she glided down the isle. Her hair was piled upon her head, held artfully with a silver hairpin, however Harry couldn't help but smile as a few strands rebelliously escaped its hold to sit on her neck.

He noticed a thigh high slit on her simple dress that showed of a long, toned leg and her tiny feet placed in dainty heels that made her look utterly enchanting. He adjusted the collar of his dress robes as he rolled his shoulders back to try and rid himself of some of his discomfort. To Harry's displeasure many of the male guests, even some with partners, were looking just as awe struck by Ginny as he was. Harry felt annoyance bloom inside his chest. Had Ginny still been his girlfriend he would have felt nothing but pride at their appreciative looks. Now, he was just unhappy that wizards actually had a chance at being with her because she was single.

Harry felt a bitter sense of deja vu. He remembered when his younger self had to watch Ginny dance at Bill and Fleur's wedding with other wizards while he had promised Ron to stay away from her. He thought about the lie he had told Viktor Krum when the Bulgarian had shown interest in Ginny and Harry smirked. He assured himself that not only could he dance with Ginny today but everyone present believed that they were still a couple.

Feeling enormously better about the situation Harry contently admired Ginny again. Ginny did not look at him once upon her glorious arrival he noticed, but she winked at Teddy standing next to him before she gently adjusted the pale curls on Victoire's head beside her.

All throughout the ceremony he was ashamed to say that he had been paying more attention to Ginny than the service itself. Harry pictured himself and her standing where Ron and Hermione stood. Not amongst so many people but simply before a wizard. He heard sniffles from the crowd but his sole focus was Ginny. His heart and mind seeming to bombard him with numerous images of them together.

"... bonded for life."

At these words Harry did not look at the bright stars circling around Hermione and Ron's joined hands but found his eyes locked on Ginny's face. When she looked up at him he felt something in his chest roar triumphantly. Her amber eyes were sparkling with unshed tears but he could see how she felt. She had longing shining within them and the fact that she had turned to look at him made something curiously like hope and certainty burst within Harry.

His legs took him to her on instinct alone, forgetting that he was actually meant to escort her down the walkway, and offered her his hand. He saw her momentary hesitation before she slowly placed her hand in his. He squeezed tightly and it felt like a million shockwaves passed through them. All carrying a thousand unspoken words. He saw the gasped "oh" form on her lips even though the sound was drowned out by the cheering and laughter of all the celebrating guests around them.

Harry knew then, with all his heart what he wanted. He wanted her. Not just a part of her. He wanted all of her. The good and the bad and everything in between. He couldn't imagine accepting anyone else into his life to share his own screwed up past with. He couldn't possibly think that there would be someone like Ginny for him. If he did, he knew he needed help from St Mungos.

Through all they had been through, the fact that he could never remain angry at her, that he still felt this uncontrollable desire for her had only proven that she was much more than a teenage girlfriend or passing fling. She was the one he wanted to share a family with and that was why he sometimes felt stagnant in life. Because he could never imagine his life progressing without Ginny beside him. And while their relationship was lost in the throes of uncertainty his life remained unfulfilled and incomplete. Of all the fate and destiny he was meant for, Ginny was the only one he actually wanted to pursue.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me what's on your mind then?" Harry asked gently, his warm breath feathering on her skin, making her snuggle closer into him. Harry pulled her more intimately against him at that as if it were humanly possible for them not have a hairsbreadth of space between their bodies.

Ginny felt Harry's hand on the small of her back while he held her close to him. Her head was tucked under his chin as she swayed, not to the music that played seductively in the background but to the steady beat of Harry's heart she heard strumming away in ears.

She knew people were watching them with giddy expressions but she couldn't care less. She simply wanted to stay this way forever. She wondered if marriage ceremonies held their own ancient magic as today was the most unusual day ever.

Sure she looked pretty but compared to Hermione she felt rather plain. That was what she had wanted when she had chosen her simple silk dress and kept her jewellery to a minimum, it was Hermione's day after all and Ginny had always been more simple in her desires. She guessed she had never really grown out of living in a less extravagant way.

Ginny searched for Hermione from the corner she and Harry had been dancing in since the formalities had been done with. Hermione was glowing in her pure white dress. The simplicity of it expressing some of Hermione's own personalty. The lacy overlay was placed over pure white satin that buffed out at the brunettes hips, so Hermione looked like a fairytale princess. A thick, deep purple silk ribbon was wrapped around her tiny waist that added the most stunning accessory to her outfit.

However, when Harry had looked at her, Ginny couldn't help but feel her skin tingle in response as his eyes roved over every inch of her. He looked at her as if she were walking down that carpet to him. Now her hands were rounded against his strong sides, resting on his shoulder blades, while his palms lay on her lower back, caressing her skin with light movements of his thumb. Every time one of his thumbs grazed the bare skin on her back Ginny wanted to arch into him.

"Nothing, really." She lied easily.

"I've seen and heard you lie before, Ginny Weasley. So out with it."

She sighed knowing that Harry could almost always see through her lies and she was in desperate need of advice. She should speak to someone she trusted before she went back next week. "I was offered the opportunity to captain the Harpies."

Harry took a step back from her, without releasing her from his arms though. "Are you serious?" He asked with a happy grin on his face and a strange glint in his eyes. Was that pride she saw? Then he frowned at her reaction. "Why aren't you happy about it?"

Ginny pulled Harry closer to her so she could still sway rhythmically in his arms as she explained why she was less than thrilled about the offer. She felt his jaw, resting on her head, clench when she told him the girls thought she was only being offered the job because of him. Ginny told him that she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to be the captain. She felt like she wanted to focus on being the best chaser she could be. She didn't want to deal with team issues. They were more stressful and strenuous than leading a team at Hogwarts.

She flew because she enjoyed it, she was good at it. She liked winning. Why complicate that?

Harry nodded over her but he didn't say anything, she could feel the cogs in his mind spinning furiously as he took in everything she said. Eventually she sighed. "I dunno, I just thought after all these years I'd have achieved something more significant you know." She couldn't really explain why the offer of captaincy seemed to make her aware of the lack of other achievements in her life. And here Ginny thought she would never be like her mother.

Harry moved back again and gaped at her. "And asked to be a captain, of a brilliant Quidditch team after five years of playing is not an achievement?"

She smirked. "It is, it's just when I saw my life playing out, I expected different things from it at this point and time. I wanted different things." If it had come after certain aspects of her life was more stable and secure, then she would have jumped at the opportunity.

Harry studied her for a long moment and her gaze did not waver from his. She did not know why she was looking at him like this but she wanted him to see something in her eyes. She wanted more. She wanted what Ron and Hermione had. What her parents had always had. What her Bill and Fleur and Luna and Neville had. She didn't just want it, she needed it. Not with just anyone though, with Harry.

There in itself lay the problem. She and Harry lacked what it took to make it work she thought. She had been childish and immature and he'd been too selfless and adult like and they had never seemed to balance each other out.

They spent ages looking at one another, Harry waiting for Ginny to elaborate and Ginny expecting him to figure it out because not even she had an answer to their problems. Why couldn't he just save her now? He was never short of heroics in dangerous situations, yet he couldn't even help them out of the mess they had created with their relationship.

She knew a lot of it was her fault too but a stubborn, prideful, feminine part of her wanted Harry to take charge and not just let her decide. She wanted him to want them as badly as she did and do something about it. Find some solution to fixing them like he had fixed everything else before. Harry looked like he was about to say something but Ginny realised that it was not the right time or place to talk. So she pulled him back to her again.

She had had to fall back heavily on her self taught training in her fourth year. It was like overcoming her childhood crush on him all over again. Forcing herself to push down blushes and calm her stuttering shyness. Bloody pretending.

She felt him inhale at her hair as he placed a kiss on the crown of her head and tucked her closer into him. Ginny was glad that the band was playing such slow and romantic music – Hermione's choice no doubt – so she had an excuse to remain in Harry's arms after dancing with her father, all of her brothers and her adorable nieces and Teddy. As if conjuring her from her thoughts a buff of white lace appeared in Ginny's peripheral vision.

Hermione was standing next to Harry and Ginny. Some of her unruly brown hair uncurling from it's sleek hold and Ginny could only smile at her.

"What is it Hermione?"

"Ginny, I wanted you to have this. I can't think of anyone I'd rather hand this over to than you."

As Hermione extended her hand towards Ginny she felt her heart rate speed up. Accepting Hermione's offering would give the remainder of her family false hope. She looked to Harry for help but noticed that he refused to look at her. It was her choice.

Ginny almost groaned at her new sister-in-law for placing her in this situation. However she could not see a way out of it. Hermione looked almost close to tears of joy and the guests, especially her mother, was staring intently at her. Ginny chanced a helpless glance at Harry once more but his eyes were fixed on Hermione's bouquet, with white and purple roses held out innocently to Ginny.

Magical folk had a custom that was similar, yet more dignified than Muggles. The bride presented her bouquet to the lady she felt deserved to be married next. It was supposed to signify that the witch in question belonged to her partner. Ginny knew it was rubbish but it still signified a great deal traditionally.

Reality was like a bucket of cold water on her and Ginny wished she could have sprouted wings and flew away. Taking in a deep breath Ginny reminded herself that it was just a bunch of flowers. Not a blast ended skrewt. She smiled widely at Hermione but her cheeks hurt from the fake notion.

Ginny gave Hermione a tight hug that had the other witch beaming before she leaned into Ron. Ginny felt like crying when Harry draped an arm around her shoulder. She could not bare to look at him. When she felt her eyes start to weep, she politely excused herself and left the tent as quickly as she could without tripping from her blurry eyes.

* * *

Harry found her sitting on a conjured chair away from the wedding while she stared up at the cloudless sky.

She didn't look up at him when he arrived but he did not let that trouble him. He watched as she held Hermione's bouquet delicately in her lap. Almost as if she were afraid of touching it but couldn't not hold it. Harry bent down to sit on the grass below her and looked up at her.

"I always thought that the stars could answer your questions, you know. That if you asked the sky a specific question and came out the next night they would form a shape that you could use to decipher an answer."

Harry sat silently as he listened intently to her. "When you left to hunt Horcruxes I always looked at the stars because I knew no matter where you were we under the same sky. That even if it couldn't answer all my questions it could at least show me you in some way." Ginny finally looked down at him and Harry felt his heart lurch at the tears flooded there.

She reached out a hand and moved his fringe away from his forehead, caressing the side of his face. He couldn't help it and leaned into her touch before he held her wrist. Moving her hand to his mouth, he kissed the inside of her palm and he was happy to see desire swirl in her eyes.

"It isn't enough, you know." She whispered sadly. "Chemistry. It can fizz out one day and then what do we have?"

Harry frowned at her. He was beyond shocked and hurt that she would think they had only chemistry between them. They had history! He had known her since she was eleven. He knew and loved her entire family. Harry knew and loved _her_. She had been the only woman capable of eliciting this kind of ardent love from him. He had no doubt that he would only love her.

He wanted her with a passion he knew from the depth of him that would never fizz out. He wondered how he could prove that to her. He thought hard on how he could change her mind and win this battle that was raging between them.

He was willing to do anything she wanted to prove to her that he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. How he was going to do that he needed to figure out quickly.

"You're wrong you know." He told her sincerely. He stood up, her hand still in his as he picked her up from the chair and pulled her into the orchard with him.

"Harry, where are we going?" Ginny asked in confusion as Harry lit their way with his wand.

They stopped near a tree and Harry turned her towards the trunk of it. Ginny gasped as he leaned around her and brushed his fingers gently over some bark. Tears welled in her eyes as she stared at the carved letters there.

"You remember." Was all she could say.

"Of course I remember." He scoffed.

Ginny smiled. She could not believe that he remembered the exact tree, so easily, is what she had meant. Almost as if he came here often.

It had been a few weeks after the battle. They had been sitting here under this very tree, away from everyone at The Burrow, just to relax when Ginny had carved a G into the tree. She normally carved her name with her wand into things since she had been a little girl. It had been a habit of hers when nervous.

That day had been the first time Harry and Ginny had been alone since he had spoken to her at Hogwarts after the battle. She was still feeling awkward about crying on him like that and she hadn't been sure what to make of his confession to her. He had said he'd be there for her always but what if he had said it in the heat of the moment. After all, they weren't together. He had broken up with her.

She had not heard from him in months and as soon as he came looking for her she had thrown herself into his arms.

Ginny had not realised she had been carving her initial pretty viciously into the bark before Harry came over to stand behind her. Just as he did now. And just as she had then, her body shivered at his closeness tonight.

He had lifted an arm around her, gently pushing her hand down but not releasing it. He ran his strong, calloused fingers above her bare arm and the tiny hairs on her hands rose from his touch. She leaned against his chest. Even against his thinness she could feel the beginning of his masculinity and Ginny trembled.

He had taken out his own wand and carved a neat H before her G and a large P after that.

"HGP?" She asked over her shoulder, still staring at the letters intently.

"If there's anyone that I want to share my last name with, it'd be you."

Ginny had turned around to look at him and noticed his face was red. He had always been honest and endearing, but he had never possessed the confidence in his charm as he did today. She hadn't cared though as she had kissed him with a passion they had never known before. It had been the best way anyone had been asked out she thought.

Ginny turned around seven years later. This time Harry was not red. His face looked oddly calm, his eyes boring into hers. They had cast a charm on the tree trunk so only they could see it. It had been special to them and they both never wanted to share it with anyone but themselves.

"'I still feel that way, Gin."

Ginny's breath hitched at his words. She shook her head at him and bit her lip. "I can't, Harry." She told him earnestly.

"Yes, you can." Harry urged her as he grabbed her face.

If he could only communicate this to her physically now, then he would. He would do whatever he could in that moment to have her at least consider his words.

And so he kissed her. Their was nothing fiery or passionate about his kiss. It was tender and loving, his mouth moving over hers in a way that told her without words how much he wanted her, needed her and loved her.

"I need you, Gin." He told her simply against her lips. "Tell me that you don't need me. Tell me that you don't miss me and want me as much as I do and I'll walk away from you right now." Harry told her as he lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

There eyes met and Harry felt his breath catch in his throat. He had just made a promise to her that he was not sure he could ever keep and he was awaiting her answer. If she told him to leave what would he do then? Panic flared painfully within as Ginny remained silent and Harry felt like his heart would explode.

He pushed it down to work words from his lips. "Look at me, Ginny. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't need me."

Bright brown met sparkling green and she shook her head at him, tears shimmering in her eyes. "I need you, Harry. I need you so much."

He kissed her then. Kissed her with a need that burned between them with a ferocious intensity. Harry groaned as she did not deny his tongue access to the hot cavern of her mouth. Sparks burst into life behind his closed lids as he realised kissing Ginny with love was so much better than just kissing her with passion or desire. The need that was culminating between them was so much more emotionally charged than simple want.

He pushed her against the tree trunk that bore a symbol of their young love, kissing her bare shoulders and exciting himself when she moaned against him. He played with the zip on her dress and groaned in triumph when he felt it slide silkily down Ginny's body, pooling at her feet.

Ginny lifted one leg and hooked it around his waist as Harry ground his hips against her, both sighing at the feeling. He loved how flexible and fit Ginny was and how she could always keep up with his stamina. He adored the way she made those purring noises when he was touching her or kissing her. Harry revelled in the way Ginny reached for him, clung to him or simply just met him with a passion of the same magnitude. Merlin, he loved everything about her.

When her temper reached boiling point and her face became the same shade as her hair. All the times she argued with him or scolded him. When she needed to vent physically at him. His mind swirled with affection for the wonderful woman in his arms as he thought how she had once chucked a vase at him after one particularly nasty argument. The incident that had ended their teenage love.

"_You can't always win an argument, Gin." He told her in annoyance. _

_He loved her really, but when she became obsessed with something it was difficult to dissuade her until she succeeded or failed. Her determination both endeared and annoyed him at the same time. _

_Currently he was trying to explain that Neville and Luna wanted to separate. In reality they were just arguing because it was a means for them to vent from their own personal problems. Their relationship had been slipping for the past couple of months now and Harry was at a loss as to what to do._

_He had never been in a serious relationship before and while he did not want to have one with anyone beside Ginny, fighting was something that he hoped they would avoid in the future. _

"_They love each other okay. All I'm doing is seating them together at Percy's wedding. There is no argument."_

_Harry could not help the words that spilled from his mouth next. "Just because you can't fix our problems, doesn't mean you should try to sort out everyone else's." _

_Ginny's head snapped up from the seating chart she had stolen from her mother earlier. Her brown eyes were darkening with anger but Harry realised in that moment that he didn't regret what he had said. It felt good to get things of his chest. He got off from the bed and paced Sirius's old room which he had now taken to sleeping in. _

"_Well, at least you're admitting that we're having problems." Ginny said in a matter of fact voice._

"_What does that mean?"_

"_Oh come on Harry, for the past couple of months how much have we spoken? You're so dedicated to saving the wizarding world still that I wonder if you even remember you have a girlfriend. Other times I feel like I'm just a trophy witch, while we're doing what _you_ need to do."_

_Harry felt his cheeks flame. "I never ask you to come with me. Didn't you say it was all support for me?" He questioned bitterly._

_He knew they were reaching the crux of their problems that they had both been unhappy for a while now. They had taken to fighting about things like foods for supper, what they should drink, hell how they should even do the dishes lately._

_Each time they argued they said bitter things that were completely inconsequential to what they were fighting about but happened to be the only truth they had spoken to each other in a while. Then the arguing had ceased. Soon they had avoided talking at all._

"_Support?" Ginny scoffed. "You don't want that. You like to handle everything on your own. I'm starting to wonder if it's really because you're so noble or because your just a megalomaniac who likes to be the hero."_

_She knew it was a low blow, and completely untrue, but she had been so angry, so miserable of late that she wanted Harry to feel how she felt. He never did though. Like now, he chalked her behaviour up to grieving or the aftermath of war. He let her be, forgiving her because that's what he did. She wanted a reaction from him. She wanted him to shout at her, call her out on what she said and did, insult her like he just did. Anything!_

_She hated his stoic understanding. _

"_I'm going to get a drink." He made to leave when Ginny jumped of the bed and grabbed his shoulder._

_Harry turned around quickly and Ginny felt triumph at the anger she saw glowing in his green, green eyes. "I'm talking to you. Why is it that you always turn away from me when I want to have a conversation with you?" Ginny demanded._

"_Is that what you call it? It sounds like throwing insults at me." Harry replied coldly. _

_This infuriated Ginny more. "Is that all you can say? I'm so sick of this, Harry. You wont even talk to me normally any more. I hardly ever see you. I come home and you're always busy." _

_This seemed to frustrate him and Ginny knew it was because there was truth to what she said. "What the hell do you want from me? I thought you knew what it meant to be Harry Potter's girlfriend. Now you want me to coddle you all the time. That's what your mother's for Ginny. Not me."_

_She could see him immediately pale at his words but Ginny smirked at him. His words had hurt yes, but at least he had showed her emotion then. He wasn't that calm, stoic man that had grown over night from the boy she had loved. _

"_I don't like Harry Potter the bloody bloke who killed the Dark Lord. I want Harry who used to have time for me."_

"_It's not like I don't have time for you, Gods. You just need to grow up if this relationship is going to work. I can't give you all of me right now. I have other duties too."_

_There is was. She was a duty? When had she become that? She was a seventeen year old girl who had just fought in a war. She was someone who had just lost her brother and she was dealing with a boyfriend, who with the best of intentions was hurting her. She was hurting and insecure. Did he really expect her to just be okay with waiting until he had the time for her? She did not want to be a duty._

_If he missed a Hogsmead weekend once or twice she would be okay with that. If he had not replied to her owls for a month once or twice she could have accepted it. If he had forgotten her birthday years after they were together she would have forgiven him. The fact that he was doing it when they were only a year into their relationship, well Ginny was finding it difficult to deal with it on top of everything else._

_She was female for heavens sake. She wasn't sure if she had the right to use her gender to justify the way she felt or if she was was being too harsh with Harry, because really he was Harry Potter after all, but damn it all that's how she felt. And every time she tried to bring it up with Harry he dismissed it as who he was. Couldn't he see that she needed him too._

"_I never thought I'd witness the day you used your name to justify your actions." Ginny told him. She was too upset to talk to him right now and so she turned away from him and grabbed her things hurriedly. Snatching her wand from the the bedside table so quickly she almost knocked over the picture of them on his nightstand._

"_I never thought I'd see the day that you became so clingy and selfish, bitching about everything." _

_Ginny's heart felt like it broke in two. Harry had never said anything that awful to her before. Anger warred with the hurt inside of her but only one could win. Her knuckles were white against their frame but without a second thought she flung the frame at him. Of course, with Harry Potter instincts he dodged it and it shattered against the wall behind him._

_She did not look at his remorseful eyes or his stricken face. Ginny did not allow him to halt her as she made her way out of his room but stormed by, ignoring his desperate pleas to wait. _

Harry shook his head to clear those memories from his head. Percy's wedding that weekend had been the disaster that was inevitable. However Harry realised now that it had been the best thing that had happened to them.

Ginny had left and started to become who she was always meant to be. Even with a miscarriage, she had strengthened herself and overcome her pain all on her own. Of course he cursed himself for not going after her, checking in on her and being there for her, however he knew he would make it up to her in time.

He himself had done what he would not turn his back on and was now unburdened by it all. He had lost precious time with, hurt them both and put them here, but he never lost her. Not completely.

Again though he knew that she had found herself. Just as he had. They had been through so much and they had overcome it as individuals. They had grown and succeeded in their endeavours, meeting again as whole people. Relationships weren't two broken people completing each other after all.

Although they had fought a battle of ups and downs, pain, anger, maliciousness, ignorance and much more they had finally unravelled again. And now Harry didn't feel like that was such a bad thing. They had gotten out all their insecurities, faults, secrets and trepidation.

After all of that, they were still drawn to each other, unable to love another the way they did the other. With all fate had thrown at him, Harry knew that Ginny was his destiny. That he would never feel the way he did about her for anyone else. And Merlin knew he had tried. He just needed to prove to Ginny that she loved him too.

He knew she did, because she could not have kissed him the way she did just now and not felt love for him. That same encompassing, all together, completion that he felt coursing through his veins now.

In a moment Harry thought that he would not become another Professor Snape. That he would fight for her with all he was worth. That he would show her why they belonged with each other.

Harry groaned when he realised Ginny had not been wearing underwear under that blasted dress of hers. Her nimble fingers desperately trying to unbuckle his belt. She grumbled at her failure and Harry chuckled as he helped her. He was about to slip into her when voices stilled their movements.

"Ginny? Harry?"

It was Bill. Ginny's eldest brother sounded like he was approaching from behind them.

"Shit." Harry cursed.

"Ginny." Harry's eyes widened as he heard George's voice as well. George sounded like he was closer to them than Bill.

Ginny's eyes bulged as she looked at her wrist. "Harry, Ron and Hermione must be about to leave now."

Harry jumped away from Ginny speedily as he adjusted his dress robes and buckled his pants again. "Your brothers are going to kill me."

Harry felt the day's tension seep from him as Ginny let out a husky laugh that made his already hard and uncomfortable condition more painful.

Ginny easily shimmied her dress up her legs and hips and Harry wished he had taken Ginny somewhere more far away. She turned her back on him and he quickly zipped her gaping dress although he let the back of his knuckles brush the length of her spine. She shivered and he grinned. When she turned around he couldn't help but kiss her again just as George found them. Using his wand, George separated them with a mischievous grin on his face.

Harry and Ginny were drawn away from each other by an invisible force and they turned to glare at George.

"Sorry 'bout that, thought you guys were a couple of randy teenagers who were up to no good." He winked.

* * *

When Ginny entered Grimmauld place a few hours after Ron and Hermione had left and Harry had said his goodbyes he felt his spirits soar. She didn't give him the chance to speak as she literally jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around him.

She knocked the air from his lungs, literally this time, but Harry loved her all the more for it. She would always make him feel like a randy seventeen year old and Harry wasted no time in kissing her back, because this time he knew it wasn't just desire. It was love.


	9. O' Filii

~This penultimate chapter is for _**'nesciamema'**_, for the continuous support on this story and calling Harry's reaction here.~

**WARNING:**** Contains sexual content!**

* * *

**Conquering Her Heart**

**Chapter Nine**

_**O'Filii**_

**GINNY** stared at the small box in her hand. It felt rather heavy as she tilted her head to the side, biting her lip in contemplation of what the box held within it.

She did not need a note to tell her that it was from Harry, she recognised his owl that had delivered the package to her. Ginny had also been expecting something like this from him of late. After Ron and Hermione's wedding he had started to send her little gifts. Only, they had started of little and then turned more expensive as the gifts progressed. Not extravagant, nothing ostentatious that she would hate, but items he had obviously spent a lot of thought on. And by the looks of it, much of his gold to.

There had been the lilacs. The shrubs sweet and untamed. That was what Harry had written on the parchment attached to the bunch he had sent her. Something that had made her smile and daydream that entire day. So much so that she had been hit by a bludger during her training session – hard. The next week there was the sexy black lingerie made of decadent lace. Enticingly calling to be worn. His note accompanying that had said the gift was for him and not her. How could she argue with that? The idea of Harry buying her underwear was undeniably impressive. Even when he refused to tell her how exactly he had done so. Then the golden, quaffle shaped pendent, strung upon a delicate, simple necklace. The thumb sized adornment had her name engraved on the pure gold of it, a tiny diamond dotting the 'i' in _Ginny_. Therefore, with Harry's gifts becoming more valuable she was a little apprehensive to open this box.

Taking in a deep breath, knowing she couldn't return whatever was inside without opening it, Ginny slowly lifted the ribboned lid from the box. Eyebrows drawn together Ginny pulled out the ornament hidden around coloured paper.

"Wow." She whispered as she held it in the palm of her hand.

It was an egg. Not rather large, could be concealed in the palm of her hand but very heavy for its size. It was solid she noticed but it wasn't that which had her studying the egg curiously. It was covered in different coloured stained glass. The pieces were off shaped and some so jagged she wondered how they joined together – like a badly made puzzle – with the other pieces of glass covering the egg. It was surprisingly smooth and she wondered why the mosaic like design did not feel carved and cracked beneath her fingers. Ginny reached inside for the note that had popped up in folds after she had picked up the egg from within the box. Setting the egg gently on her lap she straightened out the parchment.

"_This reminded me of us together."_

She frowned. What did Harry mean when he told her it reminded him of them? She was clearly not seeing what he saw when he looked at the egg. It was an ornament for heavens sake. The egg was gorgeous, stunning in its rustic yet refined design and appeal but something about it annoyed her. It was contradicting almost.

"An egg." She pondered. It niggled at the back of her mind but she could not bring it forth no matter how hard she tried. Ginny glared at the egg sitting in her palm, its bottom flattened slightly so it could stand on its own. Its unique beauty mocking her as if it knew something she didn't, lifted towards the light it glinted mischievously at her.

She took it to the mantelpiece above her fireplace in her tiny apartment. She stepped back, tilting her head from side to side before she scrunched up her nose at the jewelled egg. Ginny moved the ornament a little to the left, then shook her head and moved it to the right. She did this a few times before she scolded herself and left it in the middle where she had initially placed it.

She narrowed her eyes at it before turning away to tidy up her apartment before Harry visited her later that day. She couldn't however stop herself from turning around and looking at the egg one more time. Rolling her eyes at herself Ginny absentmindedly touched the pendent on her chest. She was falling in love with Harry a little more each day. How could she not? Especially when he was lavishing her with this much of thought and attention.

* * *

Ginny paced her living room as she ran her hands through her hair tiredly. One week. One bloody week. How was she supposed to do this on a regular basis?

At least in the past she was never aware of when Harry went on Auror missions because they spent more time apart than together. Now it was the opposite and she was dealing with Harry being gone for days on end. Days where she couldn't speak to him, hold him, touch him, kiss him … time that felt like years and turned her into her mother.

"Shit." Ginny cursed for what felt like the millionth time that day. Her heart was too heavy with worry to concentrate on anything else. They should have been back days ago. Not even the Ministry had had any contact with them. She knew these things happened sometimes and she had worried about Harry loads of times before but this was different. This was scary because they were together and if she lost him …

Ginny groaned. She could not think like that. She was very unused to these circumstances. It was easier being ignorant about certain things sometimes. Or maybe it was simple when you were a teenager and everything was just one big, exciting adventure. Then you fought a war and lost a brother, friends and family. A baby boy was left orphaned and you realised how real life was and how heartbreaking sadness could be. You lost a life you were supposed to bring into the world and you were never whole again because it was like losing a part of yourself. Ginny just wished she knew that Harry was alright. She would have been satisfied with the smallest sign that he and Ron weren't lying dead in some desert, waiting for vultures to pick at their decaying flesh. Frowning at her dramatic thoughts she went to the one person who could relate to her concerns.

* * *

"How can you be so calm about this?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

She had come to Hermione because from her fourth year Ginny had done that a lot when it came to her issues with Harry. This time it was because she thought Hermione and her could worry about Ron and Harry together. Yet Hermione was calmly going over paper work at the kitchen table while Ginny held a mug of tea in her hands.

Hermione looked up from the parchment she had been reading. "I'm used to it." She shrugged.

"So you aren't worried?" Ginny was still finding Hermione's calmness unbelievable. Hermione was the worst at worrying. Possibly even a little crazier than her mother and Molly Weasley was neurotic. "They're three days behind the scheduled time to come home."

"This is their job Ginny. If I sat the way you are doing so now, every time they went out on a mission I would be a grey, shrivelled prune at this moment. This isn't the first time they've been a little delayed." Hermione's dark brown eyes swirled and Ginny could tell her sister-in-law was more worried than she let on then. Hermione just handled herself better. The brunette had had time to deal with these things before and she knew thinking up the worst possible scenarios was not going to help her, Ron or Harry in anyway. "I trust them to take care of themselves. Merlin knows those two are experts at getting themselves out of sticky situations and I know they have each others backs." Hermione shrugged but now that Ginny was not so focused on her own fear, looking more intently at the other witch, she could see her sister-in-law's shoulders were stiff.

Although Hermione made sense her comments did nothing to ease Ginny's tension however. In fact the red haired witch was more panicked now than before. Ron and Harry had gone out on this mission because it would be the last one they did together before Ron left the DMLE. They were trying to capture some idiot raising havoc in Egypt, claming to be related to the Dark Lord. The idea was laughable but the thought that Ron wouldn't be there for Harry anymore had Ginny shivering in fear.

She was transported back to her sixth year all over again. Worrying over Harry while he battled whatever it was he needed to battle. This in turn made Ginny feel queasy. She felt seventeen all over again. What if another threat as bad as Voldemort did turn up? Would Harry leave her to fight again? She knew she would never be able to stop Harry from doing what he wanted to do to, that she never wanted him to become bitter because of her insecurities or worse – hate her. However his morality had turned _her_ a little bitter after the war.

Would Harry sacrifice their relationship again? Go all noble and selfless and give his fights his all, without a thought of what he was leaving behind. Like he had done in the Forbidden Forest with Voldemort all those years ago? She couldn't do it again. She wouldn't. If she lost Harry now that they were happy together then she would die. Really, it would kill her. She was probably not as strong as Hermione when it came to things like these. Ginny didn't say much to Hermione after that and her ever astute sister-in-law noticed.

Hermione tried to offer more reassurances but Ginny thought it was a bit too late for that. So Ginny waved Hermione off with a small smile and changed the subject, talking about the décor in her and Ron's new home.

* * *

Ginny flung herself into Harry's arms when he finally arrived at Grimmauld Place, offering her a lopsided grin. She had been too relieved to take in his condition before he grimaced at her death grip. That was when Ginny stepped back and looked Harry over.

His robes were torn and singed in some places. A bruise fading on his jaw and a small cut above his left eyebrow. Ginny felt her heart clench painfully in her chest.

"Harry ..." She whispered.

"Hey." He offered. Kissing her before she could protest.

Ginny moved back, her eyes flashing in annoyance at him. She was a little too upset to speak to him right now and she wanted to take a look at his injuries first. While he told her about the idiot they were trying to capture Ginny felt relief that the mad wizard was just a crazy bat who got off on causing trouble. Obviously some of his games had ended a little dangerously but the Aurors had managed to apprehend the wizard who was now facing trial.

All the while Ginny undressed Harry tenderly while his fingers brushed against her arms and up her shoulders. She led him to the bath not liking some of the bruises his body showed. She had been distraughtly emotional of late, her feelings so overbearing and sickening, Ginny was afraid she might combust soon. When the marble tub was filled with hot water and soothing potions for his injuries, stiff and sore muscles, she turned to look at Harry. Ignoring his obvious errection she looked at him sternly.

"In." Ginny ordered as she pointed a demanding finger at the tub.

He smiled at her, a smile so heart warming she felt a pang of guilt inside her chest. He played with a lock of her hair on her shoulder that had curled from the steam in the bathroom as he closed his eyes for a moment. Taking in a deep breath, as if to savour his surroundings Ginny couldn't help but feel love for him overwhelm her in that moment. When he opened them again Ginny's breath hitched at the amount of emotion those emerald green, almond shaped eyes of his showed her. Even the barrier of his glasses could not hide the intensity of his feelings for her.

"I could get used to this." He told her throatily and Ginny swallowed painfully.

Unsure of how to respond to that she started to undress herself. He watched her every move with a keen gaze and when she was completely naked before him their eyes met. She took a step backwards, moving carefully into the tub without turning her back on him. Harry watched her with hungry eyes and she felt desire erupt inside of her when he licked his lips. She extended a hand to him and pulled him into the tub with her. Ginny sat him down so his back was resting against the tub's end and she leaned towards him on her knees, placed between his thighs. She massaged the healing liquids into his skin. Washing him carefully as he lifted water to trail over her shoulders. Harry's caressing fingers made it hard to concentrate on her task at hand and when her nipples budded udder his knowing touch she saw the cheeky grin he gave her.

"Harry. You're hu – "

"I'm fine." He told her simply and kissed her deeply, effectively cutting off any further protests she would surely make.

The feel of his tongue in her mouth, so real and warm, one of his wet hands against her face and the other around her neck – his thumbs rubbing heavenly circles on her shoulder – was too intoxicating to ignore. She had missed him so much. She could feel his heart racing beneath her palm, which lay softly on his chest. His hands trailing down her back before he gripped her hips and pulled her onto his lap. She straddled him easily and he wrapped his arms around her, trapping her hands between them.

Palms on her lower back he guided her as she moved against him, restricted slightly from their embrace, her hands crushing her full breasts as she rocked against him. But it was not a painful sensation, only deliciously erotic and something else. Something more. She couldn't quite place her finger on it as she was too lost in their overpowering lovemaking to figure it out just then.

They spiralled towards that heady height of pleasure together. As they tumbled back down together, enjoying every falling motion of ecstasy, Harry's heart thumping wildly against her hand, he pointed out what she was feeling in that moment.

"I love you, Gin. Merlin, I love you so much." He groaned into her shoulder as he bit into the soft flesh there before his open mouth kissed away the small sting.

"I love you too." Ginny sobbed out. Because she did. Of course she did, and she always would.

* * *

Lemicus Bell considered himself a confident, ambitious young wizard. Of course some wizards thought that he was simply arrogant and prideful but those people had never lived the life that he did. They were too simple to do so.

They did not aspire to always be better than themselves because they were plain people, content with where they were in life. Lemicus had never been happy with where he was, ever. He always strived to be better, to be the best. That had been a principle his grandfather Bell had instilled in him ever since he could comprehend words. _'You are you're own greatest challenge'_; the wise elder had always said. Liam had always believed that. He had believed those words with all he was. That was, until he had met …

"Potter." Liam said as he walked into Harry's office.

Yes, Harry Potter had turned into the bane of his existence. When he had heard the stories of the great boy who lived, Liam had always idolised Potter. He had had certain expectations of Harry Potter. None of which were fulfilled. Harry Potter was a saint. The wizard did everything that was expected of him and more. Potter seemed to dislike his fame and never, ever did anything that was considered immoral or unethical.

Liam did not have a problem with that except it increasingly disappointed him to _Thee_ Harry Potter. He guessed he simply just did not expect Harry Potter to be a wizard not much older than him who was a … an _ordinary_ being. Who strived for normalcy and not greatness. Liam rolled his eyes, wondering what Potter would say if the other wizard knew he had harboured an idealization of the great boy who lived. Liam did not care at all for Harry's beliefs but it bothered him when Potter started to expect the same from him.

Potter who always expected the Aurors on his team to do things the right way. No matter how dirty the Death Eaters were fighting, no matter who they were, murderers of your bloody parents even was not enough to rile Potter up. That could be why Liam probably enjoyed getting under Potter's skin so much. He wanted to see the ever elusive, guarded and calm Chosen One angry. Liam sighed, it wasn't an easy feat to accomplish really, Harry Potter always seemed to be in control of his emotions. Potter never aimed to kill let alone hurt Death Eaters, people who deserved it even.

Again that was all fine with him, Liam was not after killing anyone but he was not afraid to play dirty. Fight fire with fire. Of course that was never allowed under Harry sodding Potter. That could have been when Potter really started to get to him. When he had to keep taking orders from a wizard who was trying to draw lines on a Merlin damned battle field. Until Liam realised that everything that he wanted, Potter already had. Harry Potter had the job, the fame and the respect that Liam believed he did not entirely deserve but never accepted. Potter insisted on being treated as an equal. Something that frustrated Liam to no end. Why couldn't the selfless git just accept who he was and move forward. Why did he have to be so noble and humble while wizards and witches like Liam were striving everyday to become better? To be the best.

This slow irritation had burned into an ever growing envy of Harry Potter. Liam did not feel in the least ashamed of trying to be superior to Potter, because he liked having someone to be better than. He had nothing else that kept him going. His grandparents were both dead now and he was all alone in the world. Something that did not bother him, loving people, having emotions only led to heartbreak. He knew. He was the living epitome of loss.

That was undeniably something else that frustrated Liam to no end. How was it that Potter, who had a worse string of lost loved ones and a more unstable, less loving upbringing than Liam still surrounded himself with love? Potter's friends, his surrogate family and Ginevra.

Liam gave a humourless smirk. Some blokes had it all. Liam had no interest in finding a witch to settle down with, he was not brave enough to ever fall in love with someone again and wake up everyday with the prospect of losing them. Once was enough. Enough to drive him into a bottomless pit that he had been too close to being buried alive in. Yet he could understand why Potter was besotted with the youngest Weasley. It was a bloody love story with the potential of making anyone sick. Even romantic fools at heart. Really, who fell in love with their best friend's sister who played Quidditch professionally, capable of handling herself in any situation and happened to be beautiful and sexy at the same time?

Well Liam considered, Potter was the boy who lived and so maybe he really had some sheer dumb luck on his side. Or maybe he woke up drinking Felix Felicis in his cuppa tea everyday.

"Bell." Potter greeted him with respect and a nod of his head. Liam wondered if Potter showed anyone, even his arch enemy any disrespect.

Liam sighed. He actually felt a blip of regret at having to do this but he wanted this more that Potter did, really he did. If Potter did actually care for this more than he then the other wizard would not give it up easily. So really Liam thought, Potter had a choice in the matter.

"I have a proposition for you." Liam told him.

He watched as Potter's green eyes narrowed suspiciously at him but took the other Auror's silence as an invitation to speak. As he mocked Potter, before coming to his point, he could see the other wizard's face strain in anger. Potter's fists clenched on his desk as he tried his best to reign in his raging temper. Liam found that he quite enjoyed tormenting Potter like this.

"Believe me Potter, I would like nothing better than to find out if Miss Weasley is as flexible off the Quidditch pitch as she is on it, but I do fancy my prospects here better."

Liam grinned, showing off perfectly white teeth as Potter rose violently to his feet, nearly overturning the desk that separated them in the process. Potter new that he was not joking. And _he_ knew that as much as Potter and Ginevra were close, Potter did not have her exactly where he wanted her. That sickening grin Potter had sported before Christmas and at Rolf's party was replaced with something like worry and doubt in his eyes. The Harry that had laughed more and sat back with both his shoulders relaxed was now walking around with a huge stick up his arse, snapping – for the first time ever Liam was thrilled to learn – at someone who had failed something as trivial as forgetting to submit in a report to their Auror Head.

Liam knew that look all too well. Fear of losing. It was the look of a man who was scared of loosing the one woman he loved more than life itself. He had had to see that look in the mirror for years before he had forcefully wiped it away from his existence. Flashes of silky blonde hair trailed through his mind and Liam ground his teeth together, blinking to disperse those images from his thoughts. Liam did not doubt that Potter would never be able to do what he had done. He was not like Liam and he did no have what it took to be unfeeling and cold.

"You're a selfish bastard, Bell." Potter spat at him and Liam could only nod in acceptance.

"I can afford to be. Tell me Potter, does the lovely Ginevra ever get bored with how self righteous you are? Does she ever feel stifled in your presence and insecure by how _good _you and your bloody moral intentions are?" Liam said the word "good" as if it disgusted him, as if it were a _bad _thing to be nice and he could instantly tell that he had struck a nerve.

"Fine. You have a deal." Potter agreed and Liam could not help but smirk in triumph. He knew that Potter was a man of his word. Potter got up from his seat and walked over to the door, opening it widely for him, Liam took the hint.

"Excellent." Liam said as he stood up. However he couldn't resist one last remark at the sight of Potter's furious face. "She really must be that great a shag for you to give in just like that. If you do fail to make Miss Weasley yours I'd be only too –"

Before Liam could finish that train of thought Harry had slugged him across his jaw. Potter grabbed the collar of his robes brought them nose to nose, leaning into his face. "Don't!"

Liam jerked out of Potters hold and dusted off his once immaculate robes before he smirked at the other wizard and walked out of the office. He wasn't surprised to see a few people standing outside watching while Ron Weasley rushed into Potter's office from his cubicle. Liam rolled his eyes at that and tenderly touched his jaw as he flexed it. Well at least the hit would garner many witches fawning over him tonight, thrilled by some brave story of course. Liam made his way out of the Ministry for the day, perfectly smug.

* * *

Harry knew that he should not have let Bell get to him like that but he disliked Bell something bad. Add to that he was extremely protective of and madly in love with Ginny that it had been considerably impossible to contain his anger. Harry could not stand Bell's comments rubbing him up the wrong way. And bloody hell it felt good to hit Bell like that. Even the insistent sting in his knuckles was worth it. More so since he knew Bell had no intention of reporting the incident.

He guessed he would not have been so against this date if it were anyone else but Bell. Really, the wizard's reputation with woman was a well known one. And not in a good way. He trusted Ginny, really he did but he didn't trust himself right now. He was so unsure of her, so scared and afraid that it was going to blow up in his face. Also, he knew his mind would drive him crazy imagining Bell with Ginny on a date. Imagining anyone with her for that matter. Bell just made it worse. Harry also did not want anyone thinking that Ginny was a bargaining chip. That she could be used to get him to do anything the bastards wanted. He probably would, however he was tired of having to put other things before her.

He knew he didn't want that anymore, no matter what it meant for himself. He wanted her to be happy. He knew he could make her happy. Not just for today or tomorrow or next week. Forever. He thought that this date with her would be the perfect chance to initiate it.

While she had not run out on him following their night of wild abandon after Ron and Hermione's wedding she still held onto her doubts and fears. More so he noticed after his last mission. Their relationship had been going perfectly well before that. The fireplace at Grimmauld place was connected to the one in her apartment and they had been seeing each other almost every second day. It hadn't been enough for him but he hadn't wanted to rush Ginny. He could tell she was being very, very cautious which was difficult for her. She was naturally, extremely impulsive.

She was scared that he would hurt her and he didn't blame her. So he decided to just be there for her. Simply chipping away at her resistances. Cooking dinner for her, being there for a full body massage after intense training sessions, taking Kreacher over to clean her flat sometimes and including her in his world. Confiding in her, opening up to her and always keeping her in the loop.

The gifts had been his way of just spoiling her and showing her he loved her. He could almost sense that she had been caving. She was warmer and more forthcoming than before. Her laughter more real and melodious. Merlin, he loved her. He wanted badly to make it permanent but didn't want to shake the rocky foundation they had been on. Then he had come back from that blasted mission. At first he had thought things were just the way they were when he had left. Better even after their lovemaking in his tub, when they had finally spoken of love. It had been simple admittances, but the emotion behind those three words were enough to bind them together with hope.

Harry had been wrong though. She had started to withdraw into herself again, becoming quieter and more distant as the days passed. He had tired to bring it up and she had laughed it off. A shrill, uncomfortable sound that he hated hearing from her. Then Ginny had started cancelling more dates on him. Even when he still went over to her flat, she would feign sleep and he was unsure how to broach the subject again when he had so clearly failed the first time. He spent many sleepless nights thinking of what could have brought about her change and he definitely had more than strong suspicions now. Another reason he had agreed to Bell's proposal. Harry could prove to her that he was not going to give her up again. Ever.

Show her he was not going anywhere, that he loved her and he meant to stay with her no matter what. That he wanted to be there for her at all times. Harry knew only one way to do this and he was surprisingly ready. He suspected he had always been ready but had never given it this much of serious thought before. He had known, probably since she had been the only one he had thought of when Voldemort had hit him with that killing curse, that it was her. Only her.

Harry took in a deep breath; this date could very well be the most important day of the rest of his life.

* * *

The O' Filii Orphanage was not far from the outskirts of London. Ginny knew that this would be so that children could board the Hogwarts Express for one of the best magical experiences they would know.

The large Victorian house was snowy white with its baby blue windowsills and large wooden doors. A pair of huge silver gates stood at the entrance and its middle already had a magical air about it. In the centre of the gate was an iron circle that had three shooting stars launching perpendicular from one end to the other. Around the bottom were the words _'To Find Light'_ in loopy words forming a neat semi-circle.

"Ready?" Harry asked as he squeezed her hand in question and smiled handsomely at Ginny.

Ginny looked down at their joined hands and even though they had probably held hands a million times before she still felt her stomach flutter at the sight of her hand in his. She looked up at him and awarded him a beautiful smile before nodding eagerly at him.

Harry took out his wand and waved it would an impressive flourish. The twin gates opened within itself causing the circular emblem to split neatly in half. She walked inside with him along the cobblestone pathway as she took in the impressive sight before her. It wasn't as huge as Hogwarts but it was warm and homely, welcoming and still large. Ginny could see Quidditch goal posts peeking out from behind the house and she smiled happily at this.

She had not realised until of late that this orphanage had been Harry's idea before he had shared it with Ron and Hermione. The latter of course had helped Harry to build this wonderful home before her. Ginny could understand why Harry would do something like this and she was excited to see something that he loved dearly. To be sharing this with him. All of her doubts and fears put on hold for now. Today she would simply just enjoy this moment of Harry's life with him.

"Are you still not going to tell me how you managed to get this date from Bell then? Ginny asked for the umpteenth time that day. All the good it did her.

Her only answer was Harry's clenched jaw and a shake of his head. She had been pleasantly surprised when Harry had told her last night that Lemicus Bell had offered him the date the other wizard had purchased at the auction. Ginny had almost forgotten about her date and was relieved she did not have to spend more time trying to figure out Bell, when her own emotions were becoming too complex to fathom. She also did not feel much like being flirted with when she was with Harry. Harry had just told her that Bell had wanted something work related so she assumed it must have been a mission or new cubicle or something. After all, the only reason Bell had bought the date was to piss Harry off. It would make sense that the other wizard would use this date as a bargaining tool.

They walked into the spacious hall way where a large spiral staircase stood proudly, its banisters gleaming. "Mr Potter." A tall woman with black and yellow robes appeared from a door to the right.

"Hello Annie. How are you today?" Harry asked genially before he made introductions.

Annie reminded Ginny of Minerva McGonagall and Harry and her shared a knowing look over the older woman. Annie may have been very stern but it was easy to see she was a fair and kind woman who held the orphanage together. She was an old spinster who unfortunately could not have her own children hence her love for working here.

Harry politely dismissed Annie telling her that he would just show Ginny around and then take her out to the grounds, where the children could meet them after lunch. Ginny was impressed as Harry pointed out things to her. O' Filii housed under a hundred children all ranging from three to seventeen years. There was impressive magic done to extend and protect the house to make it a safe environment for the children.

"Hopefully, by next year we can complete the nursery wing and start taking in abandoned babies as well." Harry told Ginny. She nodded but felt a little uncomfortable over his happy expression about babies before he continued again.

There were classes that taught children over the age of four to control their magic while educating them in simple magical theory and history. Their programmes were obviously Ministry approved and sanctioned by a very brilliant Hermione. They were cleverly designed to educate children to know things that they wouldn't know until they went to Hogwarts if raised in the Muggle world. Girls and boys had there own dormitories and common rooms on opposite sides of the house. They did however share the main common room as well and their dining areas.

Ginny smiled as they walked outside. There was a large Quidditch field with stands around it as well. To one side however Ginny saw an open clearing that obviously housed some magical creatures for the little ones knowledge. There was a lake on the other side, surrounded by large birch trees.

"Hermione and Ron contributed a lot with the designs." Harry said from behind her but she could tell that he was just being modest. This was his baby, his little Hogwarts away from Scotland because he wanted children to have what he hadn't. He didn't want them to be ashamed and hurt by their abilities. Hogwarts had been his first real home and Ginny understood completely why he had done this.

Ginny turned around to beam at him. "Harry. It's wonderful. Beyond wonderful, you've done a brilliant job here." She told him sincerely and he grinned happily at her looking relieved that she liked it. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Ginny smiled against his kiss when he didn't release her immediately.

"You'd think that you could control yourself after all the snogging we've been doing lately, Potter." She teased, feeling light hearted and happy in the warm, fresh air surrounding them.

"Never." Harry breathed against her mouth and kissed her again. This time they were interrupted by a clearing of the throat and some giggling. Annie had brought out all the children who weren't at Hogwarts to the pitch. Harry grinned charmingly at them all and Ginny's cheeks reddened slightly.

Dressed in her Harpies robes Ginny answered questions on Quidditch and what it was like to play professionally. She often referred to Harry as she boasted about his own good seeker skills and the children looked at him in awe. What Ginny really admired about today though was not the amazing orphanage or how much Harry put into its structure. It was his dedication to O'Fallon. Even though he could have just handed over mounds of gold and left others to deal with it he didn't. He was so involved here that he knew all the kids by their names and even asked some questions about their interests which made the children adore him. And Ginny adored him too.

* * *

"Didn't know yer had it in yer Potter." Harry looked down at the scrawny boy about ten years old, with dirty blonde hair.

Tim Fletcher used to be a street rat that had a terrible attitude. He still had a terrible attitude actually, but now he could actually say please and thank you. Tim had been Harry's find while he was sent on an Auror mission during his first year, after his three years of training. Tim had been a surprisingly well in control wizard for a seven year old boy. He had been as tiny but not as innocent as Teddy was now. Tim had always had cuts and bruises on him and carried a knife in his back pocket. That was not what had alerted the Ministry to Tim however.

Tim had been using his magic to steal from unsuspecting Muggles who weren't at home. Unfortunately for him he was caught one day when a huge man had come home early. The Muggle in question was a nasty piece of work. He beat little Tim up pretty badly before pulling a gun on the boy. The anger and fear had conjured up some pretty nasty magic from little Tim. Tim had cast the bullet that had been shot at him back towards the Muggle. Luckily the fat arse had only been hit in the shoulder.

Harry thanked his lucky stars everyday that he had been called in on that mission that faithful day. The look that Tim had given Harry and the way he had fought while badly injured reminded Harry of another boy. Tom Riddle. It never sat well with Harry and while everyone thought that his own awful childhood was the reason for creating this orphanage he did it for the light too. The innocent. That was the motto of the orphanage. Children of light. He would not condemn another boy to evil. No one was born evil. They were created by their circumstances and choices. He would give any boy like Tim another choice.

"Had what in me?" Harry asked Tim who simply just inclined his blonde head towards Ginny.

Harry had been standing near a stone pillar, watching Ginny show the little kids around her how to fly a broom correctly. She had taken many on rides and even let some of the older ones ride her own broom while she took one of the orphanage's brooms and helped the littler ones off the ground. He watched as she dived quickly to steady little six year old Orly from falling off his broom. Orly looked like he had wanted to kiss Ginny afterwards. So it wasn't surprising when he threw his little arms around her and held onto her for a good few minutes, before Ginny had prised his hands from her neck. She had then obviously asked him if he was okay before giving Orly a kiss on his chubby cheeks. The little boy had held his face in both his hands and with a huge grin had run of looking like he was going to cry.

"Pathetic." Harry heard Tim mutter and couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"I thought you said I did well." Harry questioned.

"Yeah, but blimey Orly's 'er little daft in' he." Tim said roughly. "Gawking over the poor misses and 'er good looks."

Harry suppressed a laugh as he spoke to Tim while his eyes never left Ginny. He felt his heart swell with pride as he watched her with the children. She was great with kids and he knew she'd make a wonderful mother one day. The thought of Ginny bending over a little, black haired child made something akin to improper excitement jump and fly around inside of him. Then it crashed and burned as he thought about the pain babies involved in her past. Harry pushed back the guilt that was clawing its way painfully into his chest.

He had been too angry at Ginny keeping something that important from him to give her own thoughts and feelings more empathy. For him it had not been something real and hurtful for completely different reasons. Now however, watching her with these kids, thinking of how great she was with Teddy and picturing her with their possible child Harry could understand why she had never told him before. It hurt too much and she wanted to spare him from that kind of guilt and grief. Harry snorted, he hadn't realised how big of an arse he had been about it before. Too self righteous really to step down from his high ground because she had done something he went against.

"_Tell me Potter, does the lovely Ginevra ever get bored with how self righteous you are? Does she ever feel stifled in your presence and insecure by how good you and your bloody moral intentions are?"_ Bell's words taunted him and Harry frowned deeply at them. Then he silently pushed away his anger at himself, promising that he would make it up to her.

Harry went over to Ginny just before afternoon and the kids were thoroughly disappointed that they were leaving. Ginny looked to Harry and when he nodded she promised to visit everyone again. Before they could leave Orly came bouncing up to Ginny and offered her a white daisy he had picked from somewhere, handing it shyly yet so innocently over to Ginny. He was rewarded with another kiss before she placed the flower in her red hair.

"If I don't watch out little Orly may steal you from right under my nose." Harry teased as they walked out the iron gates of O' Filii.

"Yes Harry, when was the last time you gave me a flower?" Ginny mocked sternly, knowing full well he had sent her flowers not long ago.

Harry stopped walking and Ginny was halted mid stride by his hand holding hers back. She turned around to look at him questionably. Harry held up his left hand and one single lilac appeared in his palm, beautifully. He tugged Ginny's hand and drew her closer to him. Placing the flower beside Orly's white daisy. Harry moved his fingers into her hair and brought her lips to his, kissing her passionately. Stroking her tongue with his own he put every feeling words were not enough to express to her into each stroke. When his lips moved against hers he tried showing her every day of a future in that exact moment of happiness and fulfilment he could envision. And when he stopped kissing her it was only a temporary break as his stormy green eyes begged her to see everything they were professing to her. Everything and more. Oh how he wanted that so much more.

* * *

They sat happily watching the fire in Grimmauld place. "When are you leaving?"

Ginny sighed. "Tomorrow morning. Though I wish I didn't have to." She told him honestly and snuggled closer into him. Harry took courage from this.

He was about to speak, the weight of the ring in his pocket seeming to pull at his courage like a large boulder would, but Ginny moved away from him before he could. She looked intently at him. _'Oh, what now?'_ Harry almost shouted in frustration at the creases on her forehead.

Today had been perfect. It had been exactly how things should be between them everyday and he had thought that Ginny had worked through whatever doubts she had been feeling because she had been genuinely happy. Their dinner had been the perfect end to their day. They sat, talking easily, laughing like they always did with their hands linked together on the table. It had been natural, simple, like it had been years since passed, as it was meant to be.

"Harry." Ginny started timidly, drawing circles on his chest as she always did when they sat like this. "I was thinking, well since we're close to our first match and press releases and such, management is coming down quite heavily on me for indecision. Now I know this probably isn't what you want to hear because it's going to cut into our time seriously, but I think I'll take it." She offered him a small smile and Harry could only look at her in horror.

She had told him at the wedding that she had wanted more. She had said that being captain wasn't something that she wanted to do. _"It would take all the fun out off playing."_ She had told him another time when he had brought it up again. And now she was accepting the offer?!

Blimey. Hadn't their time already been cut into enough? Then Harry realised something he hadn't until this very moment. He could spend the rest of his life proving to Ginny that he loved her and wouldn't leave her but it wasn't about that in the end exactly. It was about her. This was something she needed to come to terms with on her own. If she did not overcome her own fears and insecurities she would always look straight through his love for her. Harry would have loved nothing better than to give her the ring he had bought her, ask her to marry him tonight, tell her and show her how devoted he was to her but he would not give in to that kind of temptation. When he proposed to Ginny he wanted her to accept it with out a hint of doubt and traces of their less than perfect past niggling at her.

He looked at her impassively. "Is that what you want?"

She looked at him seriously, obviously pondering how to put her thoughts into words. "Yeah, I think I'd like to give it a try. Maybe even just for the six months. And if they don't decide to sack me after that I'll take it from there." Ginny shrugged.

And Harry knew then that she was doing it to take a break from him. That the doubts she was experiencing was more than he had managed to erase. This was one battle Ginny had to fight by herself. If she didn't, then they would never be able to mover forward. And he refused to be stuck in the past.

"I'm happy for you Gin." He hugged her with all his love.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Thoughts and constructive criticism is appreciated. "FLAMES" are NOT! This is "FAN"- "FICTION". If you do not like MY stories I trust you should be mature enough to simply not read them. How difficult can that concept be?! Do not bother reading my long chapters and rambling author's notes only to tear "MY" work apart and call me names. That is disrespectful, petty and low and will not be tolerated.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
